


Charade

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 68,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.Disclaimer: Ellen Feldman, Winky the Cat, Carmine, the Mook and other assorted bit players are owned exclusively by MsBrooklyn Inc. and may not be reproduced without written permission.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder, Fox Mulder/Walter Skinner
Kudos: 1
Collections: TER/MA





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Disclaimer: Ellen Feldman, Winky the Cat, Carmine, the Mook and other assorted bit players are owned exclusively by MsBrooklyn Inc. and may not be reproduced without written permission.

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**Charade I  
by Cerulean Blue**

  
**7:PM Flight Phoenix-DC**

When Mulder and Scully boarded their flight back to DC, it was without incident. However, as soon as Mulder sat down, he fell fast asleep. He was still sound asleep when the plane left the airport and even when the Fasten Seatbelt sign went off. Scully looked at A.D. Skinner and rolled her eyes. 

"Do you think that he's really asleep or this is just a ploy to keep from talking to us?" she whispered. 

A.D. Skinner fixed Mulder with his most penetrating gaze. He frowned. "He's asleep, Agent Scully. Dead tired, in my estimation. I suppose we should give him a break, the man disappears for over a week, and we're lucky to get him back at all." 

Scully shrugged. "You're right of course, sir, but I just don't know why he won't tell us what really happened to him! I mean, his story of going through a vortex into some sort of alternate reality or other universe... it's just too hard to believe!" 

A.D. Skinner looked Mulder over once more. He agreed with Scully, he didn't believe Mulder's crazy story of being sent into an alternate universe, but on the other hand, where had he gone? Perhaps Mulder was afraid to tell them the actual truth. Perhaps he had been doing something that Skinner would really disapprove of. Whatever the reason, Skinner was determined to find out. He had to know what had happened to the agent he was hopelessly infatuated with over the last week. He had spent too many sleepless nights worrying about whether Mulder was dead or never coming back to them to be put off that easily. 

Once the plane gained altitude, Mulder started stirring. He started to whimper, and the A.D. met Scully's gaze in surprise as Mulder started talking, almost as if he were pleading, in his sleep. 

"Please, don't, no more, I can't, Skinner! No more, I swear! Don't touch me there, uhnnn! Help, someone help me, I just want to go home! I can't! Skinner, stop it already! Uhhhnnnnn! UHHHHNNNN!" Mulder was writhing desperately and tossing from side to side. There was a telltale bulge at the front of his trousers. 

"MULDER!" Skinner shouted, jostling the agent awake. People around them were starting to stare, and Scully was covering her mouth in shock. 

"Huh? Wha?" Mulder bolted upright, opening his dazed hazel eyes wide. He took a minute to focus and jumped when he recognized Skinner. "You-" 

"Yes, it's me, Agent Mulder! Who were you expecting, Hilary Clinton?" Skinner growled, ready to explode. "Are you with us, Mulder? It appears that you were having a dream about me, and it wasn't entirely pleasant!" 

Mulder blushed to the roots of his hair. It took him a minute to choke his words out. "It was nothing, sir, I swear! Just-just some strange dream...the human mind can churn out some bizarre scenarios when we dream-" He stopped when he saw Skinner frown. 

Skinner turned to Scully. "Agent Scully, would you kindly leave us alone for a few minutes?" 

Scully looked pensively from Mulder to her boss. "Of course, sir." She grabbed a magazine, got up and made her way down the aisle towards a vacant seat. 

Skinner turned to Mulder. "Now, Mulder, I want the truth. For once and for all, what happened to you in Sedona?" 

Mulder avoided eye contact with his boss. "I would rather not discuss it, sir." 

Skinner gritted his teeth hard to keep from yelling at his infuriating but utterly bewitching agent. The man had been through a lot, and Skinner didn't want to upset him further. However, the A.D. was determined to find out the reason for Mulder's bizarre behavior. 

He tried a different tactic. "Mulder, we have been through a lot together. I know that it may not always seem that way, but I support you in everything you've tried to do with the X-files. I would think that with all we've been through, and especially now, with the reassignment of the X-files back under my supervision, that you'd feel you can trust me. However, perhaps I was mistaken." 

Mulder stared wide-eyed at his boss. Skinner looked back at him stone-faced. To Mulder's mind, his boss was incredibly hurt by Mulder's acute lack of trust in him and was too stoic to let it show. 

Mulder was always primed for a guilt trip, no matter who was doing it and whatever the reason was, and unfortunately for him, Skinner wasn't above using this vulnerability to his advantage. 

Mulder swallowed hard. It was time to face the music. "Er, it's going to be hard for you to understand, sir-" 

"Try me." 

"Okay. Well, okay." Mulder gulped. "Um, I was transported into some sort of alternate universe-" 

"I know, Scully told me." 

"She did?" Mulder was startled. He didn't think that Scully even believed him. Now there was the problem of not knowing how much she had told Skinner. 

Skinner frowned impatiently. "Continue, Agent Mulder!" 

"Sir, I need your word that you won't take any action against me for my story, no matter how outrageous it sounds." 

Skinner was taken aback. He recalled the Pinkus incident but Mulder was unaware that Skinner had been under pressure from the bureau to commit Mulder to the psychiatric hospital for that outrageous accusation against Pinkus. "Mulder, I swear that I won't have you committed. Everything you say to me will be completely confidential." 

Mulder took a deep breath and then spoke in a rush. "I was transported into an alternative universe that was like some sort of medieval land. Jackson was there, running from these slave traders, and then, we were captured by them. We were sold on the block...um...to Lord Skinner and his apprentice Master Krycek the following morning! All these people were there who resembled people from our world. Even cigarette man, he was some sort of wizard named Draco, and then there was Scully-" 

He noticed that Skinner was gazing at him intently. It made him nervous. "Sir, you recall that you said I wouldn't suffer for telling you the truth?" 

Skinner cleared his throat. The idea of Mulder as his slave had sent a white-hot bolt of pure desire straight to his groin. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and folded his newspaper strategically over his lap. Mulder couldn't know that was the reason he had remained silent. "Mulder, I said that you wouldn't bear any consequences for what you told me, and I meant it, but that is the most unbelievable story that I have ever heard!" 

"It's true! I swear it!" Mulder said in a pathetic, whining tone. 

"I'm sure there is some sort of explanation for this-this- hallucination! The heat of the desert, a blow to the head, there are many probable causes, what did Scully say about it?" 

Mulder slumped in his seat. "She didn't believe me either! You both probably think I'm crazy!" 

Skinner sighed. This wasn't turning out the way he'd hoped. "Mulder, I just don't know what to say. It does sound crazy, you have to admit that!" 

Suddenly Mulder had an idea. "Sir, don't you remember how Jackson thought he knew you when he first woke up?" 

Skinner recalled the incident. He had thought the boy was suffering from a hallucination then as well. 

"Well, how do you explain that he knew your last name, and addressed you as 'Lord Skinner'?" 

Skinner gazed at Mulder in shock. "I can't explain it. Perhaps some sort of joint psychosis-" 

"Oh, thanks a lot, sir!" Mulder slumped in his seat. 

Skinner could have bitten his tongue off. "Mulder, I'm sorry! It just slipped out! Look, on second thought, maybe we should discuss this when we get back to DC. I know you're tired, and I think you should rest during the flight home. Exhaustion can do strange things to a man's mind. Believe me, I know!" 

Mulder didn't need any more persuasion. He was dead tired, and his conversation with his boss was going nowhere fast. He quickly turned off his overhead light and rolled over on his side, spreading his flight blanket around him. 

Suddenly he thought of something. Hesitantly he turned around and faced the A.D. "Um, sir, you'll wake me again if I say anything...uh, unusual?" 

Skinner rolled his eyes. "You can count on that, Agent Mulder!" 

The plane soared through the darkening sky as Mulder once again nodded off into a deep sleep. 

  
**Ronald Reagan National Airport  
Washington, DC   
11:35 PM**

Mulder watched the baggage carousel impatiently. He was eager to get out of the airport and make his way back to his apartment. It had been the week from hell. He couldn't even believe that it was only a week since he had made that ill-fated trip to Arizona, it felt like years. 

Scully suddenly tapped him on the shoulder. "Mulder, I need to go see my mother, so unfortunately I can't give you a lift home. She has a doctor's appointment in Alexandria tomorrow morning and wants me to go with her," she said to him as she reached for her garment bag and swung it off the belt. 

"Nothing serious, I hope?" Mulder queried, feeling concerned for Mrs. Scully. 

"Probably not. She's been having some pain in her knee and can't decide if she should have surgery. She has a hard time understanding what she calls all that 'medical mumbo jumbo' and seems to think my opinion in these matters is invaluable. I have to say, it isn't every day a mother listens to her daughter so assiduously," Scully chuckled. 

Mulder smiled in response. He enjoyed the close relationship Scully had with her mother and often felt more than a little wistful. 

Suddenly Skinner's booming voice startled him. "Don't worry about Mulder, Scully, I'll take him home." 

Mulder looked at Skinner with dread as Scully beamed in gratitude. "That's great, sir! I really appreciate it. So I guess I'll see you both tomorrow...back in the basement at last, Mulder!" she sang cheerily as she marched off to the parking deck. 

There was an awkward silence until Mulder suddenly spotted his bag. As he lifted it off the carousel, he turned to Skinner. 

"You really don't need to inconvenience yourself, sir. I'm happy to take a cab," he said. 

"It's not an inconvenience." 

"Sir-" 

Skinner frowned. "I said it's not an inconvenience, Agent Mulder. I'll drive you home...unless you have some objection to being around me...?" 

Mulder gulped. He had nearly forgotten about his boss's blunt style of personal interaction. "No, that's not it at all," he lied. 

"In that case, let's go," Skinner responded brusquely, lifting his luggage and bounding off in the direction of the parking deck. Mulder had no choice but to scurry off after him. 

As they drove to Mulder's apartment in Skinner's Lexus, Mulder gazed dolefully out the window. He found it impossible to read Skinner. He had no idea if the news of his enslavement in the alternate universe by Skinner's double had convinced him of Mulder's insanity or if his boss believed him. As always, the A.D.'s face was an inscrutable mask. 

Mulder regretted telling him the truth. Skinner often backed him up in his tangles with various X-files cases but he could push the A.D.'s belief system only so far. He was sure that Skinner thought he was nuts. He expected any moment for Skinner to demand that he agree to see an FBI-appointed psychiatrist to discuss these delusions (fantasies?) of being owned by his boss. 

The whole situation was mortifying beyond belief. He would have given anything to have stayed at that forensics conference in Phoenix, snoozing through lectures delivered mostly by windbags whose only talent seemed to be obfuscating their subject just enough to make it seem like they did real work, rather than existing as the hapless know- nothings they really were. They always crumpled under his persistent questioning like so much used tissue. 

However, if that had been the case, Jackson Thomas would still have been stranded in Ondolee. Mulder sighed inwardly. However big a nuisance Jackson had been to him, he couldn't wish that sort of existence on anyone. Though from the looks of it, the sex-crazed college student might have loved it. 

Remembering his travails with Jackson and the alternates made Mulder nervous. He didn't want to be dwelling on his experience with Lord Skinner and Master Krycek, especially not now, sitting alone with Skinner in his car. 

His own reactions to the alternates had been both intense and frightening to him. His body didn't seem to mind that he was being enslaved and violated over and over by alternates of his boss and his enemy; on the contrary, it seemed to love it. He remembered alternate Krycek's smug expression as he told Mulder that his body craved the attention it received, that Mulder deserved to be a slave. This outrageous and obviously manipulative observation made him furious, but it also made him afraid. 

Skinner pulled his car over to the curb. They had reached Mulder's apartment already. As Mulder was getting out of the car, Skinner turned to him and said, "It has been a rather long flight, Mulder, and I do have a bit of a drive back to my house. Do you think I could trouble you for some coffee?" 

The last thing on earth that Mulder wanted was to have Skinner up to his apartment. "Of course, sir. No problem at all," he said politely. 

Skinner followed Mulder out of the car and into his apartment building. As he followed the agent, he tried to control his breathing to calm himself. He was very excited to be alone with Mulder in his apartment right now. He wanted to toss Mulder onto a bed and quickly strip him naked...take those long legs and toss them back up over his shoulders, plunge his cock into Mulder's hot, silky depths...make those luscious, full lips cry out with pleasure! 

It would take great restraint to keep himself from mauling the object of his obsessive fantasies, especially given Mulder's confession of his "experience" in the alternate universe. All his pent-up yearning for the stunning agent threatened to come charging to the surface once he had heard Mulder's revelation. 

Skinner didn't know what to make of that. Any other person would probably be convinced that Mulder was insane. At this point, Skinner didn't much care. However, he was eager to hear all about what had happened to Mulder, whether it was real or imagined. 

Skinner secretly hoped that it was imagined. Any fantasies Mulder had as Skinner's slave were fantasies he could certainly live with. 

  
**12:05 AM  
Route 179   
Sedona, Arizona**

Lord Skinner and Alex walked quickly along the dusty highway. It was late but neither man was tired. On the contrary, both of them marched along energetically, musing on how each step took them closer to the object of their desire. The opening of the Cristalu Vortex always took a bit of an effort, but Lord Skinner was an experienced wizard, so he hardly felt the worse for wear. 

Alex peered off into the distance. His fledging powers didn't indicate that there were any human lifesigns nearby, and he was starting to get a bit edgy. He would trust Lord Skinner with his life, but he was impatient to get to an inn so they could set themselves down for the night and start planning on how they were going to ambush Mulder and take him back to Ondolee. 

He looked at his master. "My lord, do you see any dwellings that we might soon come upon, where we can settle for the night?" 

Lord Skinner ignored the apprentice, turning his head to stare back down the road. Alex sighed in resignation, but then he saw what Lord Skinner had been looking at. 

His breath caught in amazement. The creature was huge! It ran on four wheels like a cart but was not pulled by an animal, it moved by itself. It seemed to be entirely made of steel and painted with colors, displaying wording on its side that made no sense. 

It was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. It rumbled softly but as it moved over to the side of the road, Alex stood protectively in front of Lord Skinner, prepared to defend him if the thing attacked. 

"Stay, Alex," Lord Skinner frowned. "It isn't a creature, but a vehicle, something called a truck. It is a means of carrying goods in this society, from one destination to another. This man wants to help us, so behave yourself." 

A man poked his head out the window. "Say, did you two guys have a car accident or something? It's pretty late to be wandering around on Rte. 179!" 

Lord Skinner spoke up. "We are fine, my good man! However, we do need to get to an inn for the night. Could you possibly take us to one?" 

The truckdriver thought for a minute. The bald man seemed like a businessman of some sort and was obviously of good breeding. He was a bit concerned about the scowling young man carrying the leather jacket but decided he would take the risk. He wasn't a distrustful person by nature, and he had no desire to leave the two men to fend for themselves late at night on the highway. 

He spoke. "I can only take one of you in the cab. The other one has to ride in the back, in the truck. Sorry about that, but it can't be helped. I was just taking the truck back to the plant for the night." 

Lord Skinner gave Alex an amused look as they watched the man go to the back of the truck and slide open the door. Alex peered into the cavernous dark space and sighed. Hardly luxurious accommodations but he couldn't complain, knowing that this was the only way they were going to get anywhere. He hopped in the back, resolving to use whatever holding spell he could to keep from being thrown about like a rat in a barrel. 

As Lord Skinner got into the cab with the truckdriver, he smiled warmly at their benefactor. "To whom do I give thanks, my good man, for such noble generosity?" 

"Gregory Hicks, and it's no problem, I like to help people out when I can," responded the truckdriver, wondering at his hitchhiker's near- English accent and old-fashioned, stilted manner of speaking. He didn't seem like anyone Hicks had ever met before, in Arizona or anywhere else for that matter. 

"Is there an inn nearby where we can reside for the night?" Lord Skinner asked. 

"There's a motel about fifteen miles up the road, the Kachina Motor Lodge," Hicks responded. 

"Excellent!" Lord Skinner was pleased. He reflected that they should be there in no time at all, especially with this rapid mode of modern transportation. 

Hicks considered what sort of reception these two men would receive there. They weren't your run of the mill Sedona tourists. "And what name do you go by?" Hicks continued affably. 

"Walter Skinner, my good man. You won't regret your kindness," said Lord Skinner, resolving to cast a good luck spell on the man once he and Alex were settled. 

As they drove towards the motel, Gregory Hicks shook his head. He couldn't figure out why that name sounded familiar. 

  
**12:15 AM  
Washington, DC   
Mulder's Apartment**

Mulder unlocked the door to his apartment. He was gratified to finally be home. 

He dumped his bag in the foyer, as did Skinner. He then turned to his boss, "Why don't you have a seat. I'll see what caffeine products I can dig up for you, sir." 

As Skinner sunk into the couch, he surveyed Mulder's apartment. It wasn't the usual disordered mess, but it was hardly a well-furnished and homey abode either. Peering into the half-open door of the bedroom, he was amazed and gratified to see the enormous waterbed. It appeared that his delectable agent wasn't living an entirely Spartan existence after all. 

Mulder stuck his head out from the kitchen. "I have some Maxwell House left, and it's guaranteed to be under a month old. I happen to live on the stuff." 

Skinner smiled. "That'll be fine, Mulder." 

After Mulder had brewed the coffee, he came back into the living room with two cups, handing one to Skinner. 

"So what's going to be on the agenda for the X-files, now that we're all back on it?" 

Skinner snorted. "There are a few cases that are just waiting for you to peruse, Mulder. However, the biggest X-file right now, as far as I'm concerned, is you." 

Mulder gulped. "What are you talking about?" 

"You know what I mean. This whole alternate universe thing. What happened to you in Arizona? I'd really like to know." 

"I don't-" 

"Mulder, there are also plenty of routine, non-X-files related cases that are just begging for an agent as skilled as yourself to be assigned to. It makes no difference to me what you're working on for the next six months, even if the X-files are under my jurisdiction, but I'd think you'd be plenty tired of investigating farm manure," Skinner admonished him firmly. 

Mulder cursed himself for being an idiot, for now he didn't see any way out of telling Skinner what had happened to him in Sedona. "How much do you need to know?" he asked, his face bright red. 

Skinner ignored his embarrassed reaction. "Why don't we start from the beginning?" 

Mulder sighed resignedly. After a moment of contemplating his total lack of options, he began. "When we went out to Bell Rock to investigate Jackson's disappearance, to see if we could come up with any clues, I thought I'd have Scully stand right where Gregory Hicks had been standing when he saw Jackson disappear." 

"You were trying for a reenactment of the crime," Skinner interjected dryly. 

"I suppose so," Mulder responded nervously. "I was 99% sure that this wasn't a crime, that it really was an X-file, but you never know. Hicks seemed innocent enough but I wanted to cover all the bases. I also wanted to see what Scully could see from that distance as well." 

"Go on." 

"When I got up to Bell Rock, there was a swirling gust of wind while all the air around it remained still. I turned and yelled at Scully to come and take a look at it, when it got stronger and stronger, and soon it was all around me. 

I started spinning. I've never felt a force like that, it was incredible! It lifted me off my feet and then I blacked out. 

When I came to, I was on the ground of what looked like a forest, huge, deciduous trees and lush, green overgrowth. I was pretty surprised, since I'd just been in the arid, red rock desert region of Sedona, Arizona! Then, only seconds later, I ran into Jackson Thomas, or more accurately, he ran into me. He knocked me down, and then we were captured by-" Mulder choked in his delivery, "by slave traders, who immediately took us to some sort of slave stable to sell on the block the next day." 

He paused. Skinner was gazing at him intently again. What was the man thinking? 

Skinner realized that Mulder stopped talking. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and then said, "Continue with your story, Agent Mulder." 

Story. Mulder sighed to himself. He knew Skinner wouldn't believe him, why did he ever agree to tell him anything? 

"They put us on the block the next morning. I couldn't see with the crowd that was there, but all of a sudden, Jackson and I were sold, to your look-alike, a man called Lord Walter Skinner," Mulder said, not meeting Skinner's eyes. 

"He was a wizard of some sorts, and he had an apprentice wizard with him named Alex Krycek. Jackson and I generally had a tough time with them, and at one point I was kidnapped by a creature sent by the C.G.B. Spender look-alike wizard, isn't that rich? But eventually we escaped with the help of a red-haired enchantress named Lady Dana Katherine, after some uh...effort on our parts to convince her! And so here we are." Mulder concluded, hoping that Skinner wouldn't ask any more questions. 

Skinner stood up and approached Mulder, standing so close to the agent that he could feel Skinner's breath on his cheek. "And so here we are, indeed." Skinner said softly, touching his arm gently. 

There was an electric silence in which Mulder could hear the pounding of his own heart. Skinner looked at him with an amused expression and then turned and sat back down. 

As Mulder took a gulp of coffee to fortify himself, Skinner asked, "Is that really all, Agent Mulder? What did this Lord Skinner and Krycek-duplicate want you two for? What were your duties?" 

Mulder started choking, his face turning purple. Skinner leaped to his feet in alarm. 

"Mulder, are you all right?" he said, leaning forward and starting to pound the agent on the back. Mulder surprised him by immediately jumping away. 

"I-I-I'm okay, sir!" he sputtered. "It just went down the wrong way." 

Mulder still wouldn't meet his eyes. Skinner started to get concerned. "Mulder, what is it? What did they do to you?" 

Finally Mulder met his gaze. "We were sex slaves, okay? I was Lord Skinner's personal pleasure slave and so was Jackson, though he didn't get the same frequency of attention I did, from him or Krycek either!" Mulder turned red. "At first they used him to get me to cooperate, but when it was apparent that Jackson was hardly the unblemished little flower they made him out to be, things changed barely at all. I don't know what it was, really, they wouldn't leave me alone. They were at me all the time, I was in a terminal state of exhaustion!" 

The image of Mulder being used that way again and again made Skinner feel incredibly aroused and at the same time guilty for feeling that way. It was obvious that Mulder was ashamed and mortified by his experience, as much as it appealed to Skinner...and it greatly appealed to Skinner. Even now, his cock was a hard bulge against the front of his pants. An image of a naked and chained Mulder kneeling before him was setting him on fire. 

He couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed Mulder's cup out of his hand and set it on the coffee table. Leaning forward, he wrapped his brawny arms around the agent, who gave a squawk of surprise and started backwards. 

"Sir? Sir?" Mulder squeaked, almost beyond speech as Skinner didn't release him. Was Skinner trying to comfort him, or-Mulder was almost dreading the answer. The atmosphere in the apartment had suddenly turned surreal, as if it were an extension of his bizarre experience in Ondolee. 

"Now Mulder, calm down. There's something I have to tell you," Skinner said softly, looking tenderly into his agent's eyes. 

He continued. "And that's that I care very much for you. I always have! I went nuts last week when you disappeared! I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat...I was miserable! I resolved to tell you how I feel if you turned out to be okay. So here I am. Life is too short to mess around, Fox," he hugged Mulder strongly, "I'm just so glad you came back to me!" 

Mulder couldn't believe what he was hearing. His ex-boss, now his boss, was in love with him! He could hear Lord Skinner snickering in his brain. So the master wizard had been right when he had informed him that Skinner probably felt the same way about Mulder that Lord S. did! 

He tried to pull away but Skinner tightened his embrace. "I know that this must be a shock to you, Mulder, but I want you to please consider what I have to say before you react. It sounds like you've been through a lot in the past week, so-" 

"So you believe me?" Mulder asked him hopefully. This was a welcome turn of events. 

Skinner hesitated. He actually didn't believe a word of it, but now wasn't the time to convey his disbelief. "Er, it sounds awful for anyone." 

Mulder suddenly felt annoyed. "Yes?" 

Skinner sighed. "Well, I'm sure if it'd happened, you'd be very upset about it," he said, unable to lie to this beautiful man. 

"I knew it! I knew it!" Mulder yelled, pushing Skinner away. 

"Fox-" 

"That's Mulder! Mulder! You goddamn don't believe me, even after you worm the truth out of me with your threats! I've had it!" 

Skinner tried to repair the damage. "Mulder, I didn't say that I did not believe you-" 

"But you didn't say you believed me, either!" Mulder was incensed. 

"Mulder-" 

"Why does this always happen? I go through some admittedly bizarre experience, but it happens, and then I get the hairy eyeball when I try to tell you and Scully! Can't you two just believe me for once? Can't you two just support me? Christ, what does a guy have to do to gain some trust around here? If you don't believe me, then you must think I'm some sort of fruitcake, and how can you 'care very much' for a fruitcake?" Mulder fumed. 

Skinner was at a loss at how to respond to the seething, fiery agent. Mulder was right, the two of them never did seem to believe Mulder. Scully especially was always trying to explain away Mulder's experiences with her store of scientific facts and formulas. 

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Mulder, I guess you're right. We haven't given you much support, have we? I can't speak for Scully, but as for myself, that'll definitely change." 

Hearing his boss apologize for his past behavior was too much for Mulder. He had been through a lot in the past week, both mentally and physically, and these words of consolation when he'd expected to hear only scorn had a tremendous effect on him. He collapsed on the couch and put his hands over his face. 

Skinner sat down on the sofa next to Mulder and hesitantly put his arm around the agent's shoulders. To his utter astonishment, Mulder leaned into his embrace. He turned his face up against Skinner's chest and sighed loudly. 

As Skinner held him closer, Mulder sighed. "I just feel kind of lost, you know, Skinner?" 

"We all do once in awhile, Mulder. I'm here to support you now." 

"You have no idea what it's like to have gone through what I went through and have no one believe me." 

"You're tough," Skinner tried to reassure him, "You've been through worse!" 

Mulder groaned. "Yeah, lucky me." He sat up and dabbed at his eyes. "Sorry for the unmanly display of emotion there, boss!" 

Skinner chuckled. He was pleased to see Mulder returning to his old self. 

He started to stroke Mulder's cheek, who started and looked at him with wide-eyed surprise. Then, Mulder surprised Skinner even further by shutting his eyes and moaning softly. 

Mulder was barely aware of what he was doing but he was at the end of his tether. He was tired, tired of fighting his attraction to Skinner and tired of hiding the truth of what happened to him beyond the vortex. After he got over the initial shock of his boss making a pass at him, he was stunned to realize how right it felt. 

He had spent the afternoon and most of the flight back to DC in a high state of tension worrying about whether his boss would find out what happened to him at the alternate Skinner's hands. Now that it was out, Mulder was surprised at Skinner's reaction, and how accepting and reassuring he was. It still made him furious that his boss didn't believe him but Mulder also came to the realization of how much he had missed Skinner's Rock of Gibraltar-like presence. 

Skinner took Mulder's silence as his cue to turn the agent's face towards his. He devoured his luscious mouth with a deep, probing kiss. He had been holding himself back in Mulder's presence for years, there were many times when he felt like jumping the man but had exercised almost super-human-like restraint. Now he could control himself no longer. 

Mulder responded to Skinner's ardor with a passion of his own. Everything about Skinner felt right...perhaps his treatment at the hands of Lord Skinner made him susceptible to A.D. Skinner's advances. He suddenly felt a compelling lust that overwhelmed him, he had always respected Skinner and his experience with Lord Skinner had finally forced him to acknowledge his subconscious yearning for the older man. 

Skinner finally broke away from the kiss. "Bedroom, Mulder. Now!" 

Mulder flinched. It reminded him a bit too much of Lord Skinner. 

Skinner saw Mulder's reaction and was worried. "Is it okay?" 

Mulder looked into the A.D.'s compassionate brown eyes and made his decision. "Yes. Most definitely." 

He wanted Skinner. That was all there was to it. He felt guilty at all the pleasure he'd felt at Lord Skinner's hands even if he was forced into it. For years he'd admired and respected this man, and somewhere along the way this respect and admiration had deepened into something else without him realizing it. It took his encounters with Lord Skinner to make him aware of that. 

Gradually they made their way into the bedroom, shedding their clothes. Mulder was glad to see Lord Skinner's strong physique mirrored in Skinner's. He was like the master wizard in every way, though Mulder knew that there was one thing that they didn't have in common. 

Mulder knew in his heart that he could trust Skinner, that he would never try to dominate Mulder the way Lord Skinner did. It was the most important difference between a kind, civilized man of the twentieth century and a medieval wizard warlord. Mulder was sure Skinner was completely repelled by the idea of owning and claiming another human being in that way. 

They tumbled onto the bed kissing and caressing each other. Skinner was almost beside himself with joy; he'd wanted Fox for so long and now here he was in bed with him. He licked a trail down Mulder's chest and then across his stomach. He then swirled his tongue in Mulder's navel and continued downwards. Finally he took Mulder's half-hard cock into his mouth and started to suck him. 

"Uhhhnnn," Mulder moaned softly. Skinner tended him with his mouth in a similar fashion to Lord Skinner, but there was also a tenderness that didn't exist with the master wizard. He reached down and stroked Skinner's head, urging him on. Finally Mulder came with a loud cry, shooting into Skinner's mouth, who promptly swallowed every drop. 

Skinner stood back and surveyed the luscious agent eagerly. He longed to fuck Mulder. He had imagined the feel of Mulder's tight anus swallowing his cock for years as he thrust hard and fast against those gorgeous globes. He reached under the agent and grabbed one of his buttocks, causing Mulder to start and back away. 

"What is it, Fox?" Skinner asked him, concerned. 

Mulder looked up at him dolefully. Skinner had already told him that he didn't believe him about his venture into the alternate universe. He figured that if he told Skinner that he was still sore from his various encounters with Lord Skinner and company, Skinner would probably still not believe him and might even consider sending him for a psychiatric evaluation. He didn't want to push the A.D.'s faith in him any farther than he had already. 

He couldn't think of a good excuse other than, "I think we need to take things slowly. I mean, I've had a rough week, Walter, I just need some time to regroup." 

Skinner's deadpan expression betrayed none of the intense disappointment he felt. He wondered what was holding Mulder back. Could it be that he was a virgin with anal sex? The A.D. was surprised to consider this possibility, as Mulder certainly seemed to be gung ho about everything else! However, stranger things had happened. 

"Okay, Fox, we can take it slow," he said gruffly. "I know you've had a rough time. I'm here to support you, in whatever way you want. Should I go?" 

Mulder was surprised. "Hey, no! At least let me return the favor, boss!" 

Skinner was amused. "That's Walter, you brat! At least, out of the office, it is! Boss indeed, maybe I should have you call me Master!" 

Mulder winced but quickly recovered. Now that he had told Skinner what happened, he wanted to get it behind him as fast as possible and return to his life in DC...and maybe a fledging relationship with the A.D. 

Skinner's erection was as huge and inviting as Lord Skinner's. Mulder tongued the head, realizing it had the same musky flavor as Lord Skinner's. He took the entire organ into his mouth with difficulty and sucked hard and fast to a chorus of groans from the A.D. It wasn't long before Skinner came, gushing full force down Mulder's throat. 

Skinner was amazed at how fantastic Mulder was at oral sex. He seriously doubted that Mulder was inexperienced but he couldn't imagine why else Mulder would be skittish about anal sex. At any rate, the blow job surpassed even his sexual fantasies of Mulder, which had been quite lurid to say the least. 

"Fox?" Skinner asked him softly. 

"Yes, Walter?" 

"Does this mean that you want me to stay?" 

Mulder laughed. "As long as you don't start playing the doubting thomas on me again!" 

Skinner chuckled. He lay back on the bed and gestured for Mulder to join him, who did so without hesitation. 

Mulder was utterly exhausted. He hadn't slept properly for hours, and he was looking forward to a long night's sleep in the comforting arms of the A.D. 

  
**12:35 AM  
Kachina Motor Lodge   
Sedona, Arizona **

Alex switched the radio on and off with fascination. Music filled the air at whim. He still couldn't get over these modern conveniences. He resolved to study all the apparatus he encountered in this strange land so he could construct such items when they returned to Ondolee. 

"Alex, are you finished playing with that?" Lord Skinner asked him. 

"Why, do you have something better for me to play with, my lord?" Alex leered. 

"Indeed I do. I also have something to show you!" Lord S. beamed. 

He held up a gleaming coin of the realm. He inserted it into a slot to the side of the bed and suddenly the bed started to shake. Alex jumped off in amazement. 

"The bed vibrates! What will these strange folk think of next?" he exclaimed. 

"Get back on it, my love. You'll soon see what a lovely experience it is!" Skinner growled lecherously. 

He stripped off his clothes quickly. Watching his darling boy's ingenuous fascination with all the mechanical wonders they'd encountered stimulated him in the usual way. He adored Alex, and it had been awhile since they had been alone together in this way once Fox Mulder had come into their lives. 

They had checked into the Kachina Motor Lodge with little inconvenience. The reception clerk had hesitated a moment when they requested to share a room but one had been available. She demanded a deposit, which hadn't been difficult for Lord S. to conjure, as he was able to see some bills when she opened the cash register. He created the amount she needed and more for later. 

Alex had looked with wide-eyed wonder at all he saw. The plush motel room had conveniences he'd never before experienced, just the hot and cold running water alone was amazing, and now he lay nude on a bed that moved! For a moment he had to admit the attraction such a world would have for Fox Mulder, even if the lush slave still belonged back in Ondolee with his proper masters. 

Lord Skinner turned Alex on his stomach, after laying a pillow down under him. He was now afforded his favorite view of his apprentice: the muscular back, the firm, luscious buttocks, the large, erect cock. Holding onto Alex's hips, Lord S. thrust himself in to the hilt, causing Alex to cry out in his own particular blend of pleasure and pain. 

The feel of Alex's tight anus gripping his cock made Lord Skinner crazy with lust, and he thrust in harder and deeper. He reached around to the front to grab Alex's erection and pump it roughly. It didn't take long for Alex to give several ecstatic cries and come in great spurts onto the sheets. The clenching of Alex's sphincter as he came was too much for Lord S., and he came with a roar, spurting deep into his apprentice. 

Lord Skinner covered his apprentice's body with his, luxuriating in the silky sensation. "That was lovely, my sweet. This new world agrees with you," he murmured in his ear. 

Alex's gorgeous body gleamed with sweat as he turned and smiled slyly at the master wizard. "It is not so agreeable that I am forgetting our mission, my lord!" 

"Of course not!" Lord S. beamed as he disengaged himself. "I suppose that it a none-too-subtle hint that we should start making our plans. I have conjured enough currency for us to travel to DC. Once we are there, we must proceed very carefully, for Fox Mulder must not have any inkling that we have followed him until we have him safely in our possession. Our first step is to observe him in his habitat, and then once he is caught unawares, we will pounce!" 

"And shall we impersonate our alternates, then?" 

"Yes, if it comes to that. We must first find and familiarize ourselves with his dwelling and place of work, the F.B.I. Then we will see if it is necessary to pretend to be our doubles." 

Lord Skinner put on a silk dressing gown and took out a long, thick object covered in brown paper that he proceeded to light with his powers. Alex jumped when he saw the flame. "What is that, my lord? It smolders like ash!" 

"It is an item called a cigar," Lord Skinner told him as he puffed on it. "A man in the lobby was smoking one and gave me one to try. It is quite nice, would you care to try it?" 

Alex wrinkled up his nose at the strong smell the strange object gave off. "No, my lord, I think I prefer other things in my mouth!" 

Lord Skinner laughed with gusto at his apprentice's wry humor. He was greatly enjoying their pursuit of Fox Mulder into his world and the only thing that would make it even better was having his delicious little Fox back in his paws once again. 

Soon, Lord Skinner promised himself. All good things come to those who wait...and watch! 

  
**2:15 AM  
Washington, DC   
Outside Mulder's Apartment **

Alex Krycek looked up at Mulder's apartment window feeling very disgruntled indeed. He had been lurking periodically outside the building for days, planning to surprise his favorite FBI agent, when tonight he saw Skinner drive up in his Lexus with Mulder in tow. He had hidden and watched them from the bushes, waiting for the A.D. to depart. However, he then saw the lights go out around a half hour after the two men entered the place, with Skinner's Lexus still parked outside. 

Skinner was still up there. The apartment was dark, and A.D. Skinner was still up there! His hand trembled with rage as he gripped the palm pilot in his hand. He was dying to use it, to turn it on full blast and ruin their little party. Mulder was his, dammit, not Skinner's, and he longed to drive that point home once and for all! 

He had wanted Mulder for years. He never denied himself anything but the situation had been all wrong for him to initiate that kind of relationship with Mulder. Now with the power shifts in the Consortium, he was at last free to pursue his desire. Having denied himself for so long had transformed his attraction for the stunning agent into an overwhelming obsession. He wanted Mulder with the galvanizing force of a volcano and was furious to find that wishy- washy bureaucrat Skinner spending the night with the object of his lust. 

Once again, he fingered the palm pilot. He snickered to himself. If he killed Skinner now, Mulder would be caught with the A.D. in his bed! Such a prospect, though extremely inviting, probably wouldn't endear him to the feisty agent and could earn him his undying enmity if Mulder ever found out. No, it would have to wait. And then again, perhaps his use of the nanobots could convince Mulder to be cooperative in case his first inclination was to be otherwise. 

Krycek glared up at the window one more time before leaving. He had plans, plans for the both of them...and he would be damned if he let anyone or anything stand in his way. 

_"He's got problems. Needs a man's hand on his shoulder."_

—Joe Orton 

* * *

E-mail address: [email removed]   
Rating: NC-17   
Keywords: M/SK M/K UST   
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting.   
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. You may want to read the original series, "Beyond the Vortex," for this series to make any sense.   
In this chapter, Mulder returns to DC, facing a very curious A.D.   
Author's Notes:   
I would like to thank Jo B., Di Ann, Peta Caldwell, Xanthe, Kiyoko, and Nicole for all their support.   
Constructive feedback is always welcome. This is my first attempt at slash, so please pull your punches.   
WARNING! SLASH. This story contains sexual interaction between two men, turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.   
---


	2. Chapter II

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**Charade II  
by Cerulean Blue**

  
Mulder stirred and opened his eyes to find Skinner's arms wrapped tightly around him in a clinch, breathing heavily in a deep sleep. He tried to gently wend his way out of his lover's clutch without waking him but it was hopeless. 

He gazed at Skinner's sleeping face. He tried to quell the feeling of panic that surged up inside him at the thought of what they had done the previous night. At the time, it had felt so right, but now he was having second thoughts. He had had a harrowing week and wondered if it was a good idea to start a relationship with Skinner. He was his boss again, and Mulder was sure that if there were any consequences to be paid, he'd pay them. 

With a sinking feeling, he thought about the Consortium and what they would do to them if their enemies found out. He had no desire to subject himself or the A.D. to that kind of blackmail. He wasn't so worried about himself as the A.D. Skinner had had a tough year, having lost Mulder and Scully from the X-files, and then having been poisoned and almost buying the farm. He didn't need to give the Consortium something as juicy as an affair with another man to hang over his head. 

Almost as if he had heard Mulder's thoughts, Skinner started stirring and muttering in his sleep. Mulder disentangled himself from Skinner's embrace. The A.D.'s eyes flew open and immediately settled on Mulder with his disconsolate expression. 

"What is it, Fox?" Skinner asked, concerned. 

"Oh, I was just thinking what a field day the Consortium would have with this little adventure of ours," Mulder frowned. 

"A little adventure? So that's what all this was to you?" Skinner responded grimly. 

"Well, what would you call it?" 

"Making love, because we care deeply about each other. Or at least, I care deeply about you. In case you don't know, that's a euphemism for 'love,'" Skinner said gravely. 

"I mean, don't you think it would open you up to blackmail?" Mulder blurted out, blushing profusely. 

Skinner sighed. So that was the crux of it. "Mulder, it isn't like you 

to be concerned about the Consortium bastards and what they think. You've faced worse things in your life. I wasn't lying last night when I said you're tough. There's something else, isn't there?" 

Mulder took a deep breath. "I just don't know if I'm ready for this, Skinner. You have no idea what I went through in that world. You especially have no idea because you don't believe me! I care about you too, but there are things I need to do, and I can't let distractions get in my way." 

Skinner glared at him. So that's what it boiled down to. A man with a mission. Mulder had been obviously needy yet so unapproachable for years and definitely alone. Now Skinner was able to observe firsthand a real pro build walls around himself. Lucky him. He would have thought it funny if he hadn't pounced on Mulder last night and thrown caution to the winds by telling the maddening agent how he felt about him. 

"Nothing will get in your way, Mulder. The Consortium has enough to worry about without blackmailing us. I say, let them. You've got to live your life, Mulder, you can't be constantly looking over your shoulder." 

"I'd agree with you, except for one thing, sir. I need to find Samantha. It's my whole reason for working in the FBI to begin with. It's not just some casual quest. It drives my whole life. I have to find her, or find out what happened to her, and I can't let anything get in my way," Mulder said forlornly. This conversation was harder than he'd expected. 

Skinner stood up from the bed. "I can't talk about this on an empty stomach, my friend. I suggest you go shower, and I'll see if I can dig up something for us to eat." 

"There's noth—" 

"I figured, Mulder," Skinner cut him off, as he got out of bed. "That's why I'm going downstairs to get some bagels and coffee at the deli on the corner. Go shower, I'll be back in a minute." 

Mulder ducked into the bathroom as Skinner donned his pants and shirt from the night before. Once in the bathroom, Mulder looked at himself in the mirror. He looked better rested and refreshed than he had in a long time, the circles were gone as was the heavy-lidded expression. It would take awhile for him to regain the energy that had been drained out of him by being fucked into unconsciousness for over a week straight, but at least he was on the right path. 

As he stood under the shower, luxuriating in the hot water running over his body, he reflected on the situation with Skinner. He was starting to have second thoughts about breaking it off. Sex with the A.D. had been so incredible. And before, when Skinner had gotten out of bed, Mulder enjoyed his view of the magnificent torso as his lover roamed the bedroom searching for his clothes. The man was a sculpted Greek god; no matter how much Mulder worked out, he could never hope to match those huge biceps and enormous pecs. 

His lingering memories of Skinner's physique were having a hotter effect on his groin than the invigorating, steamy shower. He tried to steer his mind away from these lascivious thoughts but instead recalled how Skinner bellowed when he came and could almost feel the rush of semen in his mouth. The sex between them had been so intense; even without anal intercourse, Mulder had felt as if he were fulfilling a long-forgotten dream. 

He draped a towel around his midsection awkwardly, as he was now sporting a huge erection. As he came out of the bathroom, he was startled to see Skinner lounging on the couch with a hot cup of coffee. 

Blushing, he skirted into the bedroom. "Back so soon?" he queried over his shoulder as he dried himself off. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Skinner answered from directly behind him. "Oh, there was no line. Guess that place is known more for its deli meats menu than anything else. It's a shame, good coffee and bagels too, the New York variety," he answered smoothly. He had had a nice glimpse of Mulder's beautiful body and his prodigious erection. 

He walked over to where Mulder was standing speechless, the towel awkwardly rewrapped over himself. He tugged gently at the towel to pull it off but Mulder held fast, trembling with nervousness. 

"You can try them later," Skinner murmured in a husky voice. He gave the towel a firm tug and tore it completely off Mulder's body. 

"Walter, I—" Mulder tried to protest. 

"Shhh. You think too much, Mulder. Give that great brain of yours a rest for once. More importantly, give yourself a break!" Skinner said, pressing a finger to the Mulder's lips. That said he quickly replaced his finger with his lips, capturing his agent's delectable mouth, prying apart and exploring its very depths. He then reached behind and clutched Mulder's buttocks, kneading them gently, pressing him up against his own erection so they met, groin to groin. 

He ran his other hand over Mulder's chest, teasing his nipples into fine points. The hand traveled swiftly over his stomach and to his groin, where Skinner captured the agent's erection in a sure grip, causing Mulder to gasp in alarm. He pumped it roughly, eliciting a helpless groan from the object of his affection, and felt Mulder soften in his embrace. His hand that was kneading Mulder's buttocks reached down and tentatively stroked his anus, circling around and tickling the tiny opening. Mulder gave a start as if he came to his senses and pulled out of Skinner's embrace. 

"It's okay, Mulder, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for," Skinner soothed, thinking that Mulder was concerned that Skinner would want to fuck him. In reality, the region was still somewhat inflamed from his numerous sexual encounters with Lord Skinner and company. However, he was healing fast, and Mulder was sorely tempted right now by Skinner's advances. He looked at the A.D. with an enticingly dazed expression, pupils dilated with lust. 

"Walter, we have to get to the office," he croaked, forcing the words out. 

"Hey, I'm your boss again, aren't I? Besides, it's early. Let me take care of you, Fox, don't worry about it," Skinner breathed seductively as he pulled Mulder back towards him. He bent down before the beautiful agent as if in an act of worship and gripped his buttocks to push him towards him. Skinner then engulfed Mulder's cock with his eager mouth and started to suck him urgently. 

Mulder's body jerked forward with an "Uhhhnnn," and he clasped Skinner's head towards him. Skinner sucked him with as much force and determination as Lord Skinner; soon Mulder was crying out his name and coming in great spurts in his mouth. If Skinner hadn't been supporting him, he might have collapsed, his legs trembling with the impact of his orgasm. 

Skinner pulled away and stood up quickly, not letting go of the agent. He kissed Mulder deeply, letting him taste himself on the A.D.'s tongue. Mulder moaned into his mouth. He felt like jello in Skinner's arms. At the moment, all he wanted was to get down on his hands and knees and have Skinner fuck him long and hard. 

To his disappointment, Skinner pulled away with a chuckle. "Well, I guess I won that argument!" 

"Very funny," Mulder responded shakily. He was unnerved at how strongly he had responded to Skinner. This extreme sexual responsiveness didn't jive with his image of himself. 

Skinner touched his cheek, gazing at him tenderly. "Get dressed, Mulder. We'll have our coffee and bagels, and then I'll see you at the office later. Okay?" 

Mulder tried to think of a sensible response and failed. He sighed, giving up. "Whatever you say, boss." 

As he reached for his robe, Mulder reflected that his life certainly was full of some rather unexpected twists and turns. 

  
**11:AM  
FBI Hoover Building**

Mulder looked over the stack of X-files cases sitting on his desk. While there were a fair number of cases, so far none of them had seemed worth investigating. 

He looked up as Scully came into the office. "How's your mother?" 

Scully flashed him a quick smile. "She's fine, Mulder. The doctor decided to put her in a leg brace to try to strengthen the muscle. If that works, she won't need surgery. She has to wear it a few hours a day and then see him again in a couple of months. So what sort of cases do we have here?" 

"How about this one?" he said, tossing a folder at her. 

Scully picked it up and started to read. "Oh, Mulder, you can't be serious. A woman who's convinced her dog is an alien?" 

"Why not? We already know there are some aliens that can shapeshift. What better disguise than a dog? After all, they're famous for being Man's Best Friend. Great way to obtain valuable inside information," Mulder responded, gazing keenly at her through his glasses. 

When Scully looked blankly at him, he reached over and patted her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm kidding, Scully. Kidding." Jeez, when would his partner ever develop a sense of humor? 

Scully shook her head. "You really had me going there for a minute." She picked up a folder. "How about this case...a man who's convinced the Devil's in his closet?" 

Mulder sighed sympathetically. "I'd say it's a man who needs to take his medication." 

Scully read the case description further. She turned the page to the short history of the person who filed the complaint. "Bertrand Norris, outpatient Crestview Psychiatric Hospital, on risperdal for treatment of psychotic episodes...you're right. That's what I would have said right off the bat but it's not what I would have expected from you!" 

"That's a typical paranoid schizophrenic delusion, Scully, involving the Devil. Don't you remember Louis Pinoti, how he was convinced the Devil was ordering him to kill?" 

Scully looked at him impishly. "I really wonder about you sometimes, Mulder! How do you recall all this stuff?" 

Mulder turned back to his stack of files with a smirk. "All in a day's work, Scully!" 

As he perused the cases, Mulder was appreciative that Scully hadn't asked him anything more about his disappearance. She had been supportive when he had first told her about his experience in the alternate universe, but it was clear that she didn't believe him. However, she had left the grilling to Skinner, and when that hadn't seemed to bear immediate fruit (or at least of the sort that she would have expected), she had seen fit to let the matter drop. Mulder appreciated that she realized that he had been through a tough week and didn't want to press him. 

"Mulder?" Scully called him tentatively. 

He looked up to see her blue eyes gazing at him with concern. "Yes, Scully?" 

"You know if you need to talk about anything I'm here, right?" 

He beamed at her. "Right!" Trust Scully to support him even when it flew in the face of her total disbelief. 

She smiled warmly back at him. "Great! Now about this case—" 

Suddenly the phone rang. Mulder reached over and picked it up. 

"Mulder!" 

A hoarse, unrecognizable voice greeted him. "Glad to see you're back in town, Agent Mulder!" 

"Who is this?" Mulder frowned. He was used to all sorts of cranks calling him. 

"A concerned friend with some very valuable information." 

"Such as?" 

"Such as a top secret government-sanctioned project designed to help in the coming war," the caller rasped into the phone. 

"War?" 

"The war that will occur between us and the alien invaders in the very near future." The caller cleared his throat. "The research being performed at this facility is of the utmost importance to the future of our planet. It is vital that you know about the radiant wave project so you can participate in the protection of the scientists involved. If such a weapon ever got into the hands of the wrong party, the war would be lost before it has even begun!" 

"Oh really? That's very interesting," Mulder snorted skeptically. "What is this radiant wave project going to accomplish?" 

"Ah, Agent Mulder, that is information that awaits you. Meet me tonight at midnight at the warehouse on the corner of 17th Street and Farragut North. And come alone." 

"Wait a minute!!!" Mulder exclaimed into the phone, but all he heard was a dial tone. 

Scully looked at him with a frown on her pretty face. "What was that all about? War? Radiant wave?" 

Mulder looked at her impassively. "It was some crackpot, blathering on about aliens and top secret government projects. He actually wants me to meet him tonight to get some information, supposedly." 

"You're not going, are you?" she asked worriedly. 

Mulder's face broke into a bright smile. "Meet some stranger alone, at midnight, to get information on what is probably some bogus project? Subject myself to risk? Scully, how well do you know me, really? Huh?" 

Scully was taken aback. "I don't know what happened to you in that supposed alternate universe, but I like the result! Good thinking, Mulder, it does sound suspicious!" 

As Scully returned to looking through the stack of X-file cases, she missed Mulder jotting down "17th Street and Farragut North at midnight" on the corner of his pad. 

  
**12:PM  
FBI Hoover Building**

Scully had left the office to go to a meeting. Mulder was munching on a sandwich and catching up on his paperwork when he heard the door open. 

He looked up. To his amazement, he was faced with cigarette- smoking man, who looked him over with a knowing smirk. 

"What the hell do you want?" Mulder greeted him angrily. 

"Such a lovely greeting. I heard you took a bit of a vacation." C.G.B. 

Spender leered. 

Mulder's heart started pounding. "It's none of your goddamn business what I do!" 

"Really? How inhospitable. I'm only looking out for you, dear boy. You had me concerned. So glad to see you made it back here in one piece," CSM chuckled, patting Mulder reassuringly on the arm. 

Mulder threw his hand off angrily. "I repeat, what the hell do you want?" 

"I'm here to give you a word of advice, dear boy. Even the cleverest of foxes can fall into a rattrap. I would watch the company you keep, and the information that's given to you, and realize that the predator can very easily become the prey. No matter how clever the fox, the rat has the superior longevity on this planet and the greater propensity to win out in the end," CSM said, as he lit up his cigarette with a smug expression. 

Mulder shook his head angrily. The man was talking in riddles. Fox, rat? Perhaps CSM was referring to Krycek, but Mulder hadn't seen the son-of-a-bitch in months. It was unlikely that CSM would ever have the desire to protect him from Krycek, unless the two of them were setting up some elaborate scheme to play with his head. 

Mulder stood up. "What the hell are you talking about? Seems like you've given up kidnapping little girls and murdering the men who've worked for you to take up a second career as a professional comedian! You know what you can do with your advice. Where's my sister, you bastard? That's the only information I want from you! Get the hell out of my office!" 

CSM merely smirked at him. The beauty was so full of spirit. He was happy that he now had the evidence he needed that Mulder was just as lively between the sheets. "You met your sister already, Mulder. Don't you remember? And you were supposed to come work for me as a result, a deal you most unkindly reneged on—" 

"Get out!" 

CSM dropped his cigarette with a sneer and ground it out with the heel of his shoe. "You are most ungrateful, dear boy. You try the patience of those who care about you. Perhaps you need a little lesson in how to express proper appreciation to your betters, the ones who watch over you and look out for your interests—" 

That remark was the last straw for Mulder. "Get the hell out of my office before I throw you out!" 

CSM threw up his hands in mock dismay. "I'm going, I'm going. Just remember I warned you, Mulder. And not just about the company you keep!" 

With that, CSM mercifully left Mulder's office as quietly as he came in. 

After he left, Mulder's hand brushed up against the gun under his jacket. It would have been so tempting to take it out and blast a hole through CSM's smug face. However, not only was it cold-blooded murder for which he would most unjustly be sent to jail, Mulder knew that it might also kill the chance of ever recovering Sam. As much as he despised the old bastard, he was quite possibly the key to finding his sister. 

At least CSM hadn't mentioned his relationship with Skinner. Mulder had been sure that when CSM entered his office that the man had intended to blackmail him. It was apparent that CSM and therefore the Consortium had no idea of his relationship with Skinner, so at least that secret was safe for now. 

He sighed. He'd only been back in DC for one day and already things were more interesting than they'd been for a long time. He decided to give the Lone Gunmen a call and see if they could find out anything about the radiant wave project. 

  
**1:PM Flight  
Phoenix-DC**

Alex gazed eagerly out the window as the plane gained altitude. He couldn't believe how high they were flying. He loved the experience of traveling in an airplane, the aerial view of Arizona and New Mexico had been magnificent as they flew over those states. 

"My lord, this is a most generous gift!" he exclaimed excitedly. "It is 

an even more fantastic experience than riding Melophomene through the heavens!" Alex had loved riding the flying horse to rescue Mulder from the clutches of Draco, but flying in an airplane surpassed even that extraordinary mode of travel. 

"You really think so, Alex? I much prefer Melphomene myself. What a wondrous horse she was, so courageous! These modern inventions seem to remove man from firsthand experience, to turn the event into a remote occasion from which he is quite sheltered," Lord Skinner said thoughtfully. He reached into his jacket for a cigar and proceeded to light it. 

Immediately a stewardess appeared at his elbow. "Sir, there is no smoking on this flight." 

Lord Skinner eyed her jovially. "My apologies, madam! I am not from these parts, so you must forgive the occasional faux pas." 

The stewardess smiled back at him, Lord Skinner's good humor was infectious. "No problem, sir!" 

"Are we allowed to imbibe liquor, my dear?" 

"The liquor cart will be around momentarily," she responded, starting back down the aisle. 

"Do you see what I mean, Alex," Lord S. whispered, "A bloodless existence, where men aren't allowed to be men, and women aren't allowed to be women! So many rules! No one knows how to enjoy themselves, and no one knows their place in the grand scheme of things. I much prefer Ondolee!" 

Alex much preferred that Lord Skinner didn't smoke cigars, but he would never voice such an opinion. He adored Lord S. with a devotion that bordered on worship and would never say or do anything to purposefully anger his lord. 

Soon the liquor cart made its way to their seats. Lord Skinner ordered a brandy for himself and a beer for Alex. 

"Delicious brandy, Alex. At least they don't stint on that! As soon as we settle in our hotel, I want you to locate Fox Mulder. It should be an easy thing to find the Hoover Building, but I want you to make sure that no one spots you. It is essential that Fox not know of our presence in his world." 

"Yes, my lord." 

"You may want to render yourself invisible if you must. I shall leave that up to you. However, we must study our prey as carefully as possible before we strike," Lord S. declared as he sipped his brandy. 

"I shall proceed with the utmost caution, my lord," said Alex, already dreaming of all the delicious things he would do to Mulder once they had him back in their possession. 

Neither man noticed a gentleman with gray hair, wearing a dark suit and tie, located several seats away. He looked at Lord Skinner and Alex with extraordinary interest. In the palm of his hand, he held a miniscule camera, barely perceptible to the casual observer, and with it he photographed the two men sitting together. 

Alfred Holmes was fascinated to no end to find Alex Krycek in the presence of Walter Skinner on the flight. What could it possibly mean? Had Walter Skinner finally seen the light and been persuaded into working for their organization? The A.D. had held out for so long against the Consortium, a true loner, almost as defiant as his rebellious agent, Fox Mulder, but now here he was, consorting openly with Alex Krycek! It was almost too good to be true. Even with the influence of the nanobots, the Consortium would be shocked to find out that Skinner was traveling in public with the assassin. 

Of course, Alex Krycek was always something of a wild card to the upper echelon of the Consortium. He had been designated for removal by the Consortium until he had come under the protection of his former employer, who had also been somewhat of an enigma. It had been assumed by many that the Englishman had leaked to Mulder the information that saved his partner, Dana Scully, from becoming a human incubator for alien offspring before committing suicide by blowing himself up in his car. However, this was never proven, and the Consortium needed Krycek badly now that his former employer was gone. His skills, history with the Consortium, and basic unscrupulousness were essential to future of the Project and the prospect of collaboration with the alien colonists. 

Walter Skinner aligned with Alex Krycek, however, would be an even more welcome development, Holmes thought as he took the photographs. With both of them working together, the Consortium's power would be unstoppable! He couldn't wait to spread the news to certain interested parties. 

  
**11:25 PM  
Lone Gunmen's Headquarters**

"So you can't hack into these files, Langly?" Mulder asked, his voice conveying his disappointment. 

"I tried, Mulder, I really did. They're encrypted in some really bizarre way! However, I'm sure I can do it, I just need more time." Langly responded. 

They had been searching on the internet for hours, but as luck would have it, they didn't find the files for the government radiant wave project until the time drew close for Mulder to meet his informant. They had been encoded with a naming system common to the most top secret government projects, a code that Byers was familiar with. However, now that they were found, courtesy also of Byer's intimate knowledge of government file systems, no one could break into the files. 

"It keeps bouncing me out, saying the files don't exist, but they are plainly there. I'm sure it's what that guy was talking about, it's privileged information, the government wouldn't have such a complex security system set up for those files if they weren't important," Byers claimed, taking his turn at the keyboard. 

"I don't have time to stay here and figure it out, guys, I've got to meet my contact. I'll get in touch with you later, Langly. I'd keep working on it if I were you and see if you can get in," Mulder said, putting on his jacket. 

As he left the apartment and headed towards his destination, Mulder reflected that at least they had ascertained that the project did indeed exist. He wondered what this research was attempting to accomplish. If the project was towards a weapon to be used against the alien invaders, and it was indeed government-sanctioned, that would be a startling turn of events, given that all previous evidence had pointed to the government's collaboration with the aliens. However, Mulder recalled the vaccine that had cured Scully...it was then that Mulder had first realized that there must be a resistance group going on within the government or even the Consortium conducting research on weapons intended to prevent the alien invasion. If that were the case, then Mulder certainly wanted to be part of that effort. 

  
**12:AM  
Warehouse on Corner of 17th Street and Farragut North**

Mulder entered the vacant warehouse. The building was dark and cavernous, and he wondered if his informant would even show up. He patted his gun in his jacket, he had been relieved to get his replacement guns so quickly. 

As he turned the corner, Mulder was suddenly flung up against the wall, so quickly he didn't have time to reach for his gun. His assailant quickly disarmed him of both guns and surveyed his captive with a gloating smile. 

"Krycek! I should have known! What cockamamie information do you have to tell me this time?" 

"Nice to see you too, Mulder!" Krycek responded sweetly. He twirled Mulder's gun on his finger. "Turn around. I don't trust you, the cuffs are going on." 

Mulder gritted his teeth in rage as Krycek handcuffed him, looping one cuff over his prosthetic as he put first one and then the other on the agent. 

Mulder was furious with himself. He'd fallen into the bastard's trap so neatly, it was mortifying. "So this radiant wave project was just a 

ploy to get me here?" 

"Not at all, sweetheart. You'll get your information...later." 

Krycek's chuckle sent chills up Mulder's spine. He shook his head wearily. "I don't know what you have in mind, but whatever it is, forget it. I want nothing to do with you and your schemes!" 

"No scheme this time, Mulder, just you and me, baby. And it doesn't even involve effort on your part...just lie back and enjoy it!" Krycek purred, reaching up to stroke Mulder's neck. 

Mulder snarled in rage and tried to dislodge his captor by lurching backwards. Krycek merely stepped aside and let Mulder fall to the floor. He was then on him in seconds, though, covering his lust object's body with his own. 

"Easy, baby, easy! Just let it happen, Mulder, don't fight it!" Krycek murmured in his ear as if he were soothing a wild stallion. He pinned Mulder down on the floor and started pulling off his jacket. 

"Fuck you, Krycek, get off of me!" Mulder struggled frantically, trying desperately to gain a foothold in their impromptu wrestling match. Krycek only had the use of one arm but he was strong, and now Mulder had the use of none. He tossed from side to side violently, trying to throw his assailant off him to no avail. 

"Cut it out, Mulder, you're not going to get me off you! I thought you'd be happier to see me, you slut!" Krycek exclaimed. He then smirked as he watched Mulder freeze at his words. 

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked, working hard to keep his features impassive. 

Krycek laughed to himself. Mulder didn't fool him in the least. "You were happy enough to see Skinner the other night, weren't you, Foxy? Whatsa matter, wasn't Kersh man enough for you?" 

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Mulder snarled, renewing his attempts to get free. Krycek pressed down harder on his body to completely immobilize him. 

"Listen to me, Foxy, and listen good," Krycek instructed in a deadly, calm voice. Against his will, Mulder stilled in his movement, mesmerized by the sound of his voice. 

Krycek fixed him with a penetrating gaze, not unlike that of a cobra ready to strike. "You're not to continue with Skinner. You call him tomorrow morning, you don't see him, you tell him it's over. You belong to me, G-man, no one else. If I see Skinner's car outside your apartment, if I catch even one glimpse of that paper-pushing, two- faced bastard with you after working hours, he's a dead man. Got that, G-man?" 

Mulder's jaw dropped in utter shock. His eyes bulged as he stared back up at Krycek in pure disbelief. Belong to Krycek? What planet did this man live on? Not planet Earth, surely! 

Krycek couldn't resist smiling at Mulder's stunned expression. The man had no idea of the killer effect he had on people. Once he brought Mulder to heel, Krycek planned to spend many hours demonstrating how completely and utterly hot he found the beautiful agent. 

Mulder finally found his voice. "Krycek, you're totally insane. There's nothing going on between me and Skinner!" he said, his voice shaking. "Nothing!" 

Krycek smiled harder, a beautiful, lethal smile. "That's good, Foxy!" he reassured him as he patted his cheek. "Just make sure you keep it that way, especially if you want to keep Skinner alive and kicking! And now to the business at hand..." 

He tore off Mulder's jacket and then stripped off his shirt, leaving both the shirt and the jacket to pool around his handcuffed wrists. Ignoring how Mulder was shivering in the coolness of the night air, Krycek started pulling down his pants, veering out of the way when Mulder attempted to kick him. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mulder exclaimed in shock, wondering if somehow he were still existing in an alternate universe. 

"Taking off your clothes. I'm going to fuck you, Foxy, long and hard! I'm going to make you forget all about Skinner, baby!" Krycek leered at him, stripping the agent down to his boxers. 

Mulder writhed wildly to flip himself over onto his stomach and then fumbled onto his knees, aiming to get away from his assailant, only to be held in place by Krycek. He used his arm to hold Mulder in place while he adroitly slipped the end of his prosthetic under the boxers to pull them all the way down. 

Mulder's ass was now revealed in all its glory. Krycek regarded the taut, voluptuous globes with absolute reverence. He'd been stalking this Holy Grail for years, and now he had it right under him, just waiting to be fucked. 

Mulder's breath was coming in frantic, heavy gasps. He suddenly tried lurching backwards again, hoping to catch Krycek unawares, but his assailant merely reached for his balls, which he held in a firm grasp. 

As Mulder yelped, Krycek reprimanded him. "Stop trying to get away, Foxy, you know we've had this date with each other from the beginning!" 

"Fuck you, Krycek! I'll kill you if you touch me, I mean it!" Mulder raged. Gooseflesh tingled up his spine at the thought of Krycek fucking him, however, and his traitorous cock started to harden with interest. 

Krycek chuckled. "Now who could resist a challenge like that?" He placed the prosthesis under his prey's neck to hold him in place and quickly unzipped himself. Being one-armed, Krycek had prepared himself ahead of time, lubing his cock so he could slip into the agent without need for preparation. 

With one lunge, he impaled the agent on his cock, causing Mulder to cry out in alarm. Krycek was too huge to make such an entry easy, especially in his current, well-used state. "A little sore, are we now?" Krycek snarled angrily, sensing the reason for Mulder's discomfort. "And you tell me there's nothing going on between you and that bald-headed bastard? I'll make you forget him, Foxy, I'm going to be the only one who does it for you from now on, dammit!" 

Krycek cried out as he sheathed himself even deeper in the tight, hot channel. The feeling was sheer bliss, made even better knowing that it was his beloved Fox he was fucking. He rode Mulder hard, fast, and deep, thrusting as hard as he could against his lust object's sore prostate, determined to force Mulder to enjoy it as much as he did. The agent didn't have a chance at resisting when it came to being fucked by one Alex Krycek. 

Each thrust against Mulder's prostate sent involuntary explosions of pleasure resounding throughout his body. His angry protests soon became incoherent mewling as Krycek struck his prostate again and again. Mulder tried to put up a fight, even with his hands cuffed behind him and his balls once again in a firm grip, but it was hopeless. He cursed himself for being weak and once again wondered why he was reacting so passionately to Krycek's assault. 

Krycek couldn't hold back any longer and came with a shout, shooting his warmth deep into his lust object's bowels. Mulder moaned feebly as he felt his enemy's come enter him, he was teetering on the brink himself and had held off from coming by sheer force of will. However, as soon as the last waves of his orgasm subsided, Krycek pulled out and, with a triumphant chuckle, turned Mulder over onto his back. 

Mulder looked at his nemesis with hatred. "You sick bastard. You got what you wanted, now get away from me!" 

Krycek sighed. "You're so damn difficult, Mulder. I'm not through with you yet." He fondled his victim's erection. "You're such a big boy, Mulder, I knew it ever since I saw you packed into that Speedo. You shouldn't flaunt it, baby, if you aren't going to use it! Get ready for the blow job of your life!" 

Mulder cried out in shock as Krycek swallowed him whole. His cock was completely enveloped in the hot, churning vortex of Krycek's mouth. As much as he struggled, it was impossible to dislodge Krycek, who sucked him fiercely, putting all his weight on Mulder's legs to hold him still. When Mulder still tried to get him to desist, he grabbed his balls again to hold him in place. 

Mulder was in a haze of shock that his enemy was actually doing this to him. As much as he tried to resist, Mulder soon exploded with a yell, coming and coming into Krycek's mouth. Krycek continued to suck him voraciously, swallowing everything Mulder gave him, until Mulder cried out "Stop!" As the last waves of his orgasm subsided, the feeling of Krycek's mouth sucking him so eagerly was torture. 

Krycek finally desisted and sat up, surveying Mulder with a triumphant smirk. "You're really hot to trot, Foxy. If I'd known I would've tried this a lot sooner!" 

Mulder groaned and struggled to sit up. "You son-of-a-bitch, Krycek, you've really lost it this time! Fuck, what did you do with the keys for the handcuffs? Unlock them and get the hell out of here, because I'm planning to put a bullet through your head!" 

Krycek gave him a gleeful smile as he walked up behind the agent. "I'll go easy on you this time, Foxy, but I'm not done with you, not by a long shot!" he said as he unlocked the cuffs. "And don't forget, I'm still the one with the gun! Anyway, here's your radiant wave research, you can do what you want with it, but if you publicize it, you're signing a death warrant for all the parties involved. Just thought I'd let you know." 

Krycek dropped the file a couple of feet from where Mulder was sitting. Mulder quickly pulled up his boxers and pants, then buttoned his shirt and zipped up his jacket. He glared at Krycek, who did indeed still have the gun. His enemy surveyed him with lust and then finally spoke. "I'm going now, Foxy. Don't try to follow, you won't be able to find me. Remember what I said about Skinner. It's your good will that's the only thing keeping him around, I don't need the son-of-a-bitch and neither does anybody else. You're mine and nobody else's. Got that?" 

Mulder gritted his teeth while Krycek leered at him. He despised this man but forced himself to nod once at him. He would be damned if he let Krycek fuck him again, but he wouldn't be responsible for Skinner's death. 

"That's good, Foxy! Now give me a kiss like a good boy!" Krycek leaned forward, and holding the gun level with Mulder's chest, captured the agent's mouth with his own. He kissed Mulder deeply and passionately, claiming the agent for himself and himself alone. As he broke away, he chuckled at the agent's dazed expression. 

"Like I said, hot to trot! Later, Foxy baby!" Krycek smirked as he darted out the door to the warehouse and into the night. 

"Goddamned rat-bastard, insane motherfucker!" Mulder snarled as he grabbed his guns and the file and raced out to catch his nemesis. There was no sign of anyone near the warehouse or in the surrounding area as he surveyed it. Krycek had scurried back into the hole from whence he came. 

He cursed himself for falling into Krycek's trap so easily as he walked uncomfortably to his car. What was even worse was how he had responded to the evil bastard. He blushed furiously at the memory of himself writhing in pleasure under Krycek's skillful ministrations. 

He was extremely worried about Krycek's fixation with Skinner. He cared about Skinner and wasn't sure if this was just another one of Krycek's bogus manipulations or he would really kill the A.D. if Mulder continued to be involved with him. The rat-bastard's intentions were and probably always would remain a mystery. However, Mulder resolved to be as cautious as possible concerning Skinner until he could get Krycek behind bars where he belonged. 

It was terrifying in the first place that Krycek knew about him and Skinner. If Krycek knew, that meant that others in the Consortium knew...what they would do with that knowledge remained to be seen. 

It was meager consolation, but at least he had gotten the information he wanted. He wondered whether the project was as invaluable as Krycek intimated, but at least the project documentation looked legitimate, and then there were those files that the Lone Gunmen were probably able to hack into by now. If anything, it was a starting point. 

  
**12:45 AM  
C.G.B. Spender's Residence**

C.G.B. Spender chortled as he rewound the videotape that he had recorded of Skinner and Mulder. The cameras had caught every possible angle of the two men together, but the scenes that interested him most were those of Mulder...Mulder being sucked, Mulder crying out, Mulder coming. He relished every scene of Mulder's luscious naked body, on display like a veritable banquet, and he had already freeze-framed and printed many choice shots of the agent. 

"What a beauty!" CSM purred as he viewed the tape once again. Late as it was, he never tired of gazing at the young Adonis. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Mulder...he planned constantly of all the pleasurable things he would do to the gorgeous creature once he got him into his clutches. 

He would first discipline the delectable agent for all the times he had thwarted CSM's plans, had rebelled against him, had mouthed off at him, had met CSM's helpful intentions with belligerent rebuffs. He longed to pull down the agent's pants and smack those magnificent buttocks hard, with a whip, paddle, or belt, again and again, ignoring his prey's cries for mercy. Then, he would drive his cock into Mulder's anus, slapping his groin up against the gorgeous, burning buttocks, riding his young stallion hard. He yearned to take him again and again, making Mulder cry out in ecstasy as he screwed the agent into oblivion. 

Suddenly CSM paused the tape as it reached his favorite scene of Mulder coming. He loved the way Mulder's head was thrown back, his full lips drawn back against gritted pearly-white teeth, eyes squeezed shut in pure pleasure. He printed out the scene as he lit up a Morley. As many copies as he had of that picture, he couldn't have enough. 

Mulder had certainly called attention to himself with this relationship with Skinner, CSM reflected as he smoked. While he had intended to add the young agent to his stable for years, never in his wildest dreams could he imagine the serious agent so responsive, such a volcano of passion waiting to happen. 

Very soon, CSM reflected, he must come up with a plan, a master plan that would bind the delectable agent tightly to him, would imprison him with no hope for rescue, would make Fox Mulder truly his. Then CSM intended to enjoy his possession to the fullest extent possible and make the rebellious upstart pay thoroughly for all those years of utterly frustrating behavior. 

To Be Continued... 

_"You're completely without morals, boy. I hadn't realized how depraved you were. You murder my father. Now you ask me to help you evade Justice. Is that where my liberal principles have brought me?"_

—Joe Orton 

* * *

E-mail address: [email removed]   
Rating: NC-17   
Keywords: M/SK M/K UST   
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting.   
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. You may want to read the original series, "Beyond the Vortex," for this series to make any sense. This chapter assumes a different relationship between two of the characters than the one portrayed on the show.   
In this chapter, Mulder tries to adjust to his life back in DC.   
Author's Notes:   
I would like to thank to Jo B., Nicole, Xanthe, Vyper, and Voyeurer for their terrific beta-reading and suggestions!   
Constructive feedback is always welcome. This is my first attempt at slash, so please pull your punches.   
WARNING! SLASH. This story contains sexual interaction between two men, turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. ***NONCONSENSUAL SEX***   
---


	3. Chapter III

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**Charade III  
by Cerulean Blue**

  
**9:AM  
DC Harrington**

Alex opened one eye and peered at Lord Skinner. The big man was still fast asleep, quite understandably given the events of the previous night. They had arrived at the DC Harrington late at night and checked in. Taking full advantage of the elaborate Jacuzzi and other accoutrements, the two had proceeded to make love late into the night, thrilled with their new surroundings. Even Lord Skinner had to concede that this new world offered certain advantages not seen in Ondolee. 

He got up and went into the bathroom. Luxuriating in the hot, steamy shower, he reflected that life in the new world was not so bad. Even equipped with his magic, there were just many things that were much easier, and made day-to-day living less of a struggle. He shook his head to clear it. Was he getting soft? Damn well better not! He belonged in Ondolee, and so did his precious Fox, and he'd better not let himself be swayed from their mission. 

Getting out of the shower, he quickly toweled himself off and got dressed. Much as he disliked Lord Skinner's cigars, he knew that the master wizard's supply had been running low, and he wanted to surprise him with a new box over breakfast. He resolved to go down to the main lobby and find the nearest smoke shop, where Alex planned to purchase the finest cigars he could find. He sighed as he removed some bills from Lord Skinner's wallet. He wished that he could conjure the appropriate currency, but all such things took time to learn. 

He quietly left the hotel room. Lord Skinner stirred and turned over as he went out the door, throwing one massive arm over Alex's empty pillow as he turned over, but didn't wake up. Once out in the hall, Alex took the elevator down to the lobby, marveling once more at the ingenuity of these manmade inventions. 

He nodded at the front desk clerk, who beamed back at him. Lord Skinner was a generous tipper, handing bills to everyone, and the clerk marveled at his young companion's beauty. It was pretty clear to him what the relationship was between the two of them, he thought as he eyed Alex covetously. 

Once Alex got outside, he asked the doorman for directions to the nearest smoke shop. It was down a few blocks off the street that the hotel was on, but not too far. He turned the corner on the block that the shop was on, when someone suddenly grabbed his arm roughly and dragged him into a narrow, dark alley. Growling with irritation, Alex whirled himself around and stood face-to-face with Alex Krycek. His mouth hung open with amazement, as Krycek slammed him against the wall of the nearest building. 

"Cute!" his assailant snarled in Alex's face. "I'm so goddamn sick of you fucking clones! Where the hell did you come from, what the fuck are you doing here, and why the hell are you with that bastard Skinner?" 

Alex couldn't help laughing, which only angered Krycek more. The wizard waved his hand, and Krycek found himself pressed up against the opposite wall, feet dangling. He cried out in amazement. 

Alex walked slowly over to him. "Your manners could use some polishing," he grinned up at him. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Alex Krycek! I am also Alex Krycek, but not the sort of 'clone' you think I am. I am a wizard, my friend, and I have traveled with my lord from another land to retrieve what is ours." He eyed Krycek. "You do look very much like me, it is amazing. People exist in our universe that exist in yours, only the land is very much different. Fox called it an 'alternate universe', and I can see what he means." 

That name got Krycek's attention. "How the hell do you know Fox Mulder?" 

"He was our slave in Ondolee. He came through the Cristalu Vortex, located in Sedona, Arizona, in your land. My master purchased him on the block, and the luscious little ingrate has escaped back to this land. We have traveled here to take him back to Ondolee. In all my years with Lord Skinner, we have never known a pleasure slave such as he!" 

Krycek snarled angrily and struggled to move. He wanted to get himself free and snap this clone's neck. Alex laughed smugly at his helpless attempts to free himself. He looked thoughtfully up at the triple agent as if he were considering something. "I am dreadfully sorry that you lost your arm, my friend. So young to have lost a limb, and I read from your mind that it was taken in the most brutal of circumstances. Limbs have been lost in battle in my land, but it was usually for the most noble of purposes, the defense of one's people, and-" 

"Yeah, yeah!" Krycek snapped. "Spare me the hearts and flowers! If you think you're getting your filthy paws on Fox Mulder, think again! Fox is mine, and I'll break your goddamn neck if I have to!" 

Alex lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, really? That will be difficult to accomplish dangling from the wall like that! Listen to me, Alex, I have a deal to make with you." 

Krycek stopped struggling and looked intently at his double. "I will restore your arm," Alex said, "fully restore your arm, if you will let us have Fox Mulder." 

Krycek laughed bitterly. He didn't care what powers this clown had, he was off his rocker. "Oh, sure, it's a deal. You take Fox, I get an arm. Go right ahead, bozo!" His heart ached at being reminded of what he'd lost. 

Alex smiled to himself. This Krycek was certainly the cynical one. He didn't care, he couldn't stand to see an image of himself marred like this... if he could do something about it, that is. 

Standing in front of Krycek, who was still pasted to the wall, Alex shut his eyes. This spell he knew well, as he had used it on his beloved older brothers and father, who had lost limbs in the battle that shook their village. He remembered it the way most people remembered prayers. 

Throwing his head back, he recited the incantation in the ancient language of spells. Krycek looked down at him mystified, when he suddenly felt a terrible burning at his stump. He shrieked in dismay, but could do nothing to stop the pain, his other arm was immobilized against the wall. 

Krycek cried louder as the pain grew. His prosthetic arm flew off, and he screamed in fear as he felt and saw a small hand, like a baby's hand, come out of his stump. He screamed again and again, until Alex was forced to silence him, afraid that passers-by would hear the racket Krycek was making. The arm grew longer and longer, and then filled out and widened until it was the length, width and age of Krycek's other arm. 

Krycek gritted his teeth to keep from fainting. The pain had been incredible, and there was still a burning in the skin of this new arm, but what had been even more devastating was his terror at this supernatural event. He looked away from Alex and his new arm and tried to breathe deeply, hoping to regain some of his composure. 

He yelped in the next moment as he fell to the ground. Alex the wizard stood over him, smirking. Picking up the prosthetic arm, he said, "I guess you won't be needing this anymore?" He tossed it into a nearby trash barrel. 

Krycek lunged for the wizard, he was feeling crazed, but Alex waved his hand and he stood immobile again. Alex tsked, tsked. "You're a professional assassin, Alexei! Who hobnobs with aliens! I'd trust that the restoration of one arm wouldn't be such a fantastical thing, given the events you've seen and lived through?" 

Krycek gritted his teeth as Alex released him. The next moment he cried hysterically and threw himself into Alex's bewildered arms. "My arm! You gave me back my arm! How the hell can I ever repay you?" 

Alex held him back and smiled. "By letting us have Fox Mulder, of course! I know how insanely in love with him you are, we could read it from you in Fox's memories, but there will be other men. Let us have Fox, and you have your arm." 

Krycek would never promise any such thing, but he was ecstatic to get his arm back. He agreed to the wizard's terms and tried to keep his thoughts obscure in case the young wizard tried to read them. 

Alex was delighted. He had wanted to give Krycek back his arm, and now he was able to accomplish that and get his promise to give Fox up as well. There wasn't much the assassin could do anyway, up against two wizards. Suddenly he jumped as Krycek threw himself at the wizard, but it wasn't to attack him. He grabbed Alex and started kissing him passionately. 

It was a very strange feeling having someone who looked and sounded exactly like you start kissing you! Alex kissed him back, and felt Krycek respond to the same tricks he responded to, the swirling of tongue against teeth, the melding and moving of their lips together, groins together, and so on. He felt the passion rise within him. It would be an exceptional experience, he thought, to make love to his mirror image! 

His pupils dilated with lust, Krycek unzipped his pants. He turned and faced the wall, offering himself to his double. Alex made a sound like a cross between a growl and a sigh, and unzipped himself. He freed his erection from his clothing and without a second thought, plunged dry into Krycek. 

Krycek cried out as he felt the apprentice wizard enter him so forcefully. However, the pain was soon replaced by pleasure as he felt Alex move within him. 

"That's it, baby," he crooned, encouraging his alternate self. "Do me harder! Faster!" 

Grunting with satisfaction, the wizard reached around to grab Krycek's erection to pump with his thrusts. Finally the triple agent came with loud groans, spurting against the grimy wall. Alex then came with a yell as he felt Krycek's sphincter muscles tighten around him. 

Heaving deep breaths, Krycek leaned with his forehead against the wall. The way their bodies moved in harmony together, it was so unique, like nothing he'd ever experienced. It felt like they were twins, or at least two individuals on the same exact wavelength, each one successfully anticipating the other's moves, what pleased the other one best. It was the closest he'd ever come to feeling melded with another person when making love. 

As Alex pulled out of him, Krycek came back to himself. As grateful as he was to this guy, he couldn't let him distract him from his mission, which was to get Fox for himself. He wouldn't kill the wizard for trespassing, he couldn't... he was too thrilled and thankful to have his arm restored, and obviously the guy was too powerful. 

He wondered what kind of being the alternate was. He was obviously one with special powers. Could he be a shapeshifter? Krycek got an idea suddenly. He pulled up his pants and then drew his knife. 

Turning around, he said to Alex, "We need to seal the pact with blood. I promise to let you have Fox, and you'll let me keep my arm. Deal?" 

Alex was startled. He knew about bloodletting and the sharing of blood, but it was usually done in his land to swear brotherhood. He was surprised that it was still practiced in this supposedly modern land. "All right," he agreed. 

Krycek swiftly cut his hand and gave him the knife. Alex cut his palm without a second thought and the two of them joined hands. Then, Krycek wiped his palm with a cloth and offered another one to Alex. He watched as Alex wiped off his hand and noticed the blood stopped flowing pretty quickly. He grabbed the handkerchief from the wizard before he could do anything and pocketed it. "Thanks a million, buddy!" he grinned at him. 

Alex smiled slightly at him, the sides of his heart-shaped mouth barely turning upwards. "Do you promise to be a good boy and stay out of our way?" he asked. 

Krycek beamed sunnily back at his lover of a few minutes ago. "Oh, yessir! You've got nothing to fear from me, bud!" 

Alex laughed and patted him on the cheek. "Thanks for the good time, Alexei. Though there was something a bit disconcerting about it, don't you think, sort of like having sex with your brother. You don't do such things here, do you, my friend?" 

Stung, Krycek snapped, "No, we don't!" causing Alex to chuckle. He loved Krycek's fiery spirit. Alex certainly had his own share of fire, but he felt that of the two of them, he was the more deliberate and cautious. Maybe even the more calculating... but certainly the more powerful. 

"Well, I suppose that's also what made it so much fun," Alex continued. He laughed again when Krycek snarled at him. "Come on, we're wasting time. Is this the way to the smoke shop? I need to get cigars for Lord Skinner." 

Krycek started when he heard the name. "Don't tell me, you have an alternate Skinner with you?" 

Alex frowned. "Alternate?" He recovered quickly. "Oh, I see you are acquainted with Mulder's employer the A.D. Poor hapless soul, languishing after Mulder for so many years. My lord and I thought it was so unnecessary. Fox is a wanton little thing if you know just how to handle him." 

Krycek gritted his teeth in rage. Grateful or no, he was on the verge of killing this upstart in a fit of jealousy, regardless of his magical tricks. Alex read his thoughts and smirked. He would love to toy with the mortal some more, but he didn't have the luxury of time. "He is not the Skinner you are acquainted with, Alexei. That is all you have to know. Now, you agreed to stay out of our way and give us Fox Mulder, no? If you go back on our agreement, we will make you very sorry indeed." 

Krycek just glared at him as Alex chuckled. Without another word to the foolish mortal, he turned and left the alley. 

What a selfish, ignorant people, Alex thought disdainfully as he continued on his way to the cigar shop. He had gifted Alexei with the return of his arm, and he hardly showed the proper appreciation or deference to Alex's power, still prodding Alex for information. He didn't trust Krycek in the least but it had offended his aesthetic sense to see a vision of himself without an arm. 

Krycek watched his double leave with a red-rimmed gaze. He needed to find a way to defeat these jokers. Give Fox to them, not if his life depended on it. Even after his encounter with his double, his cock hardened with interest at the mere thought of Mulder. 

This bozo with the fancy way of talking and his Skinner clone had no clue as to whom they were dealing with, he thought angrily. His first task was to find out who and what these guys were, and then figure out which weapons he could use against them. Everyone had a weak spot, and Krycek wouldn't rest until he found theirs. 

  
**9:45 AM  
DC Harrington**

Alex returned to the hotel room he and Lord Skinner shared. Lord Skinner was no longer in bed. He tossed the box of Cubans onto the unmade bed. When Alex went to check in the bathroom, he found the master wizard basking in the luxurious Jacuzzi installed in their bathroom. 

His lord was reading a newspaper as he sat soaking in the steamy, turbulent water. He frowned at Alex as the apprentice stood transfixed in the doorway, gazing lustfully at how the waves caressed his lord's bulging chest and arms. 

"There you are, you scamp! I hope you took your weapon with you, we have no idea what sort of hostile land we're upon here!" 

"I didn't, my lord! I believe my powers will protect me." 

"Powers?" Lord Skinner snorted sarcastically. "You expect those powers of yours to perform all the wonders of the universe, and you haven't yet studied with me, really studied, a year. We'll see how adequate your powers are to protect yourself!" 

Waving his hand, Alex was startled to find his clothes start flying off, his shirt lifted roughly over his head, his shoes flying off along with his socks causing him to fall backwards onto his ass, and then of course his pants and underpants. He yelped in protest and murmured the incantation to shield himself, but Lord Skinner was too powerful. He could feel the waves of strength flying at him from all sides as he huddled apprehensively, stark naked on the floor. 

Lord Skinner laughed at the cowering whelp of a wizard. He had made his point, but he was still angry that Alex had defied his orders not to venture out without him. He waved his hand and his disobedient apprentice was dismayed to find himself positioned over the edge of the tub, his succulent ass facing Lord S. 

"Alex, I haven't punished you in a long while, and perhaps I was wrong. You are altogether too confident where your safety is concerned. Perhaps this bit of chastisement will convince you to exercise more caution in the future." He raised his hand and smacked Alex hard on the ass, causing the apprentice to yelp in surprise. The lovely buttocks flushed red immediately. 

Lord Skinner raised his hand and slapped the creamy cheeks again, the loud sound bouncing off the walls of the bathroom. Alex cried out in pain. 

"Wait, my lord, I can explain!" Alex babbled. "I merely went out to replenish your cigar supply! I saw you were almost finished, I took no risks... this land is not as dangerous as you think!" 

Lord Skinner stayed his hand. "I'll be the judge of that, Alex! However, since you were so kind as to think of me, I'll let the transgression pass. In the future, you will inform me of your desire to venture out without me. You are unfamiliar with this land and its people, and your powers are not as strong as you might believe." 

Putting his arms around the apprentice's waist, Lord Skinner hauled him backwards into the Jacuzzi. Alex lurched forward in surprise as an especially strong jetstream goosed him, and then he realized it was Lord Skinner's hand. He blushed as Lord S. chuckled at his reaction. 

"No damage done, my dear! Though spanking those luscious cheeks is very much a pleasure. I almost regret calling off the rest of your punishment, I was looking forward to smacking them long and hard. You're lucky that I am so fond of my cigars!" 

Alex groaned. "We'd better find Fox soon, my lord, if this is a pastime you wish to pursue with such vigor!" 

Lord Skinner let out a loud guffaw. He wrestled the young scamp onto his lap, who exclaimed in surprise. Grabbing the slightly tender cheeks, he spread them wide, and thrust his hips up to impale the young apprentice with his huge cock. The churn of the jets against his body had awakened his sexual hunger and smacking his young apprentice's delicious ass had aroused him greatly. 

Alex grabbed the sides of the tub to steady himself. He cried out as he felt the master wizard part his buttocks and then thrust up inside him so forcefully. His lord was certainly reaching new heights of stamina within the luxury of his surroundings. He moaned in appreciation as Lord S. thrust up and down inside him, in the rough, quick rhythm he so loved. 

Up and down he bobbed in the water as Lord Skinner thrust up and down within him. Moaning, he threw his head back against his lord's chest, who responded by nuzzling his neck and biting his shoulder softly. Lord S. whispered in his ear, "My Alex, my love! I wanted to share this bath with you, that's why I was disappointed by your absence. I want you so, my sweet pet, don't make me worried like that again." 

Alex nodded wordlessly and gasped loudly as Lord S. pinched and rubbed his nipples. Lord Skinner reached down and grabbed the apprentice's erection, which he pumped roughly. Several strong pulls had Alex crying out and coming, his come shooting in great spurts into the churning water. Lord S. held onto his hips and thrust into him three times, with such strength that Alex felt like he would be lifted right out of the water, when suddenly his lord bellowed as he reached his pinnacle, shooting his come deep into Alex's scrumptious ass. 

He clutched Alex in a strong embrace, pressing him forcefully against his brawny chest. Around them, the waters swirled and swished in ever changing patterns. 

"My sweet Alex," Lord Skinner murmured adoringly as he caressed him. "It just gets better and better with you!" 

"It's always good, my lord! Our times with Fox were also exquisite, don't you think?" 

"Yes, they were." he shifted, his hard cock was still embedded in his favorite apprentice's backside. "I had originally thought you went in pursuit of Fox on your own. However, I know that you would never do such a thing." 

Startled, Alex craned his neck around to look at his lord. "Not without you, my lord! I would never take such an action without your approval. However, I did have an interesting encounter with an acquaintance of Fox's, someone that would interest you greatly." 

"Who was it?" 

Alex briefly told Lord Skinner about his encounter with Krycek. He wasn't going to mention restoring the assassin's arm, but Lord S. read his mind and scolded him. 

"Alex, the man is a professional assassin! He didn't perform the murders Fox blames him for, but he is still very dangerous. He is much more dangerous now, with both his arms!" 

"My lord, I couldn't bear to see him maimed that way! He is me, after all!" Alex protested. 

"He isn't you!" Lord Skinner said, holding Alex tightly against him. "Don't expect this character to think and act like you, because he won't! I warned Fox of the same thing in our world, and he didn't listen. He was certainly duped by my lovely Dana, that's for sure!" 

Hearing Lady Dana's name made Alex scowl and want to change the subject. "But my lord, he promised to stay away from Fox after I gave him back his arm!" 

"It was a noble gesture on your part, Alex. But do not trust this... this rat, as far as you can throw him! We must be on our toes around him, I cannot see into the future like our fair Dana, but my sense of him is not positive. As far as we're concerned, at any rate!" Lord Skinner scowled. 

It was so unlike his lord to express any sort of concern about anyone. 

Alex leaned back and kissed him reassuringly. "Don't worry, my lord. He is just a foolish mortal, deluded with strange ideas and full of himself as are all the people here. We can defeat him very easily." 

"I hope you're right, my dear Alex! Now, did he say or think anything about our Fox?" 

"Not much at all, but he got very angry whenever I mentioned his name. He did say he would desist from his claim on Fox, since he was so happy to get his arm back." 

Lord Skinner looked thoughtful. "Perhaps he was telling the truth. However, we must not waste any more time, my love!" 

The master wizard waved his hand and his robe came flying off the back of the door and into his waiting hand. Getting out of the tub, he put it on himself, dripping onto the tile floor. 

"After we breakfast, I want to discuss our course of action for retaking Fox," he told Alex. "We must find the building where Fox works and shadow him, not apprehend him just yet, but learn as much as possible about him. We cannot wait a minute longer, my love. The longer we wait, the greater the chance of our prey evading his capture. We must get started forthwith!" 

  
**11:30 AM  
FBI Hoover Building  
Skinner's Office**

A.D. Skinner impatiently looked through his agenda for his meeting with the other division heads. He needed to discuss resource allocation for some upcoming cases. As usual, Scully was in demand for cases that weren't X-files related but everyone else steered clear of Mulder. 

Gathering up his papers, he left the office. Kimberly looked up as he walked by her. The door shut behind him. 

To her surprise, a few minutes later the door swung back open and Skinner came back in. He stood in front of her and smiled broadly. 

"Sir?" she said with a puzzled expression. "What happened to your meeting?" 

"It was cancelled," Skinner responded. He smiled even more brightly. "Kimberly, could you please call Agent Mulder up to my office? And feel free to take an early lunch, he and I have a lot to discuss." 

* * *

Mulder looked through the file that Krycek had left for him. There were several papers that were stamped with the government seal of privileged information and xeroxes of photos of scientists working on the secret project, along with copies of clearance documents and so on. All described the radiant wave weapon and its properties against the aliens. 

The device worked primarily against the shapeshifters, as far as Mulder could tell. Whether the scientists had had the opportunity to test the weapon, to see how effective it would be, Mulder was unable to figure out from the information he had. However, it was clear to him from the research that the weapon had already been constructed, its existence more than mere theory. He needed to find out where the weapon was being stored. 

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Just when he was getting over Lord Skinner using and abusing his body, along comes that bastard Alex Krycek. Getting fucked by that psychopath and being forced to enjoy it was too high a price to find out about the secret government project, but the deed was already done. And it wasn't as if Mulder had had any say in the matter. 

Suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up and answered "Mulder!" 

It was Kimberly. "Mulder, the A.D. wants you in his office. Are you available?" 

Mulder bit back a chuckle. Interesting choice of words, he thought to himself. "Tell him I'll be up in two minutes, Kimberly." He decided to hold off saying anything to Skinner about the radiant wave project until he had more information. 

He resolved to use the time to firmly but gently break off his relationship with Skinner. Away from his apartment and bedroom, Mulder would be able to think more clearly on the matter. He was determined to not let his attraction to Skinner get in the way of what he had to do. He not only had his goal of finding Samantha but now the A.D.'s safety to consider as well. There was no telling what that lunatic Krycek would do to Skinner if Mulder pursued a relationship with him that was already fraught with risk. 

Scully entered the office as Mulder was locking his file drawer. "What's up, Mulder?" 

"Oh, not much, Scully. Skinner wants to see me in his office." 

She looked quizzically at him. "Do you know what it's about?" She wondered if the A.D. had been trying to get to the bottom of Mulder's disappearance and what really happened to him. 

"Not a clue. Guess I'll be finding out soon enough, though." he beamed at her as he headed out the door. 

Scully glanced over at his desk when she noticed a paper that attracted her attention. Not wanting to pry, she gave it a cursory glance and noticed from the heading that it was a lab report from Sanderson National Laboratory. What would Mulder be doing with a laboratory report from a government lab, she wondered? 

  
**Undisclosed Location**

Krycek entered the deserted lab building with the blood sample he'd taken from his wizard double. He raced down the steps to the basement of the lab where he encountered two men huddled over a microscope. 

Both men looked exhausted, unshaven and ill-kempt. They had been working overnight on the properties of the latest weapon on behalf of the rebel aliens against the Consortium and the alien colonists. The taller of the two men looked up. "It's about time, Krycek," he said in a weary voice. "Where's that blood sample you promised us?" 

"Right here, Yuri, I even prepared the slides for you," Krycek responded, whipping them out of his jacket. "I need to know if the radiant wave is effective against these sons-of-bitches." 

"Who are they?" 

"I haven't a clue. But they intend to ruin our plans, to undo all our hard work and put the planet at risk. That's all you need to know." 

Yuri eyed his companion suspiciously. He straightened up at Krycek's glare, it wouldn't be good to cross the assassin, and he was on their side, after all. At least, Yuri thought he was. "Okay, let me see the slides." 

Krycek handed him the slide of Alex's blood. Yuri put it into microscope and started to examine it. "Interesting." 

"What is it?" 

"The cellular structure is almost entirely like that of the shapeshifters. I wonder how you were able to get the blood without being harmed. There must be some slight genetic difference. Anyway, did this being change form at will?" 

"He didn't when he was around me!" 

"It looks like he has the capability. He probably can perform feats similar to the shapeshifters. Did he read your thoughts?" Yuri asked. 

Krycek hesitated. "I felt like he did. He knew me already, he said he'd read Fox's memories. However, I was able to keep some thoughts from the son of a bitch-" 

"He might not have honed his skills yet. He should be able to read thoughts, perform telekinesis, shapeshift... we don't know all the attributes of this race of beings yet, but these beings are very similar in structure. I'd say it's a good guess that their powers are the same." 

Krycek rubbed his chin thoughtfully while the two men peered at the slide. Even though these creatures resembled shapeshifters, it was still a step in the right direction towards defeating them. "How's the testing going?" 

Yuri looked at his companion. "Vlad thinks it's ready, but I think it needs some fine tuning. We want to be able to control its impact better. It can kill or render its victim unconscious for hours. That's fine in certain circumstances but not all." 

"What do you want to do, paralyze the victim?" Krycek asked. 

"Something like that, or else strip them of their powers..." 

"I disagree, it sounds ready to me! I need a charger ASAP, I want to do some testing of my own-" 

"Krycek-" 

"Don't fuck with me, Yuri! I said, give me the weapon, now!" Krycek shouted. 

Yuri glared back at him as Vladimir jumped up and bolted off to the next room. "You're playing with fire, Alexei! Our contacts won't be pleased." 

"I've done them plenty of favors," Krycek snarled. "They don't own me. It's time they paid back a little. Besides, it'll benefit them in the long run to have these creeps out of the way." 

Vladimir came back into the room with a small, silver weapon. Smaller than a pistol, it looked almost like a child's toy. "Here it is, Alex," he said nervously, tentatively holding it up to the assassin. "You hold the weapon up with this switch turned to the right, and fire... just like a gun. Make sure you charge it after you use it, a full hour, don't forget!" 

Krycek grabbed the weapon angrily and stuffed it into his waistband. "I won't forget! And keep it to yourself that I have it or else!" 

"Or else what?" Yuri snarled back, while Vladimir quaked. "The Consortium already has a price on our heads, Krycek, you can't threaten us with anything worse! I thought we were on the same side, you're giving me second thoughts." 

Krycek softened. "Sorry, Yuri, I'm on edge. Look, it's for the cause, you've got to take my word for it. I'll get the charger back to you after I complete the job. Da?" 

Stone-faced, Yuri looked over at Vlad, who nodded once, tight- lipped. He looked back at Krycek. "Just get the fuck out of my lab." 

Krycek let out a scornful laugh as he turned on his heels to march out of the room. He'd accomplished what he'd wanted and that was all he cared about. The cause was important to him, he'd defend it to his dying breath, but he needed Fox just as much as he needed air to breathe... and he intended to go on breathing for a long, long time. 

  
**11:45 AM  
FBI Hoover Building  
Skinner's Office**

As Mulder entered Skinner's office, he bumped into Kimberly as she was leaving for lunch. "Hi Kim, how's it going?" 

"Great! He's in a really good mood for once, Mulder, you'll be happy to know! He's letting me take a long lunch, how about that?" she beamed at him as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder. 

"That's terrific!" Mulder said, wondering why Skinner was so happy. He felt a pang of guilt at the prospect of bursting the A.D.'s bubble. 

"Enjoy yourself." 

As he entered the office, Skinner rose up to greet him. "Fox, it's wonderful to see you!" he exclaimed warmly. Before Mulder could react, Skinner grabbed him and pulled him up against his brawny chest. 

"Wait a minute, Walter! C'mon, we just saw each other yesterday morning!" Mulder protested, trying to writhe free from the A.D.'s bear hug. 

"Any separation from you my love... er, Fox, is too long a time!" Skinner crushed Mulder to his chest amidst the agent's protests. He pushed him back, gazing at him fondly, and then captured his mouth in a bruising kiss. 

"Mmmmphhff!" Mulder protested in vain. He felt Skinner's tongue enter his mouth to probe deeply. Part of him was in shock that Skinner was taking such liberties with him in his office, and part of him was aroused by the flagrant passion in such a mundane office setting. 

Skinner reached into Mulder's pants and started kneading his buttocks with a strong, squeezing grip. Mulder jumped and tried to wrestle his way out of the A.D.'s embrace. 

"There, there, Fox! You have no idea how long I've waited for you!" Skinner responded soothingly. "If anyone deserves you, it's me... it's been a long road to get to where we are now!" 

"I don't know what you mean, Walter!" Mulder chattered nervously. 

"I told you yesterday that I thought this wasn't a good idea! My god, we're in your office, anyone could walk in!" 

Skinner tilted his head and looked at him with a ravenous expression. "That's what makes it so enticing, Fox!" he growled. He started pulling off Mulder's jacket in spite of his protests and then started unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Walter! Stop it!" Mulder was still putting up a struggle. He could barely recognize the A.D., he reminded him of some sort of wild beast, totally out of control. Where was his sweet, gentle lover of yesterday? 

Skinner stopped short and looked at him. He knew that Mulder wanted this as much as he did, but the man still needed some convincing. "Mulder, I promise you that this won't interfere with your quest. I will commit myself to finding out what happened to your sister. I know I've been on the fence until now, to a certain extent. It wasn't my choice, and I promise you my support from now on, 110%!" 

He continued to strip off Mulder's jacket and shirt. 

"No!" Mulder exclaimed, trying to seize Skinner's wrists, "This won't work, sir! Can't you see that? We have too many enemies, you're in danger..." 

"Mulder, I'll decide if I'm going to be worried about the danger I'm in!" Skinner responded impatiently. Mulder's nearness and scent were intoxicating him almost to the point of no return. He wanted to mount his sweet agent immediately, throw him across his desk and spread him wide. Nothing short of an avalanche would keep him from this goal. 

Before Mulder could respond, Skinner roughly pulled down his pants and pushed him back into the guest chair. He ripped off his shoes and socks and then pulled off the pants. 

Jumping to his feet, Mulder realized that he stood before the A.D. in nothing but his boxers. He squawked and tried to grab back his pants from the A.D, who held them high over his head. Skinner then gave him a feral grin and tossed them way across the room. 

He grabbed Mulder around the waist and pulled him towards him. He then kissed the agent deeply and passionately. Mulder felt helpless to prevent Skinner from slipping his fingers under the band of his boxers and slowly but surely inching them down off his body, revealing his buttocks centimeter by centimeter. 

"Lovely," Skinner growled under the kiss, kneading his buttocks once again, "Absolutely lovely!" 

Mulder felt himself start to yield to the A.D's overtures. He was suddenly bone-weary of trying to do the right thing, of his maverick existence, his never-ending odyssey towards his sister that might turn out to be in vain. For once in his life, he was going to do what he wanted, to no longer deprive himself of life's pleasures. He wanted Skinner just as much as the man wanted him, and everything else that mattered in the world was subordinated by this desire. 

Immediately Skinner sensed Mulder's change in mood as the stunning agent kissed him back passionately. "That's it, my love!" he coaxed. "I want you so badly, my sweet Fox! My love..." 

He guided Mulder over to his desk. When Mulder realized what he was up to, he winced. "Here?" 

"Yes, my sweet!" Skinner kissed him lovingly. "Don't tell me you've never fantasized about this, because I won't believe you!" 

Mulder moaned beneath the kiss. Skinner was as hard as a rock, his Fox was too, too sweet. Discreetly he unzipped himself. He wouldn't last much longer... gently pushing Mulder forward over his desk, he kneaded the beautiful buttocks gently but firmly, and then spread him wide. 

With one strong thrust, he drove his huge cock in. Mulder cried out at being entered so forcefully, with no lubricant, but his cries soon manifested into groans of pleasure as Skinner started thrusting deeply. His prostate felt like a huge, throbbing fount of neverending pleasure, as Skinner's cock rubbed up against it almost violently. 

Mulder was so aroused at being taken like this, stark naked and spread across Skinner's desk like some sacrificial offering. Skinner's huge hands covered his as they gripped the corners of the desk to brace himself. More hard thrusts and Mulder was coming, moaning and shooting helplessly across the papers on Skinner's desk. He tried to rise up but the press of Skinner's huge body held him down, his brawny arms entrapping him... then Skinner claimed him with one harsh thrust, bellowing out his pleasure, shooting his essence deep within his beloved agent. 

Once the last tremors had died down, Skinner pulled out abruptly, startling Mulder. None too gently, he grabbed the agent and turned him around to face him. He gripped Mulder's shoulders tightly. 

"You're mine!" he announced emphatically to Mulder, in a tone that dared him to protest. 

Mulder nodded dumbly. 

"I mean it, Fox! No more of this 'we can't do this' bullshit. You belong to me, no one else!" 

"But Krycek-" 

"To hell with Krycek! You let me worry about Krycek! He's not coming between us, no ifs, ands, or buts! I don't want to hear that bastard's name any more. Am I understood?" 

Mulder nodded again, in a daze. He was amazed at how Skinner was acting. He hadn't expected him to be so adamant about their relationship. Hardly anyone in his life had ever cared enough to pursue him with such single-mindedness. 

Skinner smiled at his agent's ready acquiescence. "Good, I'm glad we're in agreement!" He dropped to his knees and, to Mulder's shock, took the agent's half-hard cock in his mouth. 

"Sir-" 

Skinner stopped what he was doing for a brief instant. "Shut up, Mulder!" 

Mulder sighed in resignation and then in delight as Skinner deepthroated him. The A.D. was so skilled at this. "Y-yessir!" he murmured obediently. 

The strong suction on his cock made him almost painfully hard instantly. Skinner sucked him forcefully, gripping his buttocks with huge hands splayed out upon each cheek. It was almost as if he were determined to convince Mulder of something, that he belonged to him perhaps. It was like using all of the king's artillery to fire a warning shot. Skinner was steamrolling right over any protests Mulder could even begin to muster. Suddenly his mind went clean, and he erupted with a shout into Skinner's demanding mouth. 

Moaning, he gently pushed Skinner's head away, even as the A.D. was swallowing eagerly everything he had to give. "Jeez, that was incredible!" he panted. It was incredible and bizarre. If anyone had told Mulder a month ago, or even two weeks, that this would be going on in the A.D.'s office, he would have thought the person had gone completely insane. It would have been an X-file in itself. 

Skinner stood up and looked gloatingly at him while the agent scurried around the room retrieving his clothes. Mulder scowled at him as he picked up his boxers and then ran to where his pants had been flung. "So can you tell me why you get to stay dressed, and I'm stark naked?" 

"I'm the boss, I get certain privileges," Skinner leered while zipping himself up. 

"Oh yeah?" In spite of himself, Mulder was amused. He wasn't crazy about Skinner's heavyhanded approach, however. "Next time, could you try not to throw my clothes all over the map?" 

Skinner beamed at him. "Of course!" He grabbed Mulder's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. "Oh, Fox! How I wish I could take you away from all this mess. I wish I could find Sam for you, and take you both away where you would have nothing to worry you, no consortium or aliens to make your life miserable, ever again!" 

Mulder sighed and wrapped his arms around the A.D. "I appreciate the sentiment, boss, but I'd watch your own butt if I were you. Nice of you to offer, though. I might take you up on it some day." 

Skinner held him close. "Yes, some day, Fox!" 

Suddenly Mulder came to himself. He looked at his watch. "Jeez, I'd better get back to the office! Kim's going to be back soon... what would she think? You're a clever bastard giving her such a long lunch." 

"Well, it wouldn't do having poor Kim listening to our panting and groaning all through lunch, now would it?" Skinner beamed. He patted Mulder on his cheek. "Stay well, babe. I'll be in touch." 

As Mulder left the room, Skinner leaned back and eyed the firm buttocks as the agent scurried out of the office. He sighed appreciatively. Fox Mulder was a prize catch, there was no doubt about it. 

Stretching his arms out luxuriously, he resolved to repeat this afternoon's performance as soon as humanly possible. The agent was too delicious for words, and he belonged to Skinner, that much was certain, in both body and soul. 

Reaching into his jacket, Skinner pulled out a cigar and popped it into his mouth with a smirk. Positioning his hand in front of the cigar, a single flame flared out from his index finger to light it. 

He chuckled to himself as he smoked. Victory would soon be his and would never be sweeter. 

To Be Continued... 

_And down his mouth comes to my mouth! and down  
His bright dark eyes come over me, like a hood   
Upon my mind! his lips meet mine, and a flood   
of sweet fire sweeps across me, so I drown   
Against him, die, and find death good.—D.H. Lawrence_

* * *

E-mail address: [email removed]   
Rating: NC-17   
Keywords: M/SK M/K UST   
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting.   
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. You may want to read the original series, "Beyond the Vortex," for this series to make any sense.   
In this chapter, Krycek the assassin meets up with Krycek the wizard.   
Author's Notes:   
I would like to thank to Jo B., Nicole, Xanthe, and Voyeurer for their terrific beta-reading and suggestions! Special thanks to Jo for her LFTA "influence" on this chapter!   
Constructive feedback is always welcome. This is my first attempt at slash, so please pull your punches.   
WARNING! SLASH. This story contains sexual interaction between two men, turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. ***NONCONSENSUAL SEX***   
---


	4. Chapter IV

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**Charade IV  
by Cerulean Blue**

  
**3:PM  
FBI Hoover Building  
Skinner's Office**

A.D. Skinner wearily entered his office. Kim had greeted him buoyantly when she saw him but he felt anything but buoyant himself. The meeting had lasted hours longer than he had anticipated. Every time it seemed like things were wrapping up, one of the other bureau chiefs felt compelled to bring up one more issue that couldn't be tabled until the next meeting. 

Skinner hated meetings. He especially hated meetings where he had to defend his agents' rights to investigate the cases that were vital to the future of the country, if not the world. Once again, he had to endure the snickering comments regarding Mulder's obsessive pursuit of the X-files and grimly watch the bemused expressions over why a brilliant agent would be wasting his time with that nonsense. 

"Heard Spooky went AWOL once again, Skinner!" A.D. Morris smirked at him before the meeting began. 

"He was missing, Frank, he didn't go 'AWOL'! We had a missing person search going on in Sedona, your source got it wrong," Skinner snapped. 

"Oh, now that's interesting! I've heard that Sedona is famous for its vortices. Of all the places to disappear, do you think Spooky got sucked up into one?" 

Skinner focused the smarmy bureau chief with a steely gaze. "What kind of New Age nonsense you been listening to, Frank? If you believe that foolish claptrap, you'll believe anything!" He glared at Morris until the A.D. cleared his throat nervously and looked away. 

What Skinner had refused to volunteer to the obnoxious bureau chief, was that Mulder did indeed believe that he'd been through a vortex... a vortex that transported him to an alternate universe. As much as Skinner wanted to support his agent, there was some information, even if it pertained specifically to a missing person case, that was best left under wraps. At any rate, both Jackson and Mulder had returned from wherever they were, thank God, safe and sound. 

As Skinner sat down at his desk, he suddenly noticed the smell of smoke. Oh no, he thought miserably, what does that smoking bastard want now? "Sorry I missed you!" he muttered sarcastically. Lifting his head, he sniffed again. That was definitely cigar smoke, it was much stronger than cigarette smoke. Had his nemesis taken up cigar smoking? That would be the only thing worse than having the bastard puffing on his Morleys as he sneered at Skinner. He was be surprised that the murderous bastard would give up his beloved Morleys so readily but nothing the man did surprised him any more. 

He decided to find out. Dialing his secretary's extension, he asked "Kim, was anyone in my office when I was away?" 

Kim was surprised by the question. Mulder had been in Skinner's office, but no one after Skinner himself had left just twenty minutes ago. "No sir, no one has. Why do you ask?" 

"It smells like cigar smoke in this office. You know what the smell of smoke means!" 

Kim reassured him. "No, sir, no one else has been in there." She paused, thinking, no one since you met with Agent Mulder before I went to lunch. 

Deciding not to make an issue of it with his secretary, he said, "Kim, don't worry about it. I'll figure out where it's coming from later. In the meantime, please make sure that no one enters this office while I'm away... if you can help it, that is." 

"Of course, sir," Kim responded. They both knew what he meant by that. 

Skinner settled back down to go through his notes from the meeting. A.D. Jamison wanted Scully to work on forensics in a case involving the excavation of human remains almost ten years old. Skinner knew Scully would be more than willing to help on the case, though it was pretty much a given that the suspect in the murder of the young woman was an ex-boyfriend who had fled the country years ago. An extradition order would be needed to retrieve the bastard from Spain, where he had settled with his current girlfriend. 

Leafing through his files, Skinner spotted something curious. He pulled out a folder and opened it, a photograph sticking out of it had caught his eye. It contained photographs of a deserted lab building. Looking at the last photograph, there were what looked to be bodies lying prone on examining tables. 

Skinner's curiosity was piqued... nothing like more evidence of government laboratories conducting mysterious experiments to do that. He was about to reach for the phone when an all-too-familiar voice stopped him. 

"I see you found my little file!" CSM stood over him, puffing on a Morley. 

"You! So you're back in my office... don't you think it's polite to wait until I'm here?" 

CSM looked puzzled. "Mr. Skinner, this is the first time I've been here today. Never mind. What do you think of what you are looking at?" 

Skinner handled the pictures. He frowned. "Evidence of some sort of experiment involving humans. This must be your group's work, why are you showing it to me?" 

"The Syndicate had nothing to do with this. This is a renegade group conducting experiments that are going against our goals. We need to stop them. Those are innocent people who are being experimented upon, and innocent people will be made to suffer for it." 

"You have the pictures, what do you want me to do?" 

"Find them. Those photos were taken by an operative who disappeared. Either he was murdered or became a turncoat. We need to stop these inhuman experiments, the weapons this group develops will be devastating for all of humanity." 

Skinner eyed him suspiciously. The man wove such a neverending web of lies that Skinner often wondered how he found it possible to keep track of them. However, it was never an easy task to try to make him slip up. "So there are innocent people being experimented on? Since when are you concerned about innocent people being experimented on?" 

"A.D. Skinner, you are too severe in your judgment of me," CSM looked wounded. "I am first and foremost a humanitarian. Contrary to your and Agent Mulder's beliefs, I only have our people's best interests at heart. Believe me when I tell you that if this renegade group is not extinguished, if we don't find the lab where they are conducting their evil experiments, the world will suffer the harshest of penalties for generations to come." 

Skinner removed his glasses and wearily rubbed his eyes. He then put them back on and focused once again on CSM. "What do you want me to do?" 

"I want you to locate this operation for me. Put your best agents on the assignment. Find out which lab they are operating out of, chances are they have set up shop in some abandoned outpost. Locate where this lab is and inform me at the earliest possible convenience." 

"I don't know if I can spare anyone from my staff... " 

"Agent Mulder will do," CSM smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth barely turning upwards. "He's so fond of investigating illegal human experimentation after all. Let him be the savior of these poor innocent guinea pigs, I'm sure he'll appreciate it." 

Skinner gazed at CSM in wonderment but the man betrayed nothing in his expression. What could the son-of-a-bitch be planning? He intended to find out. "If you want Mulder to find out where this research is going on, go talk to him yourself!" 

"I don't think so. The order should most definitely come from you. The two of you have... " CSM's smile tightened, "such an exceptional rapport." 

Skinner's pulse started racing. "And what do you mean by that?" 

CSM ignored the question. His smile, however, turned into a leer, miserably confirming Skinner's suspicions. "Just talk to Mulder, Mr. Skinner. I promise you this mission is of the greatest importance. You won't regret it." With that, CSM quickly left the room. 

"Damn!" Skinner cursed aloud. It was just what Mulder had been worried about... their nemesis knew about him and Mulder. How had it happened so fast? They must have had Mulder's apartment under surveillance. 

Grabbing the phone, he dialed Mulder's number. His agent answered on the second ring. "Mulder!" 

"Mulder, I need to talk to you about a case. Why don't we meet for dinner?" 

Mulder sat up straight. What case, when he'd just seen Skinner less than an hour ago? "Case?" 

"Yes, that's what I said. We need to meet to discuss a pending case." Skinner was now concerned that his phone line might be bugged. "Meet me at Flanagan's at 7:PM tonight." 

"I... " 

"That's an order, Agent Mulder! You don't have any other engagements tonight, I trust?" Skinner responded tersely. 

There was a silence. "No, sir, I suppose not." Mulder answered with a sigh. 

"Good!" Skinner said peremptorily. "Flanagan's at 7:00 then? 

"I'll be there." 

As Mulder hung up the phone, he wondered what was up. It wasn't like Skinner to want to discuss work at such a public place. If all he really wanted to discuss was work, that is. Mulder smiled as he considered that the chances of the A.D. jumping his bones at such a popular drinking spot were nil, but even so, what could he want to discuss that he couldn't talk about in the privacy of their offices? It was a mystery that would have to wait until later. 

Leafing through the folder that Krycek had given him, Mulder began to feel that he'd been had. There was just enough information to keep him interested, but the government documents could have been forged, and he was sure that it was just another one of Krycek's attempts to lead him on. He was being spoonfed facts as usual and had no inkling if this project was of any importance or even existed in the first place. 

After he met with Skinner, Mulder would go see the Lone Gunmen. He hoped that they had come up with something by now. Whatever they had to say on the subject, he was eager to hear it. 

  
**7:PM  
Flanagan's**

A.D. Skinner smiled as his agent approached the table. Maybe it was his imagination, but everything about Mulder exuded sex. He thought back to their previous encounter this morning and resolved to get Mulder into bed again as soon as possible. 

Mulder sat down at the table and picked up his menu. Looking up, he noticed Skinner staring at him intently. The A.D. was looking at him in the same way that he had after Mulder had revealed what happened to him in the alternate universe. Clearing his throat nervously, he said, "Did you order yet, sir?" 

Skinner came back to himself. "Of course not, Fox, I'm waiting for you! And you can drop the 'sir' out of the office, you know." 

Mulder nodded. When the waiter appeared at their table, he ordered the New York sirloin with salad and baked potato, and Skinner ordered the same. As the waiter left, Mulder looked up at Skinner. 

"So, Walter, what is it that you wanted to see me about?" 

Skinner cleared his throat. He looked quickly around the crowded dining room. The noise level would mask their conversation. He wasn't eager to tell Mulder about his conversation with CSM but he felt obligated to inform him. "Fox, CGB Spender came to see me today." 

Mulder straightened up at hearing Spender's name. "What did the son-of-a-bitch want?" 

"He wants you to work on a case. He claims that 'illegal human experimentation' is going on in a secret lab, and that innocent people are suffering. He says we have to find this lab and inform him as soon as possible, otherwise the consequences will be disastrous for humanity." 

"Bastard!" Mulder would have laughed if the man wasn't such a monster. "He expects us to believe that crap? Since when does he care about human experimentation, let alone the fate of humanity?" 

Skinner nodded brusquely. "That's what I said to him. And there's more. When I challenged him to assign the case to you himself, he demanded that I do it. He said that you and I have... what did he say... 'an exceptional rapport'!" 

Mulder gaped at Skinner. Skinner looked away from the agent, which confirmed Mulder's worst fears. "He knows! That son-of-a- bitch! Dammit, Walter, what the hell are we going to do now?" 

"Calm down, Mulder!" Skinner replied gruffly, turning his steely gaze back on the agent. "It could also be a trap. We have no idea what he knows. Even if he does, what difference does it make?" 

"What difference? Your career, my career, that's the difference! Shit!" Mulder threw his head forward and covered his face with his hands. 

Skinner was upset to see Mulder so distressed. He didn't enjoy the prospect of having CSM know about their relationship either but he now cared more about Fox Mulder than he did about being A.D. It hurt a bit to think that Mulder might not feel the same way but Skinner was determined to stand by him at all costs. 

He tried to take Mulder's hand but the agent pulled away as if he'd been burnt. Skinner sighed. "Mulder, you need to get a grip on yourself. Again, you don't know what he knows! You're just giving him more ammunition if you come apart like this." 

Looking up, Mulder saw the caring and concern reflected in Skinner's eyes. He cursed himself for being a jerk. "You're right, Walter, of course you're right! But god, if those bastards have bugged your office or my apartment or have us both under surveillance... " 

"I've already checked over my office and the phone line. I found nothing but I'll still be looking, don't worry! As far as your apartment's concerned, and your office, you'd better do another sweep for bugs," Skinner said calmly. "You know what their equipment looks like. I'll help you. How about tonight?" 

Mulder was about to answer affirmatively when he remembered that he was planning to visit the Lone Gunmen to see if they found out anything more on the radiant wave project. "I need to see the Lone Gunmen about this case I'm working on. Maybe I'll have them come over and help with the bug sweep." 

If Skinner felt rebuffed, his expression didn't show it. "That reminds me. I have the case our smoking friend wants you to work on. What do you make of this?" He pushed the folder towards Mulder. 

Mulder looked through the photographs contained in the folder. They were unclear pictures, with figures lying prone on gurneys and examining tables. The setting looked like some sort of deserted laboratory and the pictures of the building did too. "Who took these pictures?" 

"I have no idea. And you can imagine that if CSM has the photos and doesn't know, chances are the individual who took the photos can no longer be counted among the living! He wants you to find the lab or labs where this experiment, whatever it is, is taking place. And then we're supposed to inform him," Skinner finished dryly. He wanted the information himself but whether he'd impart it to CGB Spender was an entirely different matter. 

Mulder didn't respond right away. He was holding his packet containing the radiant wave project documentation on his lap. He had wanted to impart the information to Skinner, but if CSM was paying him visits... as much as he distrusted Krycek, somehow he didn't doubt that what the triple agent had warned him about the threat to the project's scientists was true. 

"Do we have a choice in taking on this so-called case?" he asked Skinner. Please say yes, he pleaded silently. 

Skinner fixed him with a steady gaze. "It depends. I think we should know what's going on ourselves. Maybe we don't need to give Spender the whole picture... if you know what I mean!" 

Much as he hated to admit it, Mulder had to agree with Skinner. If there was anything going on that CSM was worried about, they would need to know what it is and if the parties involved needed their aid or protection. 

The waiter suddenly arrived with their salads. After he left, Mulder said, "Scully will be thrilled to be doing anything for that smoking bastard!" 

"I agree. Perhaps you should keep her out of it." 

"Skinner! No way! We're a team!" 

He was startled at the way a dark cloud passed over Skinner's brow. If he didn't know better, he'd swear Skinner was jealous! "Look, Mulder, I think you shouldn't involve her. We need to find out what it is we're dealing with before we bring her into it. You said yourself that Scully often plays the doubting thomas. If there's any scientific analysis to be done, we can certainly consult her, but she's been temporarily assigned to help with another case in the meantime." 

Skinner picked up his fork and started eating his salad, ignoring the way Mulder's jaw dropped at that pleasant bit of information. Assigned to another case? What was going on? Was Skinner trying to separate him and Scully? "Look, Skinner, you've got to let me work with Scully on this! I need her, she's my right hand man! How am I supposed to proceed with investigating secret labs without her to do the analysis?" 

Skinner thought for a minute. "You have a point. All right, Fox, you can work with her. But don't use any other resources if you can help it. We want to keep this going among as few people as possible." He may be jealous of his favorite agent's attachment to his partner but he wasn't about to be unreasonable about her usefulness on this case. 

Mulder was relieved that Skinner changed his tune. If Walter was also intent on separating them, Mulder didn't know what he would do. He needed Scully. He relied on her in a myriad of ways. If he lost her as his partner... Mulder shuddered. He couldn't stand the thought of working without her. 

"Don't worry, Mulder, crisis averted!" Skinner said dryly, eyeing his agent. "How do you plan to start your investigation?" 

Mulder thought for a moment as he picked up his fork and started eating his salad. "I don't know. We'll need to analyze the photograph. My guess is that it's a government laboratory. The equipment certainly looks government-issue, I'll run it by Scully. Probably the first thing to do would be to get a list of all the government labs that have been shut down in the last decade or so. We've got nothing else to go on. Maybe we can then figure out how and why these labs aren't in operation any more and then locate this particular one." 

"Good luck!" Skinner responded soberly. "Let me know if you need any assistance." 

"Will do, boss!" Mulder beamed at him, causing Skinner's heart to skip a beat. "Always knew I could count on you!" 

They spoke little during the rest of their meal. Mulder was a bit surprised at how subdued Skinner was acting. He was far from the rapacious manbeast who had pounced on Mulder in his office earlier in the day. Mulder decided that Skinner must be having second thoughts about behaving so brazenly. Probably CSM's hint that he knew about their relationship was causing the A.D. more stress than he cared to admit. 

After they finished their meal and paid the check, Skinner asked "You're sure you don't need my help with checking out your apartment?" 

Mulder thought for a minute as he put on his jacket. "I'll go over it with the Lone Gunmen tonight. If I have any problems, I'll give you a call." 

"Any time, Fox. No matter how late!" Skinner wanted that apartment clean of whatever was letting CSM in on their secret relationship. 

As Mulder turned to leave, Skinner called out to him. "Whatever you do, be careful, Mulder!" 

He turned back to him. "Oh, I'm always careful!" he grinned mischievously, causing Skinner to roll his eyes. 

Skinner looked after Mulder regretfully as he marched out the door. He longed to follow the agent, to pull him back and kiss him soundly and thoroughly. He wished that he had been more adamant about helping Mulder rid his apartment of surveillance equipment. The sooner Mulder's place was free of such obstacles to their being alone, the better! 

  
**8:30 PM  
Undisclosed Location**

Vladimir Burakov finished putting away the rest of his lab equipment and rubbed his forehead wearily. He had a splitting headache after staying up to finish the last stage of the experiment. He was impatient to see the results but it would have to wait until tomorrow. 

He glanced over at the huge prone body lying dormant on the lab table, covered by a single white sheet. It wasn't a corpse but the subject of their latest effort to defeat the shapeshifter aliens. If their DNA-altering radiant wave efforts proved fruitful, this alien should no longer have the ability to shapeshift or use his other powers. 

The victim was in stasis currently. Yuri had ensured that the alien was completely comatose while the shock wave altered his genetic structure. Otherwise their experiment would be impossible to perform, and they would both most likely be dead. 

As Vlad picked up his most recent reading of the subject's lifesigns, he thought he heard or saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up quickly. The alien shapeshifter was still prone on the lab table, strapped down and completely still. He swallowed nervously. The lack of sleep must be making me delusional, he thought wearily. 

He tore off the chart and started to walk over to his book rack when in a flash the sheet flew off the body on the table, the alien rose up from his prone position, and in a blur of movement, seized Vladimir Burakov by the throat and slammed him against the wall. 

"So, my little friend!" the Morph sneered into the young lab technician's ear, ignoring the gagging sounds he made as he struggled to breathe, "You think you can best us with your puny efforts! Do you have any idea how many of us you would have to subject to your little weapon? Billions! You would turn it on us one by one? How idiotic! I have news for you, my friend, your assumption of victory has been more than a bit premature!" 

He put both of his strong paws around the lab technician's throat and squeezed. Vladimir's eyes bulged as he desperately gasped for air. Suddenly he went limp in the Morph's hands, who immediately let him drop to the floor. He wanted to rip apart the little Russian with his bare hands, but instead he turned his attention to the lab. He started to tear the place apart, searching desperately for the equipment that had rendered practically all his powers useless. 

Overturning tables, pulling down books, he quickly realized that the weapon was not presently in the room he was in. The scientists hadn't been so shortsighted as to place him in the room with the radiant wave that had altered him genetically. It had to be somewhere, and he would have to find it. He needed to reverse what had been done to him. 

In a room nearby in the lab building, Yuri Paklin had sensed that something was not right in the room that Vlad was in. He quickly switched on the video monitor to check on what was happening. He gasped in shock as he saw the Morph strangle his friend. In a rage, he threw open his desk drawer to grab his gun and a radiant wave weapon to rush to his friend's aid. 

Suddenly he stopped. Tears of anguish filled his eyes as he realized that Vladimir was already dead. He was certain of that. He didn't know how the Morph had awakened but he had. He couldn't even be sure that the Morph was fully affected by the radiant wave. If he confronted him while he still had his shapeshifter powers, he was a dead man. The Morph would then have possession of the radiant wave, and their cause would be completely lost. Yuri couldn't permit that to happen, it would be the end of all their plans and hand over victory to the aliens. 

He could see the Morph destroying the room in his effort to find the radiant wave. Scooping up all his documentation and all the radiant wave chargers, he ran out of the office. It would be no time at all before the Morph discovered his presence in the lab building and took possession of their most precious secret weapon. 

His heart pounding in desperation and fear, he ran out of the building as fast as he could. He could hear the Morph following him, footsteps echoing on the pavement. Turning, he fired at the large alien, who yelled in surprise. The bullet had struck his shoulder, which oozed red blood, visible in the outdoor night lighting. 

They were outside, so Yuri wasn't surprised that he couldn't feel the effects of the Morph's body fluids, but the red blood was a welcome sight, and a good sign that the Morph no longer possessed his alien powers. He fired again, but the Morph threw himself onto the ground. Yuri wanted to kill him for murdering Vlad, but he still didn't know what powers the Morph had lost or retained. He couldn't risk losing their weapon to the enemy. 

He ran to his car and flung open the door. Getting in, he stepped on the gas and sped out of the parking lot, tossing aside the Morph, who was trying to seize and open the car door. 

As the car raced down the deserted road, Yuri reflected that he was now a hunted man. He needed to find a safe haven for both the weapons and the attending research, and he needed to find it as soon as possible. 

  
**10:PM  
Lone Gunmen's Headquarters**

"C'mon, guys, can't you find anything?" Mulder whined, feeling tired and at a loss. 

"Keep your pants on, G-man, we're trying as best we can!" Langly snapped, as he surfed the federal government domain of the internet. 

They had been looking for data for most of the day, trying to find more information on the radiant wave project. Byers knew the coding of the government files, but he had been unable to break into them. They hadn't found out any other information or located any more files that they could hack into. 

"Maybe we should try something else," Mulder said, pulling out the photograph to give to them. "Go to the National Science Foundation website. I have a photograph of a mystery experiment that's been going on for which I want to locate the lab as well. Scully agreed with me when I dropped by her apartment that it looks like a government lab." 

"Hmmm... how interesting!" Frohike said thoughtfully, looking at the photograph. "Where did you get this, Mulder dear?" 

"This is courtesy of our favorite, C.G. B. Spender." Mulder responded. "He wants me to find the lab where 'illegal experimentation' is going on." 

Frohike looked at him with a blank expression. "The cigarette guy? And he thinks that's wrong because... ?" 

"Probably because he's not doing it!" Mulder retorted. The whole scenario bothered him to no end, but Skinner was right, they should know themselves what it was that had CSM worried. 

Langly went to the NSF website. "Okay, now what?" 

Byers looked at the screen. "Try entering these codes in the search engine, the data we want is privileged information," he said, writing something down. 

Langly did what he suggested, which brought up a screen displaying the names of all government research labs in the United States. "Bingo!" he exulted, "When the chips are down, it sure helps to have former government employees on your side!" 

"Now all we have to do is enlist an IRS agent!" Frohike quipped. 

Byers leaned over and entered a few more codes. Some of the government labs now displayed in red. 

"These are the labs that have been shut down within the past ten years only. Either the cause was lack of funding or project termination. Some have been declared hazardous sites. For example, this one had a radiation leak. You can tell from the code that appears in the last column," Byers said, pointing to the screen. 

"You guys are certainly privy to some very inside info! Remind me never to get on your bad side," Mulder joked. He peered at the screen. There it was again, the Sanderson National Laboratory name, supposedly where the research on the radiant wave was being conducted. 

He glanced down at the photograph that CSM had given them. This photograph was probably of a government laboratory where people were supposedly being experimented on... Sanderson National Laboratory had been shutdown five years ago for lack of funding... Mulder suddenly wondered if the lab that CSM was looking for and the lab where the radiant wave research was being conducted were one and the same. 

Mulder went cold. He tightened his grip on the file containing the documentation Krycek had given him. He realized that those probably weren't innocent civilians in the photograph but shapeshifter aliens! CSM wanted to find this lab and put a stop to the rebel alien effort against colonization. 

He swallowed hard. If CSM knew he had this research, the whole project would be in jeopardy. The scientists would be dead, and who knew what the future would hold. He had to get to the scientists and warn them that they needed protection immediately. 

He looked up to see Frohike looking at him strangely. "Mulder, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" 

"No ghost, Frohike! But they'll be ghosts pretty fast if I don't get to them in time! The scientists on the radiant wave project are holed up at Sanderson, and if CSM is on to them, they ain't long for this earth!" 

"What are you going to do?" 

"I need to level with Skinner. Then, as soon as we can, I'll go out there with Scully. It's not far from here, from the looks of it about a hour's drive south from Arlington, Virginia. The scientists might need to go into hiding, in a witness protection program of sorts. We'll have to figure that out later. What's important is that we get to them before CSM does." 

Frohike and Langly exchanged glances. Frohike spoke. "You'd better be careful, bro. You don't think this is some sort of set up, do you?" 

Mulder thought a minute. "I can't imagine it would be. Set up for what? Look, I'll tell Skinner what we found, and then we'll take it from there." 

He paused. "There's another thing. I think my apartment is under surveillance again. I need you guys to help with a bug sweep." 

The three men looked startled. "Sure, no problem, Mulder! Do you want us to come over tonight?" Byers asked. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, if you can. I can't stand not knowing if my privacy is being violated, especially with this new case going on. It could be extremely dangerous if this information gets into the wrong hands, as I told you." 

Frohike spoke. "Okay, Mulder! We need to do some stuff here but we'll meet you back at your apartment as soon as we can." 

Mulder felt vastly relieved. If there was anyone who could help in this situation, it was these three. "Thanks for your help, you guys are great!" He stood up and put on his jacket. 

After Mulder left, Langly looked over at Frohike and Byers. "All right, Melvin, what is it you're worried about? Spill!" 

"It just seems unlikely that ol' Smokey wouldn't know this lab is being used for that kind of research in the first place. Doncha think? It's like hiding out in broad daylight!" 

"There are hundreds of defunct labs on this screen!" Byers said in a surprised voice. 

"I know, I know! I am just naturally paranoid." 

Byers and Langly looked at each other and laughed. Langly spoke. "Bro, there ain't nothing natural about your paranoia!" 

Frohike chuckled. "Don't tell me, and that's why you love me so much?" he said, batting his eyelashes at his friend. 

"Yup!" Langly agreed. His expression grew serious. "Don't worry, Melvin, Mulder can take care of himself." 

"Yeah, and he took plenty good care of himself when he disappeared without a trace in the Sedona desert!" 

"I see your point," Langly said pensively. He sighed. "We'll just have to hope that he actually takes the lovely Agent Scully with him to investigate just like he claimed he would!" 

  
**10:45 PM  
Ronald Reagan National Airport  
Washington, DC**

As Jackson Thomas disembarked from his plane, he felt energized and happy. Even after his long plane flight, he felt a renewed vigor and sense of anticipation that he hadn't felt in awhile. It reminded him of the first time he'd seen Fox Mulder naked. 

As they flew into the airport, he had been impressed with the DC skyline. He loved the idea of finally living in the big city. He had traveled before, Sedona had been his home all his life, but frequent trips to Phoenix and Boston, where his mother's family lived, had acquainted him with the metropolitan life long before he reached his teenage years. However, there was something about DC that excited him like no other city, especially as he was going to be attending Georgetown Law School to obtain a law degree. He chuckled to himself... everyone knew that DC had more lawyers per square mile than any other place in the world. 

However, the city held another, even greater attraction for him than the career opportunities that he would find here. The main attraction was one striking, stunning, altogether irresistible FBI agent that went by the name of Fox Mulder. Jackson was determined to renew his contact with Mulder and pursue a relationship with him at all costs. Any obstacles that Mulder chose to raise he was sure that he could do away with. The passion between the two of them in Ondolee had been explosive and all- consuming, and Jackson was resolute in his desire to experience it once again. 

He knew that Fox would have objections due to their age difference. He would just have to prove to Fox that age didn't matter when two people loved each other, two people who possessed the kind of dynamic sexual chemistry that they did. It would take time and effort, but Jackson was sure he could convince Mulder that they belonged together. Hell, they'd stood by each other during their enslavement in Ondolee, didn't they? And hadn't Jackson been such a big support to Mulder during his ordeal? Jackson couldn't wait to get into the stunning agent's pants once again. 

Yes, he reflected as he gathered up his bag from the luggage carousel, sooner or later, the FBI agent would understand that he and Jackson were meant for each other. It would be a long, slow, utterly delicious seduction of one of the most incredible men he'd ever met. As far as Jackson was concerned, for the next three years and beyond, his number one field of study in this exciting city was going to be one super-delectable Special Agent Fox Mulder! 

_Fail I alone, in words and deeds?  
Why, all men strive and who succeeds?   
—Robert Browning_

* * *

E-mail address: [email removed]   
Rating: NC-17   
Keywords: M/SK M/K UST   
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting.   
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. You may want to read the original series, "Beyond the Vortex," for this series to make any sense.   
In this chapter, Mulder gets assigned a mysterious case courtesy of CSM.   
Author's Notes:  
I would like to thank to Jo B., Nicole, and Voyeurer for their terrific beta-reading and suggestions!   
Constructive feedback is always welcome. This is my first attempt at slash, so please pull your punches.   
WARNING! SLASH. This story contains sexual interaction between two men, turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.   
---


	5. Chapter V

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**Charade V  
by Cerulean Blue **

  
**12:PM  
Sanderson National Laboratory**

As Mulder and Scully pulled up to the Sanderson National Laboratory building, Mulder had a distinct feeling of unease. The place looked more deserted and deader than a building that had survived a hydrogen bomb blast, and he dreaded what they would find there. 

Scully looked over at him with concern. "Mulder, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, Scully, I'm fine. I just have this feeling that we're not exactly on schedule here... to save anybody that is." Mulder responded dolefully, swinging open his car door. 

The first thing they noticed on the ground in front of the lab building were several large bloodstains. Scully knelt down to examine them. "I think this occurred fairly recently, Mulder!" she said, drawing her gun. 

Mulder grimly nodded, also drawing his gun as the two of them carefully entered the building. They checked the first two rooms, which were vacant offices, and then they entered the laboratory room that contained Vladimir's body. 

Scully blinked in surprise and quickly knelt down beside the body. "He looks no older than a college student, Mulder," she said regretfully, getting out her med kit. 

"He can't be a college student. He must be one of the radiant wave scientists. Do you know what killed him?" 

Scully checked him over. "Contusions to the throat and neck area, bruises... my guess is strangulation. Someone just choked him to death, it looks like, someone who had the strength to do it." 

She looked through his identification. "All I see is a makeshift lab I.D. He's got a Russian passport. He could have a work permit but not necessarily if he was working underground. He's one Vladimir Burakov." 

Mulder sighed. "So much for offering him witness protection! Let's look around and see if we can find anything out about the work they were doing here." 

As they opened file cabinets and scooped up documents to take back to FBI headquarters, the two were unaware that they were being intently observed by a third party, who peered at them over the window ledge. The angle of the sunlight hitting the darkened glass window prevented them from seeing him. 

The Morph frowned as he recognized Mulder and Scully. He wasn't happy to see them here, at the scene of his humiliation. He would have been happier to see Mulder alone, unarmed, without having had his powers robbed. He licked his lips with lust as he watched Mulder's firm buttocks when the agent bent over the cabinet to retrieve files from the lowest drawer. 

He had always lusted after the irksome agent and never regretted sparing his life, tossing him out of the submarine onto the frozen wasteland instead of killing him. He would have wanted to take him as a slave but then there was the small matter of his bodily fluids being toxic to the luscious agent. Therefore, the Morph had set him free to take his chances in the arctic climate, giving him a chance to live and escape and perhaps meet again some other day. 

The Morph smiled as he felt his cock grow hard with need. It looked like that day had come at last! While those vermin scientists had stolen most of powers, the partial application of the radiant wave had still left him with the ability to heal quickly. The bullet had been forced out of his shoulder, and the wound had closed in a matter of minutes. 

However, he could no longer read thoughts or perform telekinesis, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shapeshift out of the form he had when he was captured. His blood was now red, and he felt completely different. He felt like what he would guess to be... human. 

He had a human's powerful desires and vulnerabilities. He felt like he saw through the eyes of a human. He had been in a constant rage at this injustice. It thwarted his and his species preordained right to power and control on this infernal world, making him search endlessly for the equipment that had rendered him helpless, hiding only when Fox Mulder had driven up with his pretty partner. 

The Morph laughed to himself. Perhaps now he could turn this human transformation to his advantage. He might as well gain something nice... something absolutely lovely... out of this miserable, unlucky situation. He knew that his bodily fluids were no longer fatal to the luscious agent. 

Forgetting his human vulnerability, the Morph almost drove his fist through the lab window to smash it. He wanted to dive through it and into the room to steal Mulder away from his partner, when all of a sudden he heard Mulder exclaim, "Scully, look at this!" He'd pulled out a folder that had been mostly hidden under a file cabinet. 

Scully went up to him to peer over his shoulder. "It's a blueprint for some sort of device... I'm not sure what... but I'll bet anything it's the radiant wave that the documentation was describing!" Mulder told her. 

The Morph cursed to himself. He could have had those blueprints in his hands. However, it wasn't the radiant wave weapon itself, which was what he needed to revert to his former, stronger self. 

He suddenly realized that Mulder had mentioned the project by name. He was astonished that Mulder knew about it, he had known that the project had been conducted in the darkest secrecy, surprising even himself and allowing him to be ambushed by it. Mulder must have a contact in the rebel alien underground, the Morph realized. 

He frowned. The Morph wanted the pretty human for himself, but he now knew that it would be most prudent to follow him so he could find the source of the radiant wave plot. If he did that, then he would be able to get his hands on the device and foil their enemies' plans all in one. He crouched back down behind the windowsill. 

"I'm going to call Skinner and get a team out here to go over the place, dust for prints, the whole nine yards. We need to get the body to the morgue for autopsy and go about finding this guy's nearest and dearest, if they exist. I'll go over these blueprints with Skinner and take the rest of the files with me." 

Scully thought for a minute. "What about your contact?" 

"Huh?" Mulder was caught off-guard. 

"The contact who started you on this radiant wave path. What else can he tell us about this project and the group behind it?" 

To her surprise, Mulder started blushing. "Um, Scully, I don't think you want to get involved with this guy. He's a questionable source. Just let me handle him, it's best that way." 

"Mulder..." 

"I mean it, Scully! I can handle all contact with him from now on." 

Scully frowned at him and shrugged. She wasn't convinced by his feeble explanation as to why she couldn't meet his contact, but on the contrary, felt even more curious about the source of his discomfort. However, she kept it to herself. In good time, she'd find out why Mulder was so embarrassed by the idea of her meeting this contact. 

The Morph watched Mulder from his hiding place. He was still undiscovered by the two agents. He longed to shadow the luscious agent further, but he needed to contact his kind somehow. He knew where Fox Mulder lived, but first he needed to visit his human friend to tell him what happened. Reluctant to make contact with the other aliens directly, he feared that they would kill him for his failure, for allowing himself to be transformed, but his smoking friend in the Consortium would help him if the Morph could offer him something in return. 

Silently he left the two agents and headed away from Sanderson. There would be time, plenty of it, to dally with Mulder. The Morph was determined to turn this temporary defeat into a major victory, in many more ways than one. 

* * *

Hours later, after the FBI team had come out to go over the place, Mulder left with Scully to go back to DC. He was forlorn over the course of events, the death of the young scientist and the disappearance of the radiant wave weapon. At least they had the blueprints, but it would be extremely tough to figure out how the system was supposed to work without the attending research or the scientists who worked on it. 

As Mulder dropped Scully off at her apartment, she sensed his somber mood. Such moods were usually connected with Samantha, or anything to do with the aliens, who he was convinced were responsible for abducting her when they were young. There were just too many times that he was on the verge of finding her, or finding out what happened to her, but never quite. 

"Mulder, do you want to come up for a minute?" She wanted to talk to him about the day at Sanderson and probe more about this contact of his. 

Mulder shook his head. "No, Scully, it's okay. I'm just feeling a bit disappointed about missing the boat at Sanderson. After you do the autopsy later, call me with the results." 

"Of course, but I don't think it will be anything strange. The poor guy was obviously strangled to death," Scully shrugged. She decided to allow Mulder his space and headed into her apartment building. 

Mulder watched her go. He wished that he possessed her even temperament, Scully always seemed to take these sort of developments in stride, no matter how outrageous they seemed. Their years together had been a hell of a ride, however, so he could see why she approached their work that way. It was either that or go nuts, as far as he could tell. 

Suddenly feeling world-weary but not wise, he decided that what he really needed was a drink. Pulling away from the curb, he decided to visit his favorite bar for a beer before heading home and trying to decipher the blueprints and scant documentation the hapless scientists had left behind at Sanderson. As soon as he settled down with a cold beer, he'd be able to formulate his next move. 

  
**Doyle's Pub  
6:PM**

Mulder sat staring at the head on his draught. As the bubbles dissipated, he reflected that it was his usual sorry luck that they arrived too late to save Vladimir Burakov. He was sure that the young man would have been a great help in determining how to help defeat the impending alien invasion and bring down the Consortium. 

The radiant wave project seemed to approach a dead end. He had gone over the documentation earlier and still was unsure about the weapon. Where had it been taken? There may have been more than one scientist working on the project with Burakov, but were they still alive? 

He felt damn frustrated. It seemed that every time he got close to his goal of vanquishing the Consortium and recovering Samantha, or at least finding out what happened to her, he was thwarted. Any sane man would have given up his quest by now. It bothered him to no end that he couldn't prevent the death of the young scientist and the lives of all the innocents who had died at the hands of the Consortium and their alien friends. 

On top of that, he felt confused about his relationship with Walter Skinner. He was concerned about what Krycek would do to the man once he found out that Mulder was still seeing him, and Mulder wasn't even sure it was a good idea in the first place, even though he was powerfully attracted to the A.D. He'd always had been, and he probably always would be. 

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of bright blue eyes watched him eagerly from a corner of the dark, dingy bar. The stranger eyed him hungrily, with a manner more characteristic of a gay leather bar than the popular neighborhood Irish pub that they were frequenting. 

Stirring his Scotch and soda, the stranger was extremely pleased to see Mulder sitting alone. He had first noticed the agent walking along the street next to the bar and had followed him in, observing him toss down beer after beer. He was surprised at his good luck in encountering the agent by chance so soon after his arrival in DC. He was patiently contemplating the right moment to approach Mulder. 

Gulping down the remnants of his drink, he finally slammed down his glass on his table and made his way towards the agent. 

"Hello, Agent Mulder, how're you doing?" he smiled hopefully. "Boy, I'm so glad to run into you like this!" 

"Jagshun? Ish it really you?" Mulder slurred, tipsy from so many beers. 

"Yes, it's me, Agent Mulder!" Jackson responded, giving him a sly, speculative look. "It seems like you've had a few. Care to let me in on the occasion?" 

"No-no occashun. Jus' becuz!" Mulder said, standing up but then swaying on his feet. 

"Hmmm, that's as good a reason as any! How 'bout we celebrate my arrival in DC?" Jackson replied, waving the bartender over. 

"You heah 'ready?" Mulder said, swaying. "Wha' 'bout yur parenz?" 

When the bartender approached, Jackson ordered another beer for Mulder and a Scotch for himself. He turned back to the agent. "Oh, they're fine with it, Agent Mulder. They know that I have lots to do before the semester starts, and they'll be visiting soon, believe me. And as for Bliss. . .Bliss might have sobbed up a storm when she found us, but two days later, she was thrilled to see me go. There's little sisters for you!" 

He smiled at Mulder. "They're plenty grateful to you for bringing me back. My mom never lost faith that I'd come home, but even she had her bad moments. When they come to DC, they're taking us all out for a fancy dinner, they said that they can't thank you enough for all you've done!" 

A warning bell went off in Mulder's cloudy brain. "They... they're takin' who out?" 

Jackson smiled indulgently. "You and me, of course, Agent Mulder! Boy, how many beers have you had? It's just a thank you dinner. . . thanks for saving my ass, that's all." 

He reached over to pay the bartender for the drinks he'd set on the bar. "Here's to friendship, Agent Mulder!" he said, handing Mulder a beer. "A toast to friendship. . . or the beginning of a beautiful friendship, at any rate!" 

Mulder frowned. He didn't expect Jackson to appear, and he didn't want to be toasting to their friendship. "I..." 

"Oh, come on, Agent Mulder! Just one more beer, you can't have had that many!" 

Mulder shrugged and took a sip. He had started drinking because he was down in the dumps, and even if it was Jackson, it was nice to have some company. "So have you gotten settled yet?" 

"I'm living in Georgetown, I was lucky to find a place. I'm rooming with these two guys from the track team, they're a year ahead of me. One's going to Georgetown Law, the other is getting an M.B.A. They're great guys, you'll have to meet them." Jackson beamed his sunny smile at Mulder. 

Feeling very hazy, Mulder merely nodded at him. He was having a tough time concentrating on what Jackson was saying. When was the last time he'd gotten so drunk? 

He didn't notice how Jackson's smile turned into a predatory grin. Jackson was enjoying seeing Mulder so drunk and out of it. It was a rare occasion to see that razor-sharp mind so befogged. The agent was ripe for the picking. 

They sat and chatted about DC. Jackson wasn't surprised at how little Mulder knew about good restaurants and things to do in the city. He seemed like the driven type who spent all his waking hours working on the X-files. Well, that would soon change. 

"Fox, what say we blow this joint and go back to your apartment? We can catch up on old times!" Jackson said, eyeing the agent hungrily. 

Mulder shook his head, not noticing how Jackson had switched to his first name. "I don' thing that's a good idea, Jagshun!" Old times, he thought glumly, what old times would he ever want to catch up on with Jackson? 

"Oh, come on, Fox! Don't be such a spoilsport! Besides, you can't drive like this, how'd you get so drunk? You get in your car right now and smash! You're guaranteed to have an accident. You work for the FBI, you know you can't drive while intoxicated!" Jackson admonished him with a sly gleam in his eye. 

Mulder sighed. The upstart had a point. However, the last thing he wanted was Jackson in his apartment. He still needed to figure out his relationship with Walter, and even though the Lone Gunmen had gotten all the bugs out of there, he didn't need any more compromising situations. 

"Okay, you can give me a lift. Thanks Jagshun, I didn't 'shpect you to be in DC so soon," Mulder mumbled, feeling overwhelmed. He got up and started weaving unsteadily on his feet. He certainly didn't want to call Walter in this condition. How did he get so drunk indeed? 

They promptly left the bar, Jackson chattering happily to Mulder about his planned curriculum for his first semester of law school, and Mulder nodding absently while trying to remain on his feet. At one point, he stumbled over the front step and would have fallen if Jackson hadn't grabbed his arm. 

"Careful there, Agent Mulder," Jackson warned him with a smirk, "Those are some pretty steep steps you're managing there!" 

"Very funny," Mulder responded glumly, noticing how Jackson didn't remove his hand from his arm. When he felt the law student move his arm around his shoulder, he shook him off abruptly. 

"Okay, okay!" Jackson laughed, throwing up his hands, "Guess you're not that drunk!" 

"Where's your car?" Mulder said, hoping to change the subject. 

Jackson led him to a car parked right near the bar, a red Mustang convertible. "It's a loaner from my roommate until I find my own," Jackson told him, "He's a great guy, he's spending the week at Chesapeake Bay with his family." 

As they sped down the boulevard, Mulder started wondering what Walter was doing tonight. He hadn't wanted to bother Skinner with sweeping his apartment for bugs, especially since he had confidence the Lone Gunmen could successfully rid the apartment completely of any possible surveillance equipment. However, it wasn't his intention to brush Walter off completely and now found that he regretted missing an opportunity to spend more time alone with the A.D. 

Mulder gave Jackson directions to his apartment and soon they were parking in from of his building. Mulder got out of the car awkwardly. When he turned to thank Jackson, he realized that his companion had followed him out of the car. 

"Fox, can I get some coffee from you? I'm feeling kinda drunk myself, and I could really use a shot of caffeine!" Jackson asked him mildly. 

Mulder sighed to himself. Where had he heard that one before? "Sure, come on up." He wanted to get to bed but he didn't want to appear ungrateful for the lift home. 

After Mulder let them into his apartment, he turned to Jackson, "I'll go make some coffee." Once in the kitchen, he pulled out the half—finished can of Maxwell House that he'd used to make coffee for Skinner. 

Jackson roamed around Mulder's living room while Mulder was in the kitchen. He stopped by the VCR and noticed a videotape on the top. Picking it up, he read the label, "Invasion of the B-Girls." Laughing to himself, he noticed another video, "Bitches in Heat" and picked that up too. 

Mulder entered the living room carrying two mugs of coffee. Jackson beamed sunnily at him as he set the cups down on the coffee table. He really is a stunning specimen, Mulder thought to himself reluctantly. 

"Interesting viewing, Agent Mulder!" Jackson snickered as he waved the videotapes at him. 

"Where did you get those from? Give them to me!" Mulder snapped, putting down the cups and grabbing the videotapes from him. He crossed the room to put the tapes away so no one else would come across them. 

As he crossed the room, Jackson took out a small flask of alcohol and surreptitiously poured some into Mulder's coffee. He was counting on the agent already being too drunk to notice the flavor. 

When Mulder came back, Jackson beamed at him, the picture of innocence. 

"So how's the world of the X-files going lately?" Jackson asked him as he sipped his coffee, sprawled out on Mulder's couch, long legs akimbo. 

"Um, not anyt'ing yah care to know about, Jagshun. I was investigatin' a case but it appears to have hit a temporary shtumblin' block. I-I'd tell yah 'bout it, but yah'll t'ink I'm nuts." Mulder replied as he sat down next to him. 

Jackson snorted. "Fox, you're talking to me, remember? Who was transported to Ondolee and made into Lord Skinner's sex slave along with you? What makes you think you'd tell me anything that I wouldn't believe?" 

Mulder gave him a feeble grimace. "Oh, yeah, right. I forgot." 

"So what is it?" 

Mulder gave Jackson the barest details of the case, not naming names or discussing the aliens' involvement. He described the radiant wave research as mysterious and omitted Krycek's involvement as the source. 

Jackson listened intently. "I'd say those victims could use a good lawyer if all turns out to be true. My parents used to say 'Never trust anyone over thirty,' but it should really be 'Never trust the government' as far as I'm concerned." 

"Yah soun' like the black helicoptah crowd," Mulder snorted, even though he was secretly inclined to agree. 

"Oh, you know how that desert heat can fry your brain, Agent Mulder! Guess it made me kinda crazy." Jackson crossed his eyes at him while Mulder chuckled in spite of himself. 

"As a matter of fact, wasn't it the heat of the desert that you told your boss was the cause of my so-called hallucination?" Jackson continued slyly. 

When Mulder looked at him blankly, Jackson said, "You know, when I called your boss 'Lord Skinner'. He's a dead ringer for ol' Lord S., don't you think?" 

Mulder vaguely responded, "I shuppose there's shum shimilarity." 

"Similarity! He's the spitting image of him! Maybe a clone! I wonder how the whole thing works, have you figured that out yet, Agent Mulder?" Jackson responded. 

"I dunno. It was probably shum short of alternate reality, a fissure in the shpace/time continuum, shumthing like that." Mulder said, drinking his coffee. He thought it tasted a bit odd, maybe it was some new flavored version of Maxwell House. 

Jackson thought for a minute and chuckled. "Well, it seems like it was mainly alternates of people from your life, Agent Mulder, huh? That's a good thing too, I don't think I could take more than one Bliss Thomas!" 

Mulder pointedly looked at his watch, but Jackson ignored the gesture. "So did you tell him?" 

"Tell 'im? Tell who wha'?" Mulder was puzzled. 

"Tell your boss you met his double, of course! I bet he would be pretty damn surprised to find out what Lord S. did to you in good ol' Ondolee!" Jackson asserted gleefully. 

That comment did it for Mulder. "Sh-shouldn't you be gettin' home?" 

"Oh, come on, Agent Mulder! Don't you miss being able to share your experience with someone who'd been there? It must have been tough to be back here and have nobody believe you. I know it was for me," Jackson said earnestly. 

Mulder threw up his hands. "Jagshun, I'd ratha get the whole thing behin' me. I-I-I shugges' yuh do too, as bes' yuh can, there's no poin' d-dwellin' on it." He shook his head to clear it. It seemed he was getting drunker, not more sober as he'd intended. He was embarrassed to hear himself slurring his words even more. 

Jackson sighed resignedly. "I just can't do that, Fox! As a matter of fact, all I'm doing is dwelling on it!" With that he leaned forward and threw both of his lean-muscled arms around Mulder's shoulders, drawing the agent towards him to kiss fiercely and deeply. 

Mulder struggled slightly to try to free himself and then felt himself responding to the kiss. Jackson kissed him sweetly, luxuriating in the soft, voluptuous feel of Mulder's full, luscious lips against his. He kissed Mulder gently but ardently, as if he were keeping back a full torrent of passion by sheer force of will. 

Mulder thought about how true it was that it had been both jarring and lonely not having Skinner or Scully truly believe him about his experience in Ondolee. The mischievous college student may have been the bane of his existence while they were stranded in Ondolee, but at least he'd been there, a living testament that his experience had actually happened. 

The whole thing was making his head spin. Or maybe it was all the beers he'd had? When he finally managed to push Jackson away, he sputtered, "I-I-I don' thing thish ish a good idea, Jagshun!" 

Instead of being put off, Jackson grinned at him. "Anyone ever tell you that you think too much?" 

"N-n-no, never!" Mulder groaned beneath Jackson's lips as the blond athlete leaned forward to kiss him once more. 

Jackson's hands traveled up and down Mulder's back as he kissed him. He couldn't believe he had Fox Mulder in his arms once again. Being accepted into Georgetown Law School and getting to live in the same city as his heart's desire had been a dream come true. 

After they broke apart, Mulder shook his head to clear it. Things were happening way too fast. He was extremely attracted to Jackson, but what about Walter? His mind was caught in a haze of powerful emotions, too drunk to discern or act on any one clear thought. 

Jackson gazed at him with halfshut eyes, a small, lecherous smile playing across his face. He then grabbed Mulder's hand and started leading him towards the bedroom. 

Mulder realized where this was headed and tried to put up some resistance. "Jagshun..." 

Jackson shushed him with a kiss and continued to drag Mulder into his bedroom. Once inside he gently pushed Mulder down upon his bed and chuckled as he saw the tipsy agent bob gently up and down upon the water bed. 

"Cool bed, Fox! I can't wait to try it out!" he chuckled as he loosened Mulder's tie and stripped off his jacket and shirt. 

Mulder opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Huh?" The room was spinning again, and the bobbing of the water bed didn't help. 

Jackson quickly stripped off his own clothes and dove onto the bed next to the object of his desire. He greedily surveyed Mulder's naked body, running his hands up and down the stunning work of art. He intended to take full advantage of Mulder's woozy state. 

Leaning over, he smothered his love object's chest with kisses. He then encircled Mulder's hardening nipples with his tongue and gently nipped at them. That had always gotten Mulder going in the past. 

Mulder lifted Jackson's head and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Jackson felt like the top of his head was being blown off. Mulder was even more passionate than he'd remembered. 

After they broke apart, Jackson reached down and pulled some K-Y jelly out of his pants pocket to lube himself up. He then moved back onto the bed so he was straddling the gorgeous agent. He swung Mulder's legs high up on his shoulders and pressed his cockhead up to Mulder's opening. Without any more delay, he pressed slowly into his beloved Fox, savoring each moment of the slow penetration. 

Mulder gasped as he felt Jackson enter him. The room was still spinning out of control, and he was having a difficult time concentrating on what was happening to him and who was doing it. He frowned as he focused on the handsome, boyish face above him as Jackson started to fuck him. He'd been thinking of Walter Skinner. "Jagshun?" 

"Shhh. It's okay, Fox! God, I love you so much!" Jackson panted in bliss as he kissed Mulder tenderly. 

He bent Mulder's legs back as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Reaching down, he seized Mulder's cock in a strong grip as he pumped hard into his lust object's body. Suddenly Mulder groaned loudly, lurched his body upwards and came, his cock spurting onto his chest and stomach. 

Jackson cried out and came soon after as Mulder's pulsating sphincter milked him. It was most definitely the realization of a dream come true, and one that Jackson was determined to relive over and over again. 

Pulling out of Mulder, Jackson then collapsed onto the bed next to him. The agent looked like he was drowsy but Jackson wasn't finished with him yet. Shifting his body so that he was lying head to foot against Mulder, he took Mulder's softening cock in his mouth and starting sucking him with vigor. 

Mulder's eyes flew open. "Wha' the he..." he exclaimed and then threw back his head, moaning loudly, as Jackson's ministrations had the desired effect. 

Jackson sucked him furiously, his head bobbing up and down at a great pace. After his recent orgasm, it was too much, and Mulder tried to push him off to no avail. 

Suddenly he yelled and exploded into Jackson's mouth, with the devilish law student swallowing eagerly. After the last waves of his orgasm dissipated, Mulder finally managed to push Jackson's head off him and roll onto his stomach, almost immediately passing out. 

Jackson was amused as he listened to the agent's soft snoring. He'd wanted to make love to Mulder all night, to worship every solitary inch of his beloved Fox, but apparently that would have to wait for another time. At least he'd accomplished his goal of getting back into the luscious agent's bed. 

He smiled to himself as he nestled close to a sleeping Mulder and arranged the blankets around them. Cuddling the agent in his arms, sleep soon found him too. 

  
**CSM's Office  
The Next Morning   
7:30 AM**

CSM was at his desk going through all the data he'd amassed through the years on the rebel alien group. He had been surprised to hear about the latest attempt at constructing a weapon against the alien colonists, but was sure that he could soon put a stop to it. He'd wanted Mulder on the case because he'd been sure that the shrewd agent would be adept at locating the scientists involved in the project, the rebel faction within the government framework that had created the radiant wave weapon. 

He chuckled to himself. Once Mulder had obtained the necessary information on the weapon, or even better, the weapon itself, he'd play right into CSM's hands. Spender would have possession of the most powerful instrument of destruction against the alien colonists that the rebel faction had ever created, and then he'd have Mulder as well. 

Suddenly he noticed a shadow fall across his desk and looked up to find the Morph towering over him. 

Startled, he affected a solicitous smile, "My friend, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" 

The Morph spat out angrily, "That damn device of your scientists robbed me of most if not all of my abilities! I want revenge, and I expect you to help me!" 

"Now, now. Tell me exactly what happened." 

The Morph gave a brief description of the events leading up to his transformation by the radiant wave. CSM listened to him with a sympathetic expression on his face. 

"That Fox Mulder arrived with his partner! I know that he is familiar with the device, I heard him talking to her about it! He has associated with this group somehow, and we need to shadow him to locate them and this confounded weapon!" 

"That is an excellent idea. It is apparent that he already has knowledge of this device and that this research is going on. However, we must use him to locate these scientists and obtain the radiant wave weapon but keep it out of his hands. If we fail, and he obtains the weapon and offers the scientists witness protection, it could have serious consequences," CSM frowned. 

The Morph kept silent. He had his own plans for Fox Mulder but didn't care to impart them to CSM. 

CSM gave the Morph an oily smile. "If I'm not mistaken, your brethren will be extremely displeased with your transformation." 

"Displeased? They shall kill me for failing my mission!" The Morph spat out angrily. 

Spender considered this. That was certainly true, the Morph's alien compatriots would consider him a dishonor to their race, given his human transformation. "I have a deal to make with you, my friend. We shall use Fox Mulder to locate this weapon and all the corresponding research on it. I shall deal with Mulder on my own, but I need you to apprehend him for me after we obtain the radiant wave." 

The Morph frowned. He had no desire to hand Mulder over to CSM, he wanted Mulder for himself. "I don't agree! What will you do with this human?" 

His tone surprised CSM, as did the Morph's fiery look. "He won't be harmed. He shall be in my care until he no longer poses a threat. That is all. Why are you so concerned?" 

The Morph wasn't surprised at CSM's response. He had guessed at CSM's interest in Mulder years ago and wondered why Spender hadn't tried to get the gorgeous agent under his control sooner. 

He hated the thought of handing off the luscious agent to CSM, in spite of the help he'd receive. He wanted Mulder too, desperately. However, his ultimate desire was to regain all of his alien powers, and even though he wanted Mulder as his slave, his position was quite vulnerable, to say the least. 

"All right. I will obtain him for you when the time is right. However, you must agree to protect me from my brethren and to help me regain my powers. I must have your word that you'll join me in accomplishing these goals, then you can have Fox Mulder," The Morph agreed reluctantly. 

"My friend, I detect a strong interest in Mulder's well being in you. I promise you that I will not harm him. Quite the contrary in fact." CSM leered. 

When the Morph stood silent, CSM continued. "And I am certainly not against my loyal friends sharing in the bounty, so to speak!" 

Upon hearing that, the Morph joined CSM in a sinister smile. He laughed aloud and clapped Spender on the back. "You have a deal, friend!" He then turned and quickly left the room, determined to go about accomplishing his task at once. 

CSM smiled knowingly at the Morph's sudden enthusiasm. Fox Mulder was certainly slaying hearts in the strangest places. He couldn't wait for the Morph to deliver Mulder into his hands, and for the stunning agent to discover what they had planned for him. 

  
**Rte. 95  
7:30 AM**

Yuri Paklin woke up in his car, which he'd driven off the highway and hid in the bushes behind a secluded rest stop. He'd spent the night there, hidden off the side of the highway. He'd wanted to make his way to DC where he planned to contact the FBI and ask for protection. 

He'd have to be extremely cautious as to who he made that first contact with, however. No one was to be trusted, not even his colleagues that he considered lifelong friends. 

He whipped out his cell phone. He couldn't hide forever, not with such a priceless piece of equipment in his possession. He needed to get to a safe house and guarantee the survival and application of the years of research that went into the radiant wave. 

He considered calling Alex Krycek. However, he had never completely trusted the assassin. The rebel aliens had put tremendous faith in the Russian, but Yuri was convinced that the man acted independently, determining his alliances and actions by whatever suited his own needs at the moment. He had a feeling that Krycek would think nothing of turning Yuri and his weapon over to the Consortium if he felt it suited his plans. 

Suddenly he thought of someone he could trust. Someone brilliant and honest and who would most definitely be willing to protect him with his life, given that the future of Earth depended upon it. 

Dialing the number quickly, he was gratified to hear the person he was calling answer on the second ring. "Hello?" 

"John, it's good to hear your voice!" Yuri greeted him appreciatively. 

"Yuri? Yuri Paklin? My god, it's been years!" 

"Yes, it has, John. It's been awhile since we worked for the government together. At least, since we both worked openly for the government!" Yuri replied somberly. 

"Yuri, what's going on?" 

"I'm in trouble, John! Deep trouble! You're the only one who can help me! I can't go into it over the phone, but all you need to know is that the future of this country we so dearly love is at stake!" Yuri sighed miserably. 

"Where are you? How soon can you get here? Do you need us to come and get you?" the voice responded worriedly. 

"No, that's not a good idea. I'll come to you. Please don't tell anyone about this. I'm putting my life in your hands, John!" Yuri pleaded. 

"Of course!" the voice reassured him. "Don't worry, Yuri, you can count on me." 

Sighing in relief, Yuri hung up the cell phone. He backed his car out of the secluded spot and made his way down the highway. 

Byers hung up the phone and stared at it in consternation. The desperate tone of his old friend had worried him greatly. However, whatever was going on, whatever trouble Yuri had gotten himself into, Byers was determined to help him as best he could. 

  
**Mulder's Apartment  
7:30 AM**

Jackson got up and went to make himself some coffee. Mulder was still out cold, and by his own estimation, he wouldn't be awake for quite some time. He smiled to himself. That was quite a dose of booze the gorgeous agent had ingested the previous night. 

He made himself some toast and set the coffee brewing. He felt right at home in Mulder's kitchen, reflecting that he planned to spend many mornings there. 

Suddenly the phone rang. Jackson picked it up, not wanting to wake Mulder from his much-needed sleep. 

"Hello, Agent Mulder's residence!" he answered politely. 

"Who the hell are you?" a gruff voice greeted him. 

Jackson chuckled slyly. "A friend of Mulder's. Did you wish to speak to him?" 

"What are you doing there at 7:30 in the morning?" the gruff voice questioned him. 

Yes, it's 7:30, and who the fuck are you? Jackson thought, totally annoyed. Suddenly he recalled where he'd heard this voice before. "Mr. Skinner? It's Jackson!" 

There was a pause. "Jackson? Jackson Thomas?" 

"The one and only, Mr. Skinner!" Jackson responded buoyantly. "I just got into town, and Fox and I celebrated my arrival with a few beers last night. I'm 'fraid Fox had a bit more than he can handle, he's sleeping it off right now." 

Skinner was furious. So Jackson was on a first name basis with Mulder? And they went out to celebrate? Jackson, who supposedly had been a sex slave along with Mulder in this so-called alternate universe? GGGRRRRR!!! 

Not that he believed Mulder's cockamamie tale. But still... 

"Jackson, could you please tell Mulder that I called? When he wakes up, that is." 

"Yessir, Mr. Skinner!" 

"And another thing... I don't think it's healthy for you to persist in supporting Mulder's tale of being transported to a foreign land. It's not healthy for you, and it's not healthy for Mulder! Do you understand?" 

Jackson shook his head in amazement. So even Mulder's boss didn't believe him? "But it's true, sir... all of it!" 

"Jackson..." 

"I don't know how much he told you, but there was a double of you there, a double of Agent Scully... my story totally agrees with his, just ask Sheriff Parker!" Jackson pleaded. 

"I'm well aware of your stories!" Skinner growled. He'd had the necessary reports faxed to his office after Mulder had told him what happened. He still didn't believe them. 

"Then Fox did tell you what happened!" 

"That you were sex slaves? That you were sex slaves together?" Skinner snarled. "Is that what you want me to know?" 

It suddenly occurred to Jackson that it was unusual for Mulder's boss to call him at 7:30 AM on a Saturday. Too late, he realized that this relationship might not be the standard supervisor-employee relationship. Skinner's tone reminded him of a rampaging bull, or even worse, Lord Skinner at his most outraged. 

Instead of acting conciliatory, Jackson's response was to become defiant. "Yes, and what of it? Fox and I were together, and we're together now! What business is it of yours anyway, Mr. Skinner?" 

Skinner slammed down the phone. Jackson was faced with a dial tone as his answer. He shrugged and placed the phone back in its cradle. 

The loud phone conversation caused Mulder to awaken with a groan. He opened his eyes and looked out the window. By his own estimation, it was still early morning. He sat up and immediately put a hand up to his forehead. 

Mulder felt like he had fallen seventy feet out of a helicopter. He felt exhausted. On top of that he had an incredible hangover. His head was pounding. It was almost beyond his strength to haul himself out of bed. He put on his robe and staggered out of his bedroom. 

When he entered his living room, he stopped dead in his tracks. He faced a dressed, beaming Jackson, sprawled seductively on the couch, placidly sipping a cup of coffee. He grinned ferally at Mulder, reminding him of a panther salivating over its intended prey. 

"Good morning, babe! I helped myself to some coffee again, hope it's okay!" 

Mulder groaned inwardly. The previous night's events came rushing back to him. What the hell had gotten into him, going to bed with Jackson? As if his life wasn't complicated enough! 

"Eerr, it's okay, I guess! Shouldn't you be getting back to your dorm?" 

Jackson's rolled his eyes. "Dorm? Don't you listen, Fox? I'm rooming with two guys at an apartment in Georgetown! Why would I be living in a dorm at my age?" 

Mulder shrugged and sat down. He had a splitting headache. 

Jackson looked at him slyly. "Don't you remember anything from last night?" 

His lecherous expression made Mulder's face turn red. "I-I-I" he sputtered. 

"Well, I remember it. Every bit! Boy, Fox, you really are hot stuff! You were hot stuff in Ondolee, and you're hot stuff in DC! No wonder your boss is after your ass!" Jackson assured him gleefully. 

Mulder stared at him in amazement. "What are you talking about?" 

"He just called here, wanting to talk to you. He got pretty annoyed when he found out I spent the night. Sorry if I got you in trouble, but..." 

"You answered my phone?" Mulder exclaimed. "Why the hell did you answer my phone???" 

"I didn't want to wake you," Jackson shrugged. He grinned slyly. "I thought it was funny that he was calling you so early on a Saturday. What's going on between you two anyway, Fox?" 

Mulder held his temper with effort. So Skinner called, and Jackson spoke to him. All he needed to do was explain to Skinner. But explain how? 

"Jackson, you have to leave. I've got stuff to do." Mulder stated emphatically, getting up from the couch. 

Jackson affected a hurt puppydog expression. Mulder felt like strangling him. "You're throwing me out?" 

Mulder grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him to the door. "So it would seem, yes!" 

"Okay, okay, I get the picture! You're mad that I answered the phone when Skinner called! I guess he's still pretty cloudy on what happened in Ondolee, huh? Maybe he needs another recap..." 

"Goodbye, Jackson!" Mulder opened the door and pushed the pesky law student out into the hall. Jackson turned back to him only to have the door slam in his face. 

He angrily pounded on the door. "You're not getting rid of me that easily! Fox, Fox? C'mon, open the door, huh?" 

Back in the apartment, Mulder shook his head in disgust. Picking up the phone, he quickly dialed Skinner's phone number, only to have it ring and ring. He was certain that Skinner was on his way over to Mulder's apartment. Deciding it would be better to talk to Skinner in person, he didn't bother ringing his cell phone, but made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. He was desperate for Jackson to leave, but he decided that the best tactic would be to ignore him and hopefully Jackson would just go away before Skinner showed up. All the A.D. needed was a badly-battered, love-smitten Georgetown Law student on his record! 

Back in the hall, Jackson kicked the door angrily. Finally, he turned away and started walking down the hall. 

As far as Jackson was concerned, this was merely a temporary setback. There was no way he was giving up Fox Mulder, he vowed to himself as he left the building. He didn't give a hoot how the agent felt about the situation, he belonged to Jackson first and foremost. He would just have to find some way to make that clear to Mulder once and for all. 

  
**7:50 AM**

Mulder had just gotten out of the shower when he heard pounding on his front door. Throwing on his robe, he headed for the living room. 

Before he reached the door, he heard Skinner's voice. "Mulder, it's me! Open up!" 

Wincing at Skinner's angry tone, he opened the door to an irate Skinner, who immediately bounded into the apartment. "Where is he?" 

"Who?" Mulder asked innocently. 

"That kid, Jackson Thomas! The one you rescued from your so—called alternate universe! He was here, Mulder, I spoke to him!" Skinner ranted. 

"Um, he left. What's wrong?" 

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Skinner raged. "You slept with him, didn't you, Fox? Here I am, treating you with kid gloves, tiptoeing around you, certain that you've been traumatized by whatever goddamn experience you had in Sedona, and you go and sleep with that college kid!" 

Mulder was startled by Skinner's fury. He'd seen Skinner in some pretty irate moods but this was the worst. "Walter, it's not what you think!" 

"So you didn't sleep with him?" 

"Er, uh, um... well, I was drunk!" 

"You were drunk? The little bastard took advantage of you when you were drunk?" Skinner was enraged. 

"I was drinking when I ran into him in the bar," Mulder admitted sheepishly. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far..." 

"Because you were drunk! What were you getting drunk about?" 

Mulder sighed. "The radiant wave case. Vladimir Burakov's murder. The whole thing's hit this major roadblock. I was feeling frustrated." 

"So you then go and drown your sorrows in some seedy bar? You're a federal agent, dammit!" Skinner barked, turning his back on Mulder and making his way into the living room. 

"Look, I'm sorry, Walter! I didn't think I was that drunk! Things got a bit out of hand," Mulder remonstrated as he followed him. 

Suddenly Skinner spotted the coffee cups from the previous night sitting on the coffee table. Picking up Mulder's half-filled one, he realized it reeked of liquor. "So which one of you continued drinking with Irish coffee when you got home?" he snorted, frowning accusingly at Mulder. 

Startled, Mulder grabbed the cup from Skinner and sniffed it. "That little son-of-a-bitch! He must've spiked my coffee!" he raged. 

Skinner heaved an exasperated sigh. "Mulder, you've got to stop putting yourself in these vulnerable situations! How well do you know this kid, anyway?" 

More than I want to know him! Mulder thought angrily. He cursed himself. He should have known not to trust Jackson in the slightest, even in his inebriated state. What had gotten into him? 

Skinner fixed him with a steely gaze. He was still enraged. "So, did he fuck you, Fox? After you asked me not to push things! Do you know how much this hurts me? Do you?" 

Mulder was stunned. Something wasn't right. "What do you mean, Walter? We did it in your office, yesterday afternoon! Doesn't that count for anything?" 

"Yesterday afternoon? Yesterday afternoon I was stuck in an interminable meeting with the other bureau chiefs! I would much, much, MUCH rather have been having sex with you, Fox, rest assured!" 

"But we did!" Mulder pleaded. "In your office! Don't you remember? You told me that I belonged to you, not to worry about Krycek... er, we did it on your desk..." Mulder started blushing. "For Chrissakes, don't you recall?" 

"Fox, I swear that I wasn't in my office most of the day! The only time I saw you was at Flanagan's! I was in that damn meeting for over three hours in the middle of the day!" Skinner exhorted. 

Mulder went cold with dread. The A.D. had no reason to lie. What the hell was going on? 

At that moment, the front door of his apartment swung open. Standing in the hall was the spitting image of Skinner and Alex Krycek. They leered openly at Mulder, who was shocked beyond all belief. The A.D.'s mouth hung open in amazement. 

"Sweet one, it is so good to see you again! I hope you've enjoyed your little sojourn back into your land, because you won't be returning again! Say goodbye to your A.D. Your place is by my side in Ondolee... that's where you'll be going now, and that's where you'll stay!" Lord Skinner gleefully informed him while Alex snickered. 

Mulder looked back and forth from A.D. Skinner to Lord Skinner and Alex and back again. Suddenly his eyes rolled up into his head, and the A.D. leaped forward to catch him just as he collapsed in a dead faint. 

"Here we go again!" Alex exclaimed gleefully to Lord Skinner's bellowing laughter as the A.D. looked up at them in astonishment. 

To Be Continued... 

_"Thy heat of lust, fond Paris, did incur  
This load of wrath that burning Troy doth bear:   
Thy eye kindled the fire that burneth here:   
And here in Troy, for trespass of thine eye,   
The sire, the son, the dame, and daughter die."   
-Shakespeare_

* * *

E-mail address: [email removed]   
Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/SK M/K UST   
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting.   
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. You may want to read the original series, "Beyond the Vortex," for this series to make any sense.   
In this chapter, Mulder investigates a deserted lab and meets up with some old friends.   
Author's Notes:  
I would like to thank to Jo B., Nicole, and Maria for their terrific beta-reading and suggestions!   
Constructive feedback is always welcome. This is my first attempt at slash, so please pull your punches.   
WARNING! SLASH. This story contains sexual interaction between two men, turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.   
---


	6. Chapter VI

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**Charade VI  
by Cerulean Blue **

  
Mulder was standing in a green meadow, looking off into the distance. He could see an indistinct form on the horizon, a white blur set against the turquoise blue sky. The image got closer and closer to him, until he realized that it was a winged white horse. There was a person riding the creature, a big man who seemed at ease on its back even though the creature dipped and dived through the sunny blue skies. 

As they approached, Mulder could see clearly that the man riding the creature was none other than Walter Skinner. 

"Walter!" he shouted in surprise, as they landed with a thump alongside him. "What are you doing on that winged horse?" 

"Shhh, Fox, there's no time to explain!" Skinner admonished him as he grabbed the agent's arm and waist and pulled him up onto the horse. "We need to get out of here, they're coming for us." 

Skinner had pulled Mulder up so that he was sitting in front of him, facing Skinner. The huge winged creature reared up and whinnied, throwing Mulder against Skinner, and began to run at a full gallop. It then spread its wings to fly off into the great blue skies. 

Skinner clutched Mulder to his chest. "Fox, I'm so glad that I was able to find you. I looked and looked for you, I thought they had taken you!" 

"Who? Who are 'they,' Walter?" 

Skinner didn't respond but let his hands travel under Mulder's shirt, where he caressed his nipples until they became fine points. Mulder moaned from the attention and sighed aloud as Skinner's hands traveled down to undo his belt. 

"These clothes will weigh us down, Fox. We need to be much lighter than this," Skinner murmured huskily into his ear. With a firm tug, he pulled out Mulder's shirt from his pants and then stripped it off him to let it flutter off into the air. 

Mulder was speechless with anticipation as Skinner loosened his pants. He obediently raised his ass so Skinner could expertly divest him of his pants as well. The A.D. removed them and then tossed them to fly off into the blue skies. He then took off Mulder's briefs and let them be caught by a wind current to be carried off as well. 

Mulder regarded Skinner expectantly. He was completely naked, and he'd never been so hard. Skinner beamed at him and leaned forward to kiss him possessively, holding Mulder close to him in a firm grip. 

Mulder broke away as Skinner stroked his erection firmly. "So what's going on, Walter? Why are we flying through the air like this?" 

"Don't you like it, Fox? Flying through the skies with me?" Skinner murmured into his mouth as he kissed Mulder passionately. He pumped Mulder's cock hard, and Mulder thought he'd pass out from pleasure. He forced himself to remain coherent. 

"Yes, I like it a lot! But what are you, A.D. Skinner, doing here on a winged horse?" 

To Mulder's dismay, Skinner's expression changed to one of lecherous, ravening hunger. His gaze traveled all over Mulder's nude body, looking as if he wanted to swallow the agent whole. He tightened his grip on Mulder's cock and pumped him even harder. As Mulder felt the strong current of arousal overtake him, a jolt of terror resonated through him as well. 

"Who ever said that I was the A.D., Fox?" Skinner leered viciously at him as Mulder came with a wail, spurting and spurting off into the fast, moving air. 

Mulder awoke with a start. He looked up in horror to see two Skinners staring at him, one gleefully gloating, the other scowling darkly. He quickly realized that he had been stripped naked and bound to his couch, with a leering Alex Krycek crouching beside him, one hand caressing his nude body, the other gripping his softening cock. A pool of semen was cooling on his belly. 

"You're finally awake, my love! This was Alex's delicious idea of rousing you, and I'm glad to see it work so beautifully!" Lord Skinner announced triumphantly as Alex smirked. 

"You sons-of-bitches! How the hell did you get here?" Mulder exploded. He was still in shock to see Lord Skinner and Alex again but shock was quickly giving way to the usual anger at the liberties these men took with him. 

"My love, for such a brilliant man, you can be amazingly obtuse. You went through the Cristalu Vortex, and so did we. Did you really think that I would let you go so easily? You're mine, Fox Mulder! As I've said before, if it takes the rest of our lives to convince you of this fact, so be it!" Lord Skinner growled. 

He continued. "I will take you back to Ondolee, my love, whereupon we shall promptly collapse the vortex. You will then be unable to entertain any foolish notions of returning to this wretched land!" 

"Wait a minute!" A.D. Skinner bellowed. "Fox isn't going anywhere with you! He's staying here with me!" He was beside himself with rage. Lord Skinner had wrested his gun away from him by telekinesis and then used a holding spell to force Skinner to stand by helplessly as his double and Alex Krycek stripped and bound Fox to the couch, callously toying with his unconscious body. 

Lord Skinner eyed his fuming opposite with something akin to respect. "Well said, A.D. Skinner! It certainly makes sense that we share the same sentiments regarding our luscious Fox Mulder. However, how do you propose to keep me from taking him? Though we are alike in form, I possess certain talents that you can't even begin to match!" 

He waved his hand, and Skinner exclaimed in surprise as his shirt flew off. Both Lord S. and Alex murmured in appreciation as the A.D.'s muscular chest was bared to them. "I'm glad to see you are in such good shape, sir! You will certainly need it!" 

"You heartless bastard, I'll pulverize you..." 

"You two gentlemen avail yourselves of the most questionable language!" Lord Skinner exclaimed in astonishment. "However, instead of insulting me, it merely communicates your abject sense of helplessness against myself and my apprentice. You don't frighten me in the least, Walter Skinner." 

Skinner tried to control his temper while the two wizards cast gleeful looks at each other. They were enjoying toying with the handsome A.D. 

"I won't let you take him, Lord Skinner, or whoever you are," Skinner replied firmly. "Mulder belongs in this world, his world. You have no right to take him away from everything he knows and loves." 

"Take him away from you, don't you mean, A.D. Skinner?" Lord Skinner said jovially. "It certainly took you long enough to realize how deeply you love him. How you've mistreated him! Not supporting him as you should have through all his travails with the so-called X-Files! Why, you insult our intelligence by claiming that you care for him at all!" 

Skinner clenched his teeth as Mulder looked up at him nervously. Alex took this moment to tweak Mulder's nipple, causing him to lurch away angrily. "That's none of your business! I won't let you take him, and that's final!" Skinner ranted. Turning to Mulder, he sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Fox. I should have known better!" 

"Well! How generous of you! And you are certainly a brave man to challenge me, surely you know that I can turn you into a frog with the merest flick of my hand," Lord Skinner replied gravely. "However, I am nothing if not fair. I shall give you a chance, A.D. Skinner, a single chance to win your Fox. If you lose, he shall be mine, and you will deal with the consequences of your punishment for daring to take him from me." 

Skinner scowled at the wizard while Mulder caught his breath. Mulder didn't like the sound of this at all. "Is this another one of your games? Walter, don't agree to anything he says! He's a doublecrossing, two-bit scoundrel... OW!" Alex had interrupted his tirade by pinching his nipple hard. 

"My dearest, you really have an unfair opinion of me." Lord Skinner said with a hurt expression. "No matter, neither of you have any choice but to agree to my terms. Since the A.D. is so fond of building his physique, I propose a wrestling match between the two of us. The winner shall receive Fox Mulder as his prize, and the loser shall no longer have a claim on his affections." 

Mulder was enraged. "And how is he supposed to win a wrestling match against a wizard?" 

"I shall refrain from using my powers," Lord Skinner replied. 

"Oh, sure you will! Don't make me laugh!" Mulder exclaimed bitterly. "You expect us to believe that one?" 

"Mulder—" Skinner tried to intercede. 

"Walter, you can't trust this man as far as you can throw him! Don't do it, I'm warning you!" Mulder pleaded desperately. 

"He has no choice, my love," Lord S. smirked. "He wants you, and those are my terms. But don't be so concerned. I am a man of honor, and A.D. Skinner recognizes that. He realizes that if I say I won't use my magical powers to defeat him, I won't!" 

Mulder looked up at the A.D. Skinner looked anything but confident in Lord Skinner's honor, but he also looked furious. Mulder sighed. It would be a tough job to try to convince Skinner not to go through with this wrestling match. 

Skinner spoke. "If I do win the match, I want you and your Krycek clone to leave our world and never come back!" 

"Agreed! And I will collapse Cristalu from the other side! What do you say to that, A.D. Skinner?" Lord S. replied slyly. 

Now Mulder was extremely worried. He gazed at Lord Skinner and Alex as they exchanged triumphant glances. He knew in his bones that Lord Skinner would never give him up so readily and voluntarily set it up so he couldn't return for Mulder. 

However, there was nothing he could do as he watched the men take their places in the middle of his livingroom. Suddenly he felt Alex reach down and start toying with his cock. He turned angrily to the wizard apprentice, who looked back down at him impishly. "Stop that!" 

"You know you love it, sweet Fox," Alex leered. "Oh my Fox, how I've missed you! I can't wait to get you back to Ondolee, we have all sorts of delicious things planned for you!" 

Idly pumping Mulder's cock, he leaned down to kiss the agent. He was unperturbed when Mulder angrily turned as far away as his bonds would let him, choosing instead to run his lips down his captive's cheek and neck. 

He leaned forward to whisper in Mulder's ear. "Your A.D is quite a man, sweet Fox! Perhaps my lord will want to bring him back with us. Would that please you? You will have some company in your enslavement. What do you think? Or perhaps we should seek out sweet Jackson, he did have such a fondness for you, and for Lord Skinner as well!" 

Alex laughed as Mulder flailed about angrily, pulling desperately on his bonds. He loved taunting Fox, the delicious slave was so easy to tease. He couldn't wait to get him back to Ondolee and begin the long, sensuous torture that would be his chastisement for escaping from them. 

Lord Skinner and A.D. Skinner took their places in the middle of the room. Skinner glared angrily at Alex, who smirked back at him. "Tell your catamite to get his damn hands off Fox!" 

"He is not my catamite, A.D. Skinner, but my apprentice wizard. He may yet be green, but he still possesses much talent. I would avoid insulting him if I were you!" Lord S. responded, unperturbed. 

"Whatever. Just tell him to stop touching Fox!" Skinner thundered. 

"That is an unjust request. He hasn't seen Fox for many a day, and he is entitled to touch that sweet body all he wants. You will just have to get used to it. I suggest you ignore them, A.D. Skinner. You want to keep your wits about you, sir," Lord Skinner said complacently. 

Skinner gritted his teeth as Mulder cast him a pleading look. The A.D. wanted to wring Alex's neck as the wizard apprentice smirked happily back at him. He felt like exploding as Alex taunted him by leaning down and giving Mulder's half-erect cock a long, slow lick, his eyes never leaving Skinner's face. 

"All right!" he bellowed, tearing himself away to glare at Lord S. "Are we going to get started now, or what?" 

"There is just one minor detail, and then we can get started, as you say," Lord Skinner said thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "Just like you, I am concerned about this being a fair fight. Therefore, I believe we should divest ourselves of our clothing, so neither one can pull any tricks on the other." 

Skinner looked agape at the smirking master wizard while Alex guffawed. "You want us to wrestle without our clothing?" 

"Yes, A.D. Skinner! It is the custom in our world, and I believe that it was once done in your world. Surely you don't object?" Lord Skinner asked him innocently while Alex laughed away. Mulder was cringing from horror, this nightmare was just getting worse and worse. 

"I can't—" 

"Of course, if you do object, then I will just collect Fox and leave. There is no reason for us to stay any longer, if you refuse to fight for him—" 

"I didn't say that!" Skinner exploded angrily. Realizing he had no choice, he glumly started removing the rest of his clothing. Mulder's freedom was worth far more to him than a little modesty. 

Lord Skinner smiled lasciviously as he watched the A.D. undress. The A.D.'s physique was certainly impressive. However, Lord Skinner's build was very slightly stockier; what the A.D. made up in muscle tone, he made up in bulk. 

"Very nice indeed, A.D. Skinner! If I say so myself! Do you know, my precious Alex met your Krycek, and had an awfully good time of it. It is interesting to meet your double, your thoughts and passions, your likes and dislikes, are pretty much identical! What do you think of that?" Lord Skinner smiled. 

"I have no idea what you're implying, but whatever it is, forget it! We are not the same! I would never enslave Fox! I would get no joy out of seeing him in chains!" Skinner ranted. He opened and closed his fists angrily, he was dying to belt Lord Skinner, even if the wizard was the spitting image of himself. 

"Ah, there you are lying to yourself and to us, my friend. However, I am not yet going to cast any dispersions on my Fox's image of you as his knight in shining armour," Lord Skinner harrumphed. "Let's get on with it, shall we? Your undergarment, if you please!" 

Skinner stared at him in shock. When he realized the wizard was serious, he sighed in resignation, and then slowly removed his briefs. He blushed angrily at Alex's and Lord Skinner's catcalls and whistles. 

"I see we're quite the same in that department! No wonder you haven't missed me, Fox!" Lord Skinner chortled. He started removing his own clothing. 

"Are you crazy? I would never miss you under any circumstances!" Mulder ranted helplessly and then yelped as Alex smacked his buttock hard. 

"Treat your master with respect!" Alex snapped. "Or there is plenty more where that came from!" 

Mulder bit back an angry retort as he noticed both Skinner and Lord S. start circling each other. He watched them with dread, convinced that Lord S. had some devious plan up his sleeve. Alex grinned as he watched Mulder's eyes, wide as saucers, focus in on the match. He had no doubt as to who the winner would be and found the luscious slave's anxiety a great source of entertainment. 

Leaning over, he started nuzzling Mulder's cock again. "Cut it out, Alex!" Mulder exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "I'm warning you!" 

"Now, Fox, we might be here for awhile. Your Skinner seems so... well-equipped! Wouldn't you rather spend the time enjoying ourselves while your future is being decided?" Alex smirked, running his hands luxuriously all over Mulder's body. 

Mulder desperately craned his neck over his tormentor to follow what was going on. Skinner and Lord S. were still circling each other, when with a growl Skinner lunged at Lord S. 

The two men grappled with each other until they fell onto the floor. Together they rolled over and over, and Mulder couldn't exactly tell who was who. One man tried to seize the other by the arm in a half nelson, when he was circumvented by a fast body flip. 

"Excellent move, A.D. Skinner!" Lord S. responded approvingly. "I can see this will be no easy win, sir." 

"It will be no win at all, you patronizing bastard!" Skinner growled. 

"We shall see about that," Lord Skinner responded grimly. He lunged again at Skinner, and the two men rolled over writhing across Mulder's livingroom floor. 

Mulder watched them anxiously. He was too wrapped up in the match to notice or care about Alex's relentless touching. The two wrestlers were soon covered in sweat, their huge muscles gleaming as each one tried to pin the other to the livingroom floor. So similar in build, it seemed that neither one could yet gain an advantage. 

Suddenly Mulder felt Alex's mouth on his cock. He tried to thrust him off but the apprentice wizard pinned him and started to suck him slowly and gently. 

"Get off me!" Mulder pleaded to no avail. Alex raised his head and grinned. "It's been too long since I've tasted your sweet cock, my Fox, and I won't be denied!" 

An angry grunt from Skinner indicated that he was well aware of the situation on the couch. Mulder prayed that the A.D. wouldn't let it distract him so that he would lose the match. He decided to keep his mouth shut and suffer in silence if it would keep Skinner's concentration centered on the wrestling. All he needed was for Skinner to lose the match because he was distracted. He was sure that was Alex's ulterior motive besides wanting to tease and torment him. 

He clenched his teeth as he felt his cock harden further. He couldn't live with himself if he came in front of Walter this way, as the man was fighting to save him from a life of enslavement. He felt consumed with guilt that Skinner was fighting to protect him. As he listened to the grunts and groans of the two wrestlers, he prayed for something, anything, to happen soon to save them both from this utterly absurd situation. 

  
**9:05 AM  
Byers' Apartment**

Byers poured Yuri Paklin another cup of coffee as he sat at Byers kitchen table, looking exhausted and anxious. Yuri had arrived at Byers' apartment soon after they had spoken on the phone and had been very happy to see his old friend and ally. 

Byers looked at him with a concerned expression after he put the pot back on the stove. "Yuri, you're pretty sure that you weren't followed?" 

"I can't be 100% sure, John," Yuri said warily. "I hate to drag you into this mess, but you were the only person I can trust." 

"Oh, that's all right, Yuri. I'm more concerned for you than myself. So you have the radiant wave weapon and all the attending documentation. Whom do you want to contact about its significance? Or do you need to contact your allies first?" 

"I don't want to tell anyone about it yet. There is still much work to be done, John, and I'm not the only one who's doing it. All around the world there are cells of accomplished scientists working steadily to try to come up with an appropriate weapon to use against the aliens. I can't endanger that effort." 

"But you have the weapon!" 

"I have the weapon in its incipient stage," Yuri corrected him. "However, a few radiant wave chargers won't do much against a planet full of aliens. I'm talking about a weapon on a much larger scale." 

Byers went cold. "A bomb?" 

"Exactly." 

"Yeesh!" Byers sat down heavily, openmouthed with shock. There was a silence in which Yuri regarded him sympathetically. He hoped that he hadn't burdened his old friend too badly with this astounding piece of news. 

Byers finally spoke. "In that case, you most definitely need to contact your group." 

"Certainly. And eventually I must inform the appropriate parties within our government. The radiant wave charger that I'm holding in my hand is only the beginning, John. All over the world there are talented men and women who are working day and night to come up with the proper weapon to save our planet. My research and the realization of this charger are vital to their efforts." 

Yuri's eyes misted over. "Vlad was responsible for the radiant wave becoming more than just a theory sketched out on paper. He was brilliant, Vlad. That bastard morph took away an incredible mind when he killed him. We didn't get the wave working until right before the Morph awoke and killed him. We had several chargers working, and we gave a charger to one of our operatives, who demanded it in a most unpleasant manner." 

He frowned. "I don't know exactly what the consequences will be when he uses it. I have no idea what he needed it for, but he must be trusted. Our rebel alien friends trust him, and they have put him in a position of great responsibility." 

Byers thought for a minute. "Who in the government did you have in mind for your contact?" 

"I need someone who is in a position to offer myself and the weapon the proper protections. Someone who is honest and forthright but willing to go against the grain, someone in a position of legal authority but probably is considered a maverick because he or she doesn't always conform to the rules. We are certain that the Syndicate has penetrated all branches of the United States government. Therefore, we need someone who refuses to be bought by them, and who won't run screaming from the room when I tell him that aliens are upon us, who maybe has had some inkling that such a conspiracy has been going on all along. Someone who will protect the movement with his life, willing to stand by us when the going gets very rough," Yuri responded gravely. 

Byers' face lit up. "I have just the person for you! When you are ready, I'll be more than happy to introduce you to him." 

Yuri smiled back and took another sip from his coffee mug. "I am very glad to hear it, John!" 

  
**9:15 AM  
Outside Mulder's Apartment**

Alex Krycek checked his watch. He had been waiting outside Mulder's apartment since the early morning hours. He had watched the A.D. enter the building several hours earlier, and then his double and Skinner's double shortly afterwards. 

He took out his radiant wave charger. He had hoped that the two alternates would leave the building so he could zap them, but no such luck. However, no one had left. He had no clue as to what was going on in his lust object's apartment, but it was obviously something pretty damn interesting. 

Carefully he entered the building. He set the charger at a high setting. Even though he was grateful to Alex the wizard for restoring his arm, he was damned if he'd let the bastard have Mulder. However, Krycek was confident that the young wizard wouldn't be killed. The radiant wave wasn't strong enough for that yet. 

As he approached Mulder's apartment, he heard thumping sounds along with grunting and groaning. His ears pricked up with interest. What the hell? Chuckling softly, he stood a few feet outside the door and took aim. 

Inside, Alex was still tormenting poor Mulder, who was hard as a rock. "Goddammit! Leave me alone, Alex!" Mulder pleaded. He was having difficulty following the match, and Alex was teasing him constantly, running his hands sensuously all over his naked body. 

"Are you worried about your A.D., little Fox?" Alex gloated. "He seems to holding his own against Lord Skinner! If he wins, he will be quite the victor, for as you know, winner takes all!" 

Mulder looked up at him, completely nonplussed. "What do you mean, winner takes all?" 

Alex chortled at Mulder's expression. "He gets to mount Lord Skinner! Isn't that the way of wrestling matches in your world? And if Lord Skinner wins, he will claim your A.D.! Don't your wrestling matches work that way?" 

"No, they don't! Your son-of-a-bitch master never told him that! Get these goddamn straps off me!" Mulder started struggling frantically. 

Alex regarded him gravely. "Why, so you can escape again? I don't think so! Now, where were we?" 

Alex then leaned down to run soft kisses down Mulder's chest as Mulder squawked in protest. He slowly approached his captive's groin, when all of a sudden, he froze. Lifting his head, Mulder saw a puzzled expression on his tormentor's face. 

As the two wrestlers heaved and grunted, Alex slowly stood up from the couch. When Mulder looked up at him in surprise, he hissed, "Someone's here!" 

Before Mulder could say anything, Alex walked out of his apartment and into the hall, where Krycek was waiting for him. 

As soon as Alex saw Krycek grinning at him, he frowned angrily. "You!" he exclaimed and started to raise his hand to cast a spell on him. 

Before he could do anything, however, Krycek shot him with a blast from the radiant wave charger. A ray of light shot out from the weapon and bathed Alex in a white glow, causing the young wizard's body to freeze and convulse uncontrollably. Alex had a most satisfying look of pure astonishment on his face. "Say night-night, Alex baby!" he said in an amused tone. Alex felt the impact of the radiant wave hit him with the force of a huge electric shock, and he collapsed onto the hallway floor. 

After making sure his victim was completely unconscious, Krycek leveled his weapon and burst into Mulder's apartment. He was taken aback by the stunning sight of the two naked Skinners, bodies shiny with sweat, grappling with each other. He froze in consternation; how would he be able to tell which Skinner was which? 

Upon seeing Krycek, one Skinner threw the other against the wall in a sudden burst of energy, and shouted, "Krycek, you son-of-a-bitch!" 

Without preamble, Krycek aimed at the other Skinner and fired. The burly man cried out as the ray hit him and collapsed onto the floor in a big heap. 

Mulder stared up at the unwelcome visitor in shock. "Krycek, what the hell are you doing here?" 

"Collecting what's mine, Foxy!" Krycek leered at him. "Don't tell me, these two gladiators were fighting over you, weren't they? How charming that everybody got naked, I would've arrived a lot earlier if I'd known!" 

The A.D. was in a rage. Here he was, completely exhausted from fighting Lord Skinner, and now Krycek shows up. He lunged for Krycek when the triple agent suddenly whipped out his palm pilot. 

As soon as he turned it on, Skinner doubled over, groaning in pain. 

"No, don't!" Mulder cried frantically. He pulled on the straps binding him to the couch with all his might, but they wouldn't budge. 

Krycek leered happily at him. "Just getting rid of the competition, Foxy! I told you what would happen if I found you with Skinner again, but you just didn't listen, did you? I'm going to make this spineless son-of-a-bitch sorry he ever laid eyes on you, gorgeous!" 

"No, please, Krycek! For god's sake, stop it, you'll kill him!" Mulder pleaded desperately. Skinner had fallen to the floor, and his skin had turned dead white. His movements were getting weaker and weaker as the nanocytes spread throughout his bloodstream, veins bulging from his body in a hideous black-and-blue color. 

Mulder was beside himself. In another second Skinner would be dead. "Krycek, turn it off! You win, please, don't kill him!" 

Krycek's face lit up with interest. "Whaddya mean, Foxy, I win? I win you?" 

"Yes, yes! Anything! Please! Goddammit, Krycek, turn it off, he'll be dead in another minute!" Mulder pleaded frantically. The A.D. had completely stopped moving, but Mulder could tell from his shallow breathing that he was still... just barely... alive. 

Krycek flicked off the palm pilot. Mulder sighed loudly in relief. Krycek then made his way into the bedroom and reappeared with a pile of Mulder's clothing. He set it down and started loosening the straps that held Mulder's arms to the couch. Mulder sat up immediately, rubbing his wrists that had been abraded by his struggles. 

"Foxy, this is the stuff dreams are made of!" he grinned as he loosened the straps that held Mulder's ankles. He then took out a pair of handcuffs. "Those wizard characters really know what's up. Anyway, I'd love to drag you downstairs as is, it's a shame to cover up that gorgeous bod, but you might attract a bit of attention. So I want you to get dressed while I cover Skinner here with my little device, then the cuffs go on. It's not that I don't think you're sincere, baby, I just don't want you to second guess yourself. Here, put on your clothes." He then tossed the pile of clothing at Mulder. 

Mulder couldn't believe it. The situation had gone from terrible to horrendous. He dressed quickly, he didn't relish being naked in front of Krycek, who flashed him a toothy grin. 

"Turn around," the rat-bastard ordered. 

Reluctantly, Mulder turned around. He heaved a heavy sigh as Krycek clicked on the handcuffs. 

"Now we go downstairs to my car, sweetheart, and no tricks. Remember I'm right behind you with the palm pilot. One flick of the switch, and it's bye bye to the Skinman. Got that?" Krycek said grimly. 

Mulder nodded tiredly. He felt completely deflated. 

"All right, now move!" Krycek barked. 

Once they entered Krycek's car, the triple agent belted him in and blindfolded him. "Where are we going?" Mulder asked, not really expecting Krycek to tell him. 

He wasn't disappointed. "That's for me to know, Foxy baby, and you to find out. Suffice it to say that it won't be dull, sweetcheeks, I promise you that!" Krycek chuckled suggestively as they drove off. 

He laughed as Mulder snarled in rage and wrenched his body forward against the seatbelt straps. "Easy, baby, easy!" Krycek chided him, reaching over to stroke his captive's thigh. "Remember ol' Skinner still up in your apartment! You wouldn't want Scully to find his corpse when she arrives on the scene, now would you? I've got a funny feeling she and that Skinner double of yours won't get along too well!" 

At the mention of Scully, Mulder immediately quieted down. Scully. What the hell would she think of this bizarre situation? He only hoped that she would get there as soon as possible. Maybe if she and Skinner put their heads together, they could figure out where Krycek was taking him and rescue him. 

As Krycek turned a corner, he asked somberly, "Did you kill that Lord Skinner and your double?" 

"As far as I know, they were still alive and kicking when we left them. I owe 'em one, Foxy baby, you were a bit excited in the apartment back there and may not have noticed, but I now have two arms." 

Mulder turned in amazement towards Krycek in spite of the blindfold. "How... ?" 

"Beats me. All I know is I ran into Alex and then lo and behold, he grew my arm back for me. I'm indebted to the guy, even if I want to tear him limb from limb for touching you," Krycek grimaced. 

"Aren't you afraid that he'll take it away again?" Mulder asked. 

"Not really. They've been zapped with the radiant wave, Foxy, they're going to get one big surprise when they wake up. No more magic spells, they'll be just like humans," Krycek laughed. "So don't count on them coming after you, because they won't. They can't!" 

In spite of himself, Mulder sat up eagerly. "The radiant wave? So you have it? How the hell did you get your hands on that weapon? Who gave it to you—" 

"Easy, Fox, easy!" Krycek turned to gaze fondly at the excited agent. Here Mulder was being kidnapped, blindfolded and handcuffed, headed to Krycek's own personal den of ill repute, and he still couldn't control that insatiable curiosity. Krycek hoped he was insatiable in other respects as well. "You'll find out everything in good time, Mulder. The inventors seemed to be unsure of the effect of that weapon, but I didn't have any doubts. However, there's lots of work to be done still to enhance it, if they really want to be able to defeat the aliens." 

Krycek drove around a corner and pulled up in front of an abandoned warehouse. He then got out and went around to the other side. He unlocked Mulder's car door, reached in and grabbed the agent, roughly pulling him out of the car. 

He unlocked the iron door to the warehouse and then shoved Mulder inside. Switching on the light, he then took off Mulder's blindfold. 

Squinting in the light, Mulder looked around at his surroundings. It looked like some sort of gym, with all the bizarre equipment that had been spread around the giant room. He saw a leather horse, a sling, what looked like a giant frame, and other questionable items that he couldn't possibly label. It was either a gym or some sort of torture chamber. "What the fuck is this place, Krycek?" he asked half- heartedly, his stomach sinking. He was in deep shit. 

"My own little version of paradise, Foxy! You're in for the time of your life!" Krycek grinned lethally. "I'm going to undo those handcuffs, babe, but no funny stuff. Think about your boss. This cute little item works remotely too. Remember that!" 

He undid Mulder's handcuffs and stepped back. Looking Mulder up and down, he leered hungrily at him. "Now take off those clothes." 

"No way, Krycek!" Mulder exclaimed, his lip jutting out in refusal. 

"No way?" Krycek frowned. "Yes way, Foxy!" he said grimly, patting his pocket that held the palm pilot. "Get your clothes off!" 

Omitting a heavy sigh, Mulder reached up to slowly remove his shirt. Trying hard not to think about what he was doing and who was standing in front of him, he toed off his shoes, then took off his pants and briefs. 

He tried to ignore that fact that Krycek was practically salivating over his naked body. He forced himself to look at his nemesis. "Now what, you bastard?" 

Krycek looked him up and down with a lust-filled gaze. Mulder was really a stunning piece of work. He gestured to the leather-covered horse. "I want you to bend over that, Foxy. I'm pretty pissed off at you for still being involved with Skinner and attracting those two clowns. I think you're due for a little discipline." 

Mulder lunged for the triple agent but Krycek adroitly stepped aside, and he ended up on the floor. "Nice try, Fox. Should I turn on the palm pilot? It'll be worse for you not even seeing Skinner keel over, to be there in his final moments, don't you think?" he asked grimly. 

"No! No, don't... I'll cooperate," Mulder assured him worriedly. 

He got up and went over to the leather-covered horse. Krycek secured his wrists and his ankles to the damn thing and then picked up a light wood paddle. "Twenty strokes to start, Fox. Don't piss me off any more, you're getting off easy!" 

As Krycek raised the paddle, Mulder swore that as soon as he got out of this nightmarish situation, he would figure out why all his tormentors always seemed to be hellbent on beating his ass. 

  
**Back in Ondolee  
Lord Skinner's Royal Court**

Lady Dana was bored... extremely bored. As she sat listening to the second case of the morning, fanning herself with a large silk fan, she reflected that Lord Skinner really knew how to punish her by putting her in charge of Ondolee affairs while he went off through the Cristalu Vortex to pursue Fox Mulder. 

A fat, blustery man with a red face was complaining about his tenant, a man who'd worked his land for ten years and yielded many a harvest. The man was a tenant farmer who was entitled to his own plot of land after cultivating the landowner's land for so many years, turning over most of the harvest to him, but the landowner insisted that they had no such agreement. 

"My lady, this indolent fool claims to be owed five acres of his own to till! I protest! He has had only meager harvests, he has no idea how to work the land, he does not deserve such a gift!" the landowner protested to the loud exclamations of the tenant farmer. 

"Begging your pardon, my lady, but that is untrue. I have had many a lush harvest on my small plot of land. We had an agreement, he and I, I have the scroll here to show it," the hapless tenant farmer protested. "The agreement was that I till the land for ten years, and then I would receive my own plot for farming. I would still allocate two-thirds of my harvest annually to Lord Blythe. Here it is in writing." 

He tried to hand the scroll to Lady Dana, but she directed Colwyn to take it. The wizard perused the manuscript and then turned to her. "It's true, my lady, the terms are all here." 

Angrily she turned to the wealthy landowner. "So you had a tenant farmer till your land for years and then tried to cheat him of his rightful share? What is five acres to you when you own hundreds, and the man still owes you most of his harvest!" 

"I protest! That document is a forgery!" 

Lady Dana grabbed the document and held it in her hand, eyes shut. She could see the tenant farmer as a very young man, eagerly signing the scroll as the wealthy landowner gave him a malignant smile. Her eyes flew open. 

"Lord Blyth, you are a liar. You can't lie to an enchantress. You now owe this young farmer twenty acres, and he owes you nothing." 

Lord Blyth went red in the face with anger. As he opened his mouth to rant at her, Lady Dana cut him off. "And if you say one more word, I shall turn you into a plow horse that Malcolm here shall use to plough his fields!" 

The guards quickly ushered the landowner out of the court while the tenant farmer beamed at Lady Dana. 

"My lady, I am truly thankful." 

"It is nothing, Malcolm Travers, I must attempt to do right by Lord Skinner's subjects during his sorely-missed absence," she responded prettily, her eyes traveling up and down the farmer's body. 

As he left, Colwyn leaned over to say with a sly grin. "You certainly do right by handsome farmers!" 

"Hush! Oh, I would have done right by him in any circumstance. That Lord Blyth is not only a thief but an idiot. Colwyn, please tell me we are almost done with these infernally boring cases?" 

"I'm sorry, my lady, but there are at least six more villagers whose cases need to be heard this morning," Colwyn told her. 

"Drat! I shall protest greatly to my lord for leaving me in charge while he goes gallivanting off after sweet Fox! I must think up some suitable punishment for him upon their return," she sighed, fanning herself fretfully. 

The next case proved to be more interesting than Lady Dana would have expected. A stunning young man with black hair and black eyes stood before her frowning in agitation. He wore a bright red tunic with a large star on the front. 

When Colwyn nodded at him to begin, he spoke. "My lady, I am the high priest from the Temple of Isis. As you know, many Ondoleans worship at our temple many times daily. We serve the Goddess Isis at our Temple of Love, and we have our guardians devoted to service in her honor." 

"Yes, yes, I know," Lady Dana said eagerly, sitting up in her chair and eyeing him with interest. She was well aware of the Temple of Isis and its denizens. The guardians were concubines, some of whom were slaves, legendary in their beauty, who served the followers of Isis sexually as part of their religious devotion to the great goddess. They served both men and women, followers who were part of a small but growing sect that had been in the region for years. She had always wanted to investigate the temple but had not yet gotten the chance. 

"I have an extremely popular concubine currently in service to the temple. There are none that equal his beauty, grace and sexual prowess," the high priest continued but with an angry scowl on his face. "You would think it would be a great asset to our temple, to have one such as he in the service of Isis, he is truly special. However, he has been nothing but trouble. He is constantly trying to escape. He serves well the devoted followers who visit our temple, but he is a devious slut who constantly seduces my guards or anyone else within reach to try to help him escape from the temple. " 

Lady Dana shook her head in disbelief. "If you can't control your guardians, what can I do?" 

"I want you to talk to him, my lady, to tell him that his unruliness has no place in a royal temple. He has many freedoms as it is, but he must first work off the dukats that I paid for him, and then he can have his freedom. It was the agreement between his former master and myself. When he makes these wretched escape attempts, he turns our holy place of worship into a circus. Please, please tell him that he must be a dutiful temple guardian and serve our followers until the time has come for his freedom, to not keep trying to escape and disrupt our devotions. It is blasphemous and deeply unfair to our loyal followers," the priest sighed. 

Lady Dana turned to Colwyn in surprise, who merely shrugged. She leaned over and whispered, "How does this priest expect me to control his concubine for him?" 

Colwyn whispered back, "He is merely asking your help in the matter, my lady. I'm sure there have been many prayers to Isis that have gone unanswered. He is now appealing to a higher court, though one that is firmly planted on the ground, not the heavens." 

Lady Dana threw up her hands. The case was certainly more interesting than most, and if it involved scolding a gorgeous male concubine, that was even better. "All right, I'll have a word with him! Show him in." 

The high priest gestured to the guards to bring in the temple concubine as Lady Dana abruptly closed her fan. It caught on her gown, and as she was trying to dislodge the cloth by carefully pulling on it, she heard Colwyn gasp loudly. Looking up at him, she saw that his face wore an expression of utter astonishment... his mouth was wide open and his eyes were as big as saucers. 

"What's the mat—" she said, turning around to see the cause of his amazement and found that words escaped her too. 

For standing before her, flanked by two guards who held each of his arms in a firm grip, smirking boldly at her, was the absolute spitting image of Fox Mulder. 

_"Freedom is just chaos, with better lighting"... Alan Dean Foster_

* * *

E-mail address: [email removed]   
Rating: NC-17   
Keywords: M/SK M/K UST   
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting.   
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. You may want to read the original series, "Beyond the Vortex," for this series to make any sense.   
In this chapter, Skinner tries to prevent Lord Skinner and Alex from taking Mulder back to Ondolee.   
Author's Notes: I would like to thank to Jo B., Nicole, and Maria for their terrific beta-reading and suggestions!   
Constructive feedback is always welcome. This is my first attempt at slash, so please pull your punches.   
WARNING! SLASH. This story contains sexual interaction between two men, turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.   
WARNING! Some NONCONSENSUAL sex scenes.   
---


	7. Chapter VII

  
**Charade VII  
by Cerulean Blue**

  
The paddle came crashing down on Mulder's ass, who couldn't help yelling and struggling futilely for the umpteenth time to try and move away from the blows. Krycek could only laugh at his captive's comical attempts to get free, calmly announcing "Twenty!" as he concluded Mulder's punishment. 

He set the paddle down and examined the result of his work. Mulder was bent over the leather horse, bound hand and foot to its base, his voluptuous ass prominently on display. The full, rounded cheeks now glowed a lovely red color, not at all detracting from but utterly enhancing their beauty... unfortunately for Mulder. As Krycek reached out to reverently run his hand down one perfectly formed, rosy cheek, Mulder thrashed frantically and tried again to free himself. 

"OW!! Dammit, Krycek, don't touch me there! It hurts!" he cried out. 

"Tough, Fox, I want to touch you. Be good or I'll add another twenty!" growled Krycek angrily. He could see he had his work cut out for him disciplining Mulder. 

Mulder bit back a furious reply as Krycek once again stroked his ass, this time with both hands on both cheeks. He yelled again as Krycek gripped both cheeks firmly. 

"What a gorgeous ass you've got Fox!" Krycek sighed as he kneaded his captive's buttocks. "I just can't believe it's taken me this long to do something about it. I should have fucked you the minute I laid eyes on you!" 

"I would've blown your brains out, you rat-bastard!" Mulder choked out. The feeling of Krycek firmly squeezing his tender cheeks was sending him through the roof. 

"Maybe you would have... and then again, maybe not!" Krycek went back to caressing Mulder's ass very gently, his fingers trailing lightly in circular motions and all around the luscious cheeks, making the agent squirm frantically. The spanking had tenderized his ass so much that it made Krycek's delicate touches utterly and unbearably ticklish. 

Krycek chuckled as Mulder went crazy trying to free himself. He felt as if he wanted to worship this magnificent work of art for hours, but he was so hard that his erection felt ready to burst through his jeans. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some K-Y jelly. 

"Time to party, Foxy baby!" he murmured gleefully as he gently inserted a dollop of cold lubricant into Mulder's anus. 

Mulder went wild as he felt the gel invade him. "Fuck you!" he yelled, thrashing wildly in his bonds. 

"No, baby, it's the other way around, y'know!" Krycek said gleefully as he unzipped his jeans. He spread Mulder's cheeks wide and aimed his cockhead up against his captive's anus. 

"At least, for now!" he grunted as he slowly pumped his cock all the way in. Mulder cried out as he felt Krycek's cock invade him. Krycek thrust in gently and slowly, but it still seemed that in no time at all his groin slapped up against Mulder's burning buttocks. 

"Ahhhh, you're as tight as a virgin, Fox! God, you feel so damn good!!!" Krycek groaned. He took deep breaths to calm himself, it wouldn't do to shoot the minute he entered his sweet Fox. 

Mulder responded with a loud grunt and once again pulled frantically at his bonds. Krycek had fucked him before but the triple agent's size still overwhelmed him. This time he felt even more thoroughly invaded by his captor's huge cock as Krycek started fucking him with hard, deep thrusts. 

Mulder ohed and ahed in reluctant enjoyment but then shrieked as Krycek reached up and grabbed his ass, rotating the burning cheeks up against his cock. Miserably Mulder recalled Alex the wizard performing a similar act on him after Lord Skinner had punished him. These two men had way too much in common. 

"That's it, Foxy baby!" Krycek purred as Mulder's sphincter tightened spasmodically around his cock. "You're playing my cock like a flute! I don't know how long I'll be able to hold...UHHHGGGGHHH!" 

The extreme stimulation was too much for Krycek, and he came, shooting way deep into his beloved Fox. Reaching under Mulder, he felt that the agent was still hard. Pumping his captive's cock roughly, it wasn't long before he forced Mulder to come, with a loud "UHHHHNNN!" as Mulder helplessly shot against the side of the leather-covered horse. 

As Krycek pulled out, he smacked Mulder on the buttock, who exclaimed with an "OW!" Krycek laughed to himself and murmured in a voice thick with satisfaction, "That is one hot, hot ass!" 

"You're such a wit, Krycek!" Mulder snarled, craning his neck to look up from near the base of the horse. "Can I go now?" 

He yelped again as Krycek pinched his ass hard. "Sorry, Fox, no can do! Party's just beginning, sweetheart!" he laughed. "And cool it with the sarcasm, remember ol' Skinner. His fate hinges on how happy you make me!" 

"Terrific!!!" Mulder muttered sarcastically as Krycek walked off to the parallel bars. His chest tightened in dread as he watched Krycek eye them speculatively. 

As Krycek turned back to him, he said, "Forget it! You're not getting me on those things!" 

"Oh yeah? Think again, sweetcheeks!" Krycek bared his teeth in a predatory grin as he took out the palm pilot. With one hand, he reached down and quickly undid the straps tying Mulder to the leather horse. "Now move it!" he ordered Mulder as his captive quickly straightened back up. 

As slowly and reluctantly as possible, Mulder made his way to the bars. He scowled as Krycek commanded him to raise his arms. "I had no idea you were into gymnastics, Krycek, but then nothing about you would surprise me anymore!" 

Krycek flashed him a leering smile. "Yeah, I used to swing from these with one arm. Where there's a will, there's a way, Foxy, remember that!" 

Mulder couldn't help shuddering as Krycek laughed insinuatingly. His wrists were bound with leather straps to the upper bar, and then Krycek ordered him to put his feet up onto the lower bar. 

Instead of an angry retort, Mulder meekly replied, "I'm not that flexible, Krycek. Chrissakes, you're asking a lot of me!" 

"You'd be surprised at what you're capable of, Fox, given the right moment and individual to bring it out of you!" Krycek replied smoothly. "C'mon, baby, don't be afraid, I'll catch you if you fall!" 

Cursing under his breath, Mulder swung up one foot, which Krycek caught by the ankle and quickly fastened to the bar. Once his foot was strapped to the bar, Krycek bent over, grabbed and pulled up Mulder's other foot, ignoring Mulder's squawk as he was left dangling in midair from the bars. 

"You asshole! Can't you just use a damn sling?" Mulder ranted. 

Instead of responding, Krycek slapped his ass hard. Mulder yelled in response, his backside still on fire from the relentless spanking. "You'll do as I say, babe, I'm calling the shots now! No more Lord Skinner or the A.D. for that matter, you're mine!" 

Standing back to survey his captive, Krycek licked his lips as Mulder turned bright red from a combination of humiliation and exertion. Fox looked totally delectable hanging from the parallel bars, his luscious ass swinging in midair as he desperately tried to pull himself up into a comfortable position. His anus was spread wide and totally exposed to whatever Krycek wanted to do to him. 

"You can't fight gravity, Fox," Krycek laughed. He smirked. "Hmmm, maybe I can help you out there!" 

Dropping to his knees, Krycek grabbed the delectable ass dangling in front of him and ran his tongue all around Mulder's spread anus. Mulder cried out and tried desperately to close off his entrance from Krycek's assault but to no avail. Krycek had spread his legs too wide on the lower bar, and it was murder trying to gain his balance. The restraints were padded so no matter how much he struggled and dangled, his wrists and ankles were kept from being abraded. 

"Nooooooo," Mulder's protest came out as more of a moan. He cursed himself as once again he felt himself respond to Krycek's assault. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening!" he murmured to himself in disbelief. 

Krycek stopped rimming him briefly to look up and say, "Don't fight it, Fox. Go with the flow, baby!" 

He returned to running his tongue up and down Mulder's spread orifice, red and sensitive from frequent use. Shudders ran uncontrollably through Mulder's body as Krycek continued his ministrations. His cock sprouted up again, as hard as metal, totally unconcerned with who was providing this utterly fantastic stimulation. 

Krycek moved up to Mulder's cock and started teasing him with his tongue. Mulder tried desperately to wriggle out of his way but it was useless. He remained dangling and helpless, completely vulnerable to Krycek's assault. Krycek sucked him hungrily, deepthroating him with hard and fast movements. Mulder tried to resist with every ounce of his being but couldn't succeed in fighting the overwhelming sensations and came with a yell, spurting and spurting down his nemesis' throat. 

When it was over, he hung in his bonds, sweating and limp with exhaustion. Krycek stood up and surveyed him with a triumphant gleam. "You're so goddamn gorgeous, Fox, and now you're all mine!" 

"No, you son of a bitch, I don't belong to anybody. I'm not going through that again!" Mulder retorted angrily. "Scully will find me, and she'll blow your brains out when she learns what you've done to me!" 

Krycek frowned. "We'll see about that." He quickly stripped off his clothes, revealing his magnificent body. He then reached down and grabbed Mulder's buttocks and swung him forward, forcing him onto his erect cock. Mulder cried out and started struggling but couldn't keep Krycek from gradually entering his body. 

"You suggested a sling, Fox. Well, this can double as one," Krycek gasped. The feeling was exquisite, and he resolved to spend as many hours as possible fucking his sweet Fox. 

Krycek gripped Mulder's buttocks hard as he swung the helpless agent back and forth on his cock. The incredible feeling of Mulder tight around his cock, in this totally erotic position, was nearly too overwhelming for Krycek to last long, and he had to pull out to keep from coming. 

The sight of Mulder with his chest heaving hard, spread out helpless on the bars as the head of Krycek's cock was embedded in him almost made Krycek come anyway, and he took deep breaths to keep from losing it. Once he regained control, he started once again to thrust hard into his lust object's body, sending Mulder swaying back and forth with the force of his thrusts. 

Reaching down, he pumped Mulder's semi-erect cock as he thrust into him. The agent was still hard, even after two orgasms, and in spite of his angry protests he came again, spurting straight up into the air. Krycek was embedded deep into Mulder when Mulder's orgasm exploded in tightening waves all around his cock, bringing him to a screaming climax as he was milked and milked by the agent's strong internal muscles. 

When the last tremors of their orgasms had finally died down, Krycek reached around Mulder's waist to support the exhausted agent, trying to ease his weight off his wrists. He kissed Mulder's neck and throat and was pleased when the agent didn't pull away. 

"What now, you bastard?" Mulder said wearily, his chest heaving with exertion. 

"A bath and a massage, baby, then we eat. No funny stuff. I'm inclined to kill off Skinner anyway, but it's been so much fun using him to manipulate you that I probably won't. If you're good, that is," Krycek informed him grimly. 

He snickered when Mulder glared at him in response. Krycek undid the ankle straps, letting Mulder's feet drop quickly to the floor, and then reached up to undo the wrist straps, causing Mulder to fall forward. Krycek caught him and kept him from falling, but Mulder quickly pushed him away. 

He glared at Krycek as the triple agent gave him a self-satisfed smirk. "You can't fight it, baby, we're meant to be together." 

Mulder swallowed down his anger. He was willing to put up with a lot to keep Skinner from harm, but he had no intention of becoming Krycek's little love toy. He'd just have to wait until Krycek let down his guard, and then he'd make a break for it, after he got his hands on that damn palm pilot. 

He hoped that Scully would meet up with Skinner before the trail was cold. However, he didn't know if he wanted Skinner to show up here, the A.D. would go ballistic when he saw Krycek's setup with Mulder as the premier guest of honor. It would almost certainly guarantee Skinner's demise, unless Mulder could get the palm pilot away from Krycek before then. 

As soon as he was able, Mulder planned to escape and make his way back to Skinner. He would try to play along for Krycek, but as soon as the triple agent's back was turned...Mulder wanted out of this rattrap as soon as possible. He was going to need to exercise some real ingenuity to get away from Krycek and back on the radiant wave case where he belonged. 

  
**Scully's Apartment  
11:35 AM**

Scully looked again at her watch. She had called Mulder earlier to tell him the results of the autopsy on Vladimir Burakov, but both his phones had rung incessantly. It was unlike Mulder to be out of reach, especially when on a case that interested him so strongly, and she was starting to get worried. 

She had to go to her mother's house for a family dinner but had the day free to do errands, so it would be no problem at all for her to swing by Mulder's apartment and make sure he was okay. Recalling his frustration after witnessing the deserted Sanderson lab and the murdered Burakov, she nervously realized that he was quite capable of going off on his own in his investigation as usual. 

She wondered again about his contact. Obviously, Mulder was embarrassed about this person, since he had blushed so when she brought it up. She felt a surge of annoyance that he didn't trust her enough to share this vital information with her, and she now regretted not pressing him on who it was. 

At any rate, she would take him to task should she find out he was okay but just unreachable for some odd reason. Getting into her car, she decided to stop by his apartment before going to the bakery to pick up a cake for her mother's dinner that evening. 

* * *

Scully entered Mulder's apartment building holding the key to his apartment. She had been entrusted with a spare set but prayed that she wouldn't need to use it. However, as she turned the corner on his floor, she was treated to the unexpected sight of Alex Krycek laid out unconscious on the hallway floor near his apartment door. 

"Krycek! What the hell are you doing here, you ratbastard!" she cried, taking out her gun. She shook his shoulder hard, until he started stirring feebly. 

Alex opened his eyes to see Scully looking down at him with an angry scowl on her face. Feeling disoriented, he cried out, "Lady Dana! That bastard took Fox! We've got to go after them!" 

Scully was taken aback. "Lady Dana? What the hell are you talking about, you lunatic?" 

Alex sat up and put a hand up to his head, which felt like he'd been hit with a mace. Peering at Scully, and taking note of her gun, he realized quickly who she was. "Er...are you Scully?" he exclaimed sheepishly, "I'm sorry about the misunderstanding, I thought you were someone else!" 

"You'll be a lot sorrier when I get through with you!" Scully growled, brandishing her gun. "Get up and move! I'm going to check out Mulder's apartment!" 

With his hands over his head, Alex stood up. Covering him with her gun, she went over to unlock Mulder's door. Scully was enraged. She was sure that Krycek meant that the Consortium had taken Mulder, and she was going to go through his apartment for clues as to who had taken him or beat it out of Krycek, whichever came first. 

Throwing the door open, she almost fell over. Lying unconscious on the floor in the middle of Mulder's living room were the two naked Skinners. "Omigod!" she exclaimed. "What the hell is going on here?" 

She pushed Alex through the door, who stumbled through it, still feeling hazy from the effect of the radiant wave. His wooziness alarmed him, and then he realized that he couldn't hear Scully's thoughts. In a panic, he tried to wrest the gun from her hand telekinetically. To his astonishment, nothing happened. 

Turning to Alex and seeing how pale he looked, Scully frowned. "What the hell is going on here, Krycek? Is this some sort of Consortium clone experiment run amok?" she asked coldly. 

Just as Alex was about to answer her, one of the Skinners stirred. Opening his eyes, he focused on a worried Scully and smiled broadly. "Ah, my dear, you are still so becoming, even in that mannish outfit you have afforded yourself! If I inform my lovely Dana of your charms, she will be quite jealous indeed!" 

Scully looked at Lord Skinner as if he were off his rocker. Looking over at Alex, who shrugged and gave her a sickly smile, she noticed that the other Skinner was also regaining consciousness. 

The second Skinner sat up abruptly and put a hand to his forehead, groaning. The effect of the nanobots had greatly weakened the A.D., but his body was quickly recovering now that his arteries were no longer clogged with those pests from hell. Looking up, he saw Scully with her gun drawn. 

"Agent Scully! You couldn't have come at a more appropriate time!" he greeted her warmly. "Mulder's been kidnapped by Alex Krycek, and we need to rescue him! Who knows what that ratbastard has in store for him! We can't waste a moment longer!" 

Scully looked at him with her mouth agape. The A.D. suddenly realized that he was naked and, blushing hotly, he shielded himself with his hands as he raced over to where his clothes stood in a pile. Lord Skinner chuckled at this frantic display of modesty, causing the A.D. to turn to him with a growl. 

"You! So you're still here! You didn't run back to your universe where you belong!" 

"And why should I do that, A.D. Skinner?" Lord Skinner laughed, folding his arms. "The match was unfairly foreshortened, I would have won if your Krycek hadn't interrupted us." 

"You wouldn't have won anything but a good beating!" growled Skinner as he quickly stepped into his pants. "I should tear you limb from limb for enslaving and raping Fox in the first place!" 

Lord S. got up from the floor, totally unconcerned with Skinner's rage and his own nudity. "It's hardly rape, my dear A.D., when your victim responds with such wild abandon. I would think that you'd know that, working as you do in the law enforcement profession," he replied calmly. He yawned and stretched, then casually walked over to where his clothes stood in a pile. 

Scully looked from one Skinner to the other with her mouth hanging open, almost comical in her astonishment. 

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!" she bellowed, startling the three men. 

"She's got Dana's spirit, that's for sure! Don't you think, dear Alex?" Lord Skinner winked. As he looked at Alex, he was surprised to find his apprentice gazing back at him with a fearful expression on his face. 

A.D. Skinner sighed as he faced his flummoxed agent. "It's a long story, Scully! Let us just say that Mulder told the truth about being enslaved in an alternate universe. Meet Lord Skinner and his wizard apprentice Master Krycek, exact doubles of myself and you-know—who!" he growled angrily as he dressed himself. 

"You mean, this is the Lord Skinner Mulder was talking about?" 

"Yes, my dear, the one and only!" Lord Skinner beamed, grabbing Scully's hand. As he bent to kiss it, she snatched it angrily away. Scully contemplated pistol whipping the son of a bitch who'd enslaved Mulder. 

Lord Skinner surveyed her standing there, scowling darkly at him, and raised an eyebrow. "I see Fox and his A.D. aren't the only ones who require training in manners!" 

Skinner snorted in disgust. "Fox was telling us the truth, Scully! This pompous bastard enslaved him in Ondolee and now wants to drag him back there...over my dead body!" 

Lord Skinner glared at him. "If you get in my way again, that can certainly be arranged!" He paused for a moment and then eyed the A.D. wistfully. "Much as I'd hate to do it, sir!" 

Alex tugged at Lord Skinner's arm. "My lord—" 

Lord S. turned to him impatiently. "Yes, what is it, Alex?" 

"My powers, they're gone—" 

"Gone? Are you sure?" 

"Yes! I tried to mindread Lady Scully and then knock the weapon out of her hand with my mind, but couldn't!" 

Lord Skinner stared at him in amazement as Skinner and Scully looked on. Slowly Lord S. put out his hand towards Scully but nothing happened. 

"My goodness! I can't do anything either! What a surprising turn of events! The weapon of that wretched Krycek seems to have rid us of our magical powers!" Lord Skinner exclaimed. He reached out to try to strip the vestiges of Skinner's shirt off him but again nothing happened. 

Skinner looked over at Scully with an unreadable expression. Then he turned and walked over to where Lord Skinner stood. "So this weapon of Krycek's has taken away your powers?" 

"It would appear to be the situation, yes," Lord Skinner responded, bemused. 

"Then, this is for Mulder!" Skinner shouted, pulling back his fist and punching Lord Skinner square on the jaw, sending the former wizard toppling over backwards with a roar of surprise. 

"My lord!" Alex exclaimed, immediately running over to help Lord Skinner. 

Skinner turned back to Scully. "C'mon, Scully, we need to find Mulder and rescue him from that ratbastard before it's too late!" 

Lord Skinner sat up from the floor and shooed away Alex's attempts to help him. He then stood up and called after the A.D. as he and Scully left Mulder's apartment. "You landed a good shot there, my dear A.D.! However, you and I are not finished yet, I guarantee you that! And if you do find our sweet Fox, kindly tell him that we're not far behind, and that he should be ready to travel back with us to Ondolee very shortly!" 

Skinner snarled "Like hell!" as he marched down the hall. Scully scurried after him, barely able to keep up with his quick pace. 

"Sir, do you know where Krycek might've taken him?" she asked as she fell into step with him. 

"No," growled the A.D. as he entered the stairway, "But I'm pretty sure who does!" 

Scully shook her head as she followed him. The whole situation was outrageous, she wondered why both Skinner and his double were naked and unconscious in Mulder's apartment, but she could tell that the A.D. was in no mood for further explanation. She'd just have to get it out of him after they recovered Mulder, who once again was missing. 

Back in Mulder's apartment, Lord Skinner rubbed his face where Skinner had hit him. Skinner had clipped him hard, and the feeling was just starting to come back into his jaw. 

Alex looked at him forlornly. "I'm sorry, my lord!" 

Lord S. looked over at him in surprise. "Sorry about what, my boy?" 

Alex sighed heavily. "I sensed that bastard's presence but not soon enough to do anything about it. I'm a poor excuse for a wizard, I should lose my feeble powers, but not you!" 

Lord Skinner pulled Alex close to him in a bear hug. "Don't be absurd, my darling boy! You are a fantastic wizard. Don't be so hard on yourself. We were both distracted, you by the beautiful Fox, and me by the wrestling match with that rogue of an A.D.!" 

Alex hugged him back. He loved Lord Skinner with all his heart. "What shall we do now? We're stranded in this godforsaken land without our powers! Just think if Scully's gun had gone off—" 

Lord Skinner again squeezed him hard, cutting off his words. "Don't worry. We'll find that devil Krycek and his wretched weapon. You're the same man, Alex, even without the magic. Believe me, we'll find him and the lovely Fox too. We'll be back in Ondolee before next Mayfair, rest assured." 

Alex laughed. "Maybe we can dress Fox in May garlands and lead him through the town!" 

Lord Skinner leaned back and leered at him. "Naked, of course!" he laughed. "Now, there's the spirit! Come on, we need to find this Krycek before our two friends do, otherwise there'll be no Fox to celebrate anything with." 

Buoyed up by Lord Skinner's reassurances, the two men left Mulder's apartment. Skinner and Scully were nowhere in sight, and Lord S. wondered how he would be able to pick up Krycek's trail without the use of his magic. 

As soon as they left the building, a long, black limousine pulled up next to him. As they stopped short in surprise, a driver stepped out and opened the door to a grey-haired, well-dressed gentleman. 

"Mr. Skinner? So good to see you have finally come to your senses! And how are you, Alex, nice to see you again!" Alfred Holmes greeted them. "I know a few important individuals who would like to speak with you both. Care to step into the car?" 

Lord S. looked over at Alex in surprise. Alex merely shrugged back at him in confusion. Turning back to Holmes, Lord Skinner responded with, "Certainly, sir!" and then they each stepped into the limousine. The driver slammed the door shut with a flourish, got back in and the vehicle immediately sped off. 

  
**Back in Ondolee**

Lady Dana sighed in satisfaction. She looked up from her pillow at the handsome face that was smiling down at her. Such a gorgeous visage, she felt like she could gaze upon it all day. 

"Your high priest will be very angry with me for stealing you away from Isis," she purred. 

"Oh, he'll be furious," beamed the vision leaning over her. "He's so fed up with me. However, I'm escaping from that tawdry whorehouse if it's the last thing I do!" 

Lady Dana giggled. "If you have that attitude, it will be the last thing you do! He'll probably chain you wrist and ankle to the temple altar to ensure that you won't escape again." 

Her bed companion smirked. "It's already been tried, milady!" 

"Renard, you're incorrigible," Lady Dana smiled. "You remind me so much of your double, he never gave up escaping from Lord Skinner and finally managed it with my help, in the end." 

Renard pricked up his ears. "I have a double?" 

"Yes, you most certainly do. He is the absolute spitting image of you. I am at a loss as to which one is handsomest!" Lady Dana said gleefully. 

After encountering Mulder's alternate, Lady Dana had wasted no time in arranging for his temporary loan with Marcus, the head priest who had complained about him in court. Colwyn had admonished her not to get too involved in the dispute between the errant temple guardian and the head priest, but she had ignored him. 

Upon further investigation, Lady Dana had discovered that Fox's double went by the name of Renard, and was every bit as luscious as her Fox. Well, almost. His sexual abandon matched Lady Dana's but she missed Fox's shy sensuality and surprising enthusiasm, as if she were awakening his passion for the very first time. 

"I hope that I come out ahead," Renard assured her with a sly grin. "Where is he? I'd love to meet this fellow." 

"He's returned to his world. My Lord Skinner has followed with his fool of an apprentice to retrieve him," Lady Dana said regretfully. "I am sorry I helped him escape, my lord was so very angry with me." 

Suddenly she got an idea. She turned and looked at Renard in astonishment. "Wait a minute, why don't I take you to meet him? It would be no effort at all and quite amusing. Would you enjoy traveling through the Cristalu Vortex with me?" 

"You forget, my dear lady, that I'm a slave. You'll have to ask my betters," Renard smirked. 

Lady Dana waved her hand at him impatiently. Marcus would be furious, but she could charm him into submission. He had no choice, anyway, Lady Dana would do as she pleased, especially since Lord Skinner wasn't around. 

Renard smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see Marcus's face when the person he'd gone to for help insisted on "borrowing" indefinitely his prized temple concubine. As for traveling to a foreign land, he was all for it. He would love to meet his double. He was already starting to formulate his own plans for his look-a-like. 

Lady Dana decided to waste no more time. She recalled that Lord Skinner insisted that she not follow him through the vortex, but encountering Renard was a circumstance for which she was sure the master wizard would make an exception. 

She resolved to introduce Renard to Lord Skinner and beseech her lord to desist in his pursuit of Fox, who needed to be in his own world. She greatly wanted to appease her lord, who meant the world to her, for her mistake in helping Fox escape. Renard could take Fox's place, and from the sounds of it, would do well to have a strong but loving master guide him. 

She couldn't wait to tell Colwyn her plans. She tugged on the bellpull, eager to start her preparations for traveling to the alternate universe. 

  
**Undisclosed Location**

Krycek poured some massage oil onto Mulder's back, who shuddered at the contact. "'What's the matter, Fox? I heated the oil for you!" 

"Let's just get this over with, Krycek, okay?" Mulder answered through gritted teeth. He was laid out naked on a padded mat, blushing from head to foot as Krycek rubbed the oil into his back. 

"I don't intend to rush through this, sorry, baby!" Krycek laughed. He started moving his hands all over Mulder slowly and luxuriously. He concentrated on Mulder's shoulders, which had to be pretty sore from his bout with the parallel bars. 

Moaning in spite of himself, Mulder shifted restlessly. Krycek reached down and lightly smacked a reddened cheek in warning. "Don't make me tie you down to keep you here, Fox! I want you to enjoy this." 

"I'll enjoy it when you let me go," Mulder retorted. Krycek returned to massaging him. Krycek rubbed Mulder's tired, overused muscles with deep, circular movements, causing Mulder to start relaxing in spite of himself. 

"Does that feel good?" Krycek smiled. He adored Fox with every ounce of his being. He would love to spend the day in this physical worship of his body. 

He laughed when Mulder groaned in response. Mulder tried telling himself that he was enduring all this for Skinner, but he knew better. He'd been attracted to Krycek even before he'd been sent through the vortex to encounter his double, and his dealings with Alex had sent this desire blasting to the surface. 

The sex between them had been undeniably hot, even though Mulder was still ready to strangle Krycek. All his feelings about Krycek were extreme because everything with Krycek was extreme...the kidnapping, the spanking on the horse, the hanging him up on the parallel bars. Walter Skinner represented love and security as well as pure unmitigated lust, but Krycek...Mulder couldn't even begin to think what Krycek represented. 

"You enjoying your massage, Fox?" Krycek smirked, wondering if Mulder was starting to yield. He could tell that Mulder was thinking deep, important thoughts, and much as he hated to disturb that process, he couldn't resist teasing the delectable agent. 

"Ummm....it's not bad, Krycek," Mulder admitted. "But you can't keep me here, Scully's going to find us sooner or later, and she'll have your head." 

Krycek frowned. The mention of Scully's name threatened to spoil the moment for him. "You let me worry about that, sweetcheeks!" 

He poured some more oil onto Mulder's lower back, entranced by the way the warm oil trickled down onto his captive's gorgeous ass, slowly disappearing between the high curve of buttocks laid out before him. 

He returned to massaging Mulder's back, when suddenly his hands moved lower. Mulder gasped when Krycek started kneading his buttocks, which were still quite red and sore from his spanking. 

"Easy, Fox, I've got something for that right here," Krycek responded sultrily. He poured some cooling lotion on Mulder's buttocks, making his captive sigh at the contrasting, soothing sensation against his burning flesh. Krycek then started rubbing it into the reddened cheeks, murmuring in appreciation as the lotion made them glisten in the most inviting way. 

"Spread your legs, Fox," Krycek commanded, startling Mulder out of his reverie. Mulder whipped his head around to stare at him in alarm, but Krycek smiled invitingly. "I just want to look at you, baby, no funny stuff." 

Yeah, sure, Mulder thought glumly, but he complied. He was doing it for Skinner, he told himself. 

As he reluctantly spread his legs, Krycek was once again trembling with arousal. To have Fox spread out before him like a veritable banquet, the most secret part of himself spread wide open like he was offering himself...it was almost more than he could bear. His cock stood up rock hard and ready. 

He examined the sensitive area, which was fairly red and swollen. Krycek felt a surge of enraged jealousy. "What the hell have you been up to, Fox? This can't be from just me!" he growled. 

"It's not any of your goddamn business, Krycek. Can I get up now?" Mulder retorted defensively. 

Krycek scowled. "No, you can't!" He reached over for some ointment that he squirted onto his hand. Turning back to Mulder, he started applying it to his rectal area. 

The ointment had an immediate cooling effect. Mulder squirmed as Krycek probed him deeply with his forefinger, applying the ointment into the tight, hot place. 

"Feels good, doesn't it, baby? You're lucky Dr. Krycek's come to the rescue!" he chuckled. 

"What the hell is it?" Mulder moaned. The soothing sensations were almost overwhelming. 

"Just a topical ointment, Mulder. Why, is it having a nice effect on you, sweetheart?" Krycek asked, his finger probing further and reaching Mulder's prostate, massaging it in great, sweeping gestures. 

"Oh God!" 

"Something wrong, Fox?" Krycek asked him innocently. 

"Krycek, cut it out already!" Mulder exclaimed, his hands gripping the mat. He couldn't stand the unbearable sensations another second, soon he'd be begging Krycek to fuck him. 

Krycek ignored Mulder's feeble protests and threw himself onto his captive with a snarl. There was nothing gentle about the coupling that ensued, more reminiscent of two wild animals in heat than a sexual encounter between two civilized men. Mulder was only dimly aware of what was happening to him through the haze of unbelievable pleasure. 

Mulder's mind went clean as he reached his climax in a white-hot blaze of lust. He screamed until his voice broke and then collapsed unconscious onto the mat, his already taxed body unable to withstand this last all-consuming onslaught. 

"Fox? Fox?" Krycek exclaimed in surprise, shaking his shoulder slightly. Then he smiled, experiencing warm feelings of protectiveness and love towards the object of his lust. 

It amused him to no end that Mulder had come so hard he'd passed out...he even felt a bit lightheaded himself. He resolved to repeat the experience as soon and as often as humanly possible. 

Krycek laughed to himself. Being around Mulder had certainly turned him into an insatiable sex maniac. 

Pulling slowly out of the unconscious agent, he reached for the handcuffs. He'd get Mulder settled and then go make some calls. He wanted to contact his group and figure out what his next move should be. 

_and dark beginnings are his luminous ends  
who far less lonely than a fire is cool   
took bedfellows for moons mountains for friends   
—e.e. cummings_

* * *

E-mail address: [email removed]   
Rating: NC-17   
Keywords: M/SK M/K UST   
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting.   
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. You may want to read the original series, "Beyond the Vortex," for this series to make any sense.   
In this chapter, Krycek gets to play with Mulder, and Scully gets to meet Lord Skinner and Alex.   
Author's Notes:   
I would like to thank to Jo B., Nicole, and Maria for their terrific beta-reading and suggestions, especially Jo, for requesting that Skinner put Lord S. in his place!   
Constructive feedback is always welcome. This is my first attempt at slash, so please pull your punches.   
I would love to hear any story ideas or requests from readers.   
WARNING! SLASH. This story contains sexual interaction between two men, turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.   
WARNING! NONCONSENSUAL SEX   
---


	8. Chapter VIII

  
**Charade VIII**

by Cerulean Blue 

  
**Ondolee  
The Great Hall   
Lord Skinner's Palace**

"Dana, now you've really gone too far, taking this errant concubine under your wing! Lord Skinner will have my head for allowing this," Colwyn exclaimed, furious with himself for not intervening when Lady Dana stole Renard away from his startled master. 

Lady Dana folded her arms huffily. "There's nothing you would have been able to do, Colwyn. It was my decision to play with the charming naif, and I'm a big girl, in case you haven't noticed. You are here as my advisor, dear, so don't try to control me." 

Colwyn rolled his eyes. He'd thought things were going so well, and Lady Dana was turning out to be a finer ruler than he'd have given her credit for. "Oh no? Do you think it's discrete to drag a gorgeous concubine into bed, one who's owned by the Temple of Isis? Big girl or not, you're going to get a huge segment of the population furious at you for tampering with one of their mighty guardians!" 

"Oh, pshaw!" Lady Dana flounced off to the other side of the room. She passed by Renard, who was sprawled out in a huge velvet—covered chair, immensely pleased with the conversation that was going on around him. "And you! Stop looking so smug! I know you're enjoying this, but I'm not above punishing you if I get annoyed at your cavalier attitude!" 

The threat wiped the smile right off of Renard's face. "Er, my Lady Dana, it is not my intention to offend—" 

"I know it isn't. But you forget I can read minds, and you're taking a bit too much pleasure in creating such a stir. It is my plan to introduce you to my Lord, not to afford you some sort of pleasurable holiday," Lady Dana responded, miffed. 

While Renard fumed silently, Colwyn spoke, "Really? So what exactly is your intention, my lady?" 

"I must meet with my lord and show him that a double exists in Ondolee. Then, he can cease in his pursuit of Fox." 

Colwyn didn't like the sound of that. He'd loved his time with Mulder and had hoped to receive more favors from the luscious slave once Lord Skinner returned with him. He looked over at Renard. The man was certainly Fox's double, but he wondered if Lord Skinner would take a replacement so easily. Renard looked exactly like Mulder but wasn't Mulder. The temple concubine certainly promised to be a pack of trouble... but then, so was Fox. 

He walked over to Renard. "So, you are a concubine at the Temple of Isis? Do you wish to make acquaintance with Lord Skinner?" 

"Whatever my lady wishes," Renard answered sweetly, smiling up at Colwyn. He knew that Colwyn was a wizard, and one of Lord Skinner's treasured companions, and he had no intention of revealing his true feelings regarding Lady Dana's plans. He kept them buried in his mind, hoping the two wizards couldn't read them. 

"You're certainly a smooth one," Colwyn answered dryly. His eyes ran up and down Renard's form as he lay sprawled in the lush chair. The sight of his lean-muscled body made Colwyn ache with desire. And a goddamned beauty to boot, he added silently. 

The two men gazed at each other with heat. Finally, Lady Dana's voice rang out. "Gentlemen, I hate to interrupt this lovely scene... and knowing me, you can imagine how sincere I am!... but I still intend to venture through Cristalu and seek out Lord Skinner. It is imperative that my lord know of Renard's existence. You may accompany us if you like, Colwyn, but do not try to prevent me from going." 

Colwyn tore his gaze away from Renard's with a resigned sigh. "All right, if we're going, we're going. Let me get some things together. Namely my premier book of spells, since I have a strong feeling we're going to need all the help we can get!" 

"That's fine, Colwyn, you do that," Lady Dana humored the young wizard. In her own headstrong way, she thought Colwyn was making too much of their decision to venture through Cristalu. She was sure Lord Skinner would be pleased to see her and even more pleased to meet Renard. "I have some things to attend to in Ondolee, my family in the North Woods is distressed that I have been elected to stay in Ondolee for so long, and I must get arrange for some silks to be sent to my mother to appease her. However, I will meet you at the Cristalu opening at five bells. Do not be late, my dears, it will take all my energy to open the vortex, and I am impatient to get started." 

"I gather you want me to break the news to Marcus that Renard will not be returning?" Colwyn asked her edgily. Renard broke into a gloating smile at hearing the name of his soon-to-be former master. Colwyn felt like smacking him. 

"Yes, Colwyn, would you please?" Lady Dana asked prettily as she put on her shawl. "If he puts up a fuss, just turn him into a frog. Not for too long, though, he is such a pretty thing. Just long enough for him to learn his lesson." 

Colwyn shook his head in exasperation. He was sure the followers of Isis would love that one, the head priest of their temple having such a spell cast upon him. He glumly watched Dana leave and then turned to Renard. 

"All right, upstart, we'll have to meet with your master," he scowled. "I have a strong feeling that he won't be too pleased to have his favorite slave taken from the Temple of Isis, but he will have to adjust. Are you ready?" 

"Oh, I'm always ready, Master Colwyn!" Renard responded with a wink as Colwyn rolled his eyes. With that, he and Colwyn went in search of a servant to send a message summoning the head priest to Lord Skinner's palace. 

Renard was vastly pleased with the current turn of events. He was itching to get out of Ondolee and away from the Temple of Isis as soon as possible. The only person standing in his way was Marcus, but with the wizard Colwyn on his side, Renard was sure that minor obstacle could easily be overcome. 

  
**FBI Hoover Building  
Skinner's Office**

Scully twitched impatiently in her chair. Skinner was in the midst of a phone call to the Lone Gunmen. She wanted to get on Krycek's trail as soon as possible to find Mulder. It annoyed her that he seemed to be conducting a search independent of her suggestions, which would have included a thorough search of Mulder's apartment to start. 

She wondered about that wretched Lord Skinner and the Krycek look-alike. They were probably God knows where at the moment, but she would love to see them behind bars, as human as they were, to impede their parallel search for Fox. Under what charges, though? It was risky involving a look-alike for Skinner in any jail experience, it could definitely backfire. If the Consortium or the press got wind of the situation, who knows what would happen. 

She was interrupted out of her reverie by Skinner. "Agent Scully, Frohike says he has no idea what Krycek would want with Mulder. This contact of Mulder's that he was hinting at to us, I wonder if it was Krycek?" 

Scully gasped in astonishment. "Of course, it's Krycek, sir, that would explain a lot, why Mulder was so embarrassed when I brought up the name of this informant, and so on. So Krycek kidnapped him? The bastard probably set him up as usual, letting him see a piece of the puzzle and then capturing him for the Consortium!" 

Skinner gave her a weary look. He wasn't sure how much he should tell her. The situation was getting pretty delicate. "Scully, I don't think Krycek is handing Mulder over to the Consortium... at least, not intentionally. I think he wants Mulder for himself." 

This news landed like a blow. "What are you talking about?" 

"He is obsessed with Mulder. It was apparent to me that he wanted Mulder even before the bastard knocked me out with the damn nanocytes. He tried to kill me." 

"Why?" 

Skinner turned red. "I don't want to go into it. Let me just say that we need to find Mulder pronto. He's with Krycek, that's for certain, but we need to find out where." 

Scully shook her head. "That could be anywhere in the city! Or the whole damn country for that matter! Where are we going to start looking?" 

"There's only one man to ask," Skinner said, frowning. "And that's Spender. The bastard will want his pound of flesh, though, you can be sure of that." 

Scully pursed her lips. "I don't think we should involve him, sir. You can't trust that man as far as you can throw him." 

Skinner sighed. "That much is true. However, we don't have much choice, Agent Scully. He's a snake, but he's the only one in a position to help us." 

He quickly dialed CSM's phone number. The man answered on the second ring, as if he were waiting for the call. 

"Yes?" 

Skinner decided to get right to the point. "Spender, Krycek's kidnapped Mulder. We were wondering when you last saw Krycek, or if you have an inkling as to where he might have taken him." 

Spender gripped the phone in a jealous rage. So his little warning to Mulder had gone unheeded, and this was the obvious result. He cursed himself for not explicitly ordering Krycek to stay away from Mulder, but it was too late now. The rat would pay for trespassing, that much was certain. 

He forced himself to speak in a calm tone. "What makes you think I can help you, Mr. Skinner? I'm not omniscient, you know, all appearances to the contrary." 

"Dammit, Spender! You know Krycek better than any of us, where do you think he'd have taken him? If not, you can damn well use your contacts to find him, you want your radiant wave information, don't you?" 

"You mean the research going on at Sanderson? I wanted the lab located and the research stopped, A.D. Skinner, and that has already occurred. Agent Mulder did a fine job of that, so there's nothing else he can do for me," CSM responded frostily. 

He neglected to mention that he needed Mulder to locate the weapon itself. He'd already appropriated the blueprints, but they were missing major elements of the design, and he needed to get his hands on the actual weapon. The location of any surviving scientists also needed to be revealed. 

"I'm sorry that I can't be of any more use to you," Spender continued. He hung up the phone. He thought for a moment, then picked up the phone to dial a call. 

The Morph, safely ensconced in a Consortium-owned apartment complex, answered the phone. He knew immediately it was Spender, who was the only person he had had contact with. "What is it, my friend?" 

"I've got a job for you," Spender said brusquely. He hadn't planned on relying on the Morph so soon in the operation, but his friend's unwelcome transformation and Mulder's capture left him with few options. 

He quickly filled the Morph in on the facts. The Morph listened carefully but could barely hide his glee. Not only would he at long last have Mulder in his paws but Krycek as well. Krycek was stirring up way too much trouble and as far as he was concerned, should never have been deemed trustworthy. The assassin could use some well-deserved discipline. 

"I want you to locate them. Don't hurt either of them. I have no idea if Mulder has found the weapon yet, but we have to get him away from Krycek. He needs to be out doing his job and—' CSM frowned to himself, "be taught a lesson that he won't easily forget, so he won't be so naïve and trusting in the future." 

"Perhaps we need to set Mulder up as bait," the Morph mused thoughtfully. 

"That's precisely what I'm planning. The scientists will want to contact him. We can't flush out the rats if the cheese is hidden out of sight. However, at least there's one rat we can grab by the scruff of his neck and bring back home to papa," CSM responded sourly. "And who knows? He might be the key to the whole puzzle." 

The Morph was confused. "We are talking about humans...?" 

Spender couldn't help smiling into the phone. "Yes, my friend, I apologize. We see eye to eye on so many issues that I lapsed into human analogy. Just bring them both to me, after you find them." 

"Do you have any idea where he might have taken Mulder?" 

"If I know Krycek, he took Mulder some place that would be virtually impossible for either Skinner or Scully to find. There is an unofficial site used for private enjoyment by Consortium members. Krycek is fully acquainted with this place, having been brought there himself on numerous occasions in the past. I want you to check out this place first, and then if they aren't there, I'll supply you with leads to other possibilities," Spender said. 

Spender gave the shapeshifter directions to the secret Consortium site, or "the playpen," as it was sometimes affectionately referred to by the members. He laughed to himself at the thought of the Morph encountering this all-too-human den of iniquity. The place was equipped with every sort of pleasure device and equipment known to man. A lot of Consortium funds and planning had gone into this particular establishment, hidden away from all but the most powerful members of the Syndicate. It was where the most secret rites of initiation into the Consortium took place, the discipline of its more unruly members, or simple enjoyment of the gifts that inevitably came when one was well-placed within the power structure of the organization. 

As he hung up the phone, Spender vowed to himself that if Krycek had indeed taken Mulder, he'd make the assassin pay dearly. Krycek had gotten way too confident since his esteemed colleague had deigned to take him under his wing. The young man was too valuable to be terminated, but CSM was set on disciplining him so that such a grievous lapse in judgment would never occur again. 

  
**Undisclosed Location**

Mulder opened his eyes to find himself lying on a bed, once again handcuffed, one wrist to the bedpost. He cursed to himself as he examined his surroundings. The bed was in the corner of the enormous warehouse, with a bare lightbulb dangling from overhead. 

Wrenching his arm angrily, he cursed himself for letting Krycek fuck him into oblivion. He hated his sluttish responsiveness to the triple agent, of all people. He probably missed an ideal opportunity to escape. Some FBI agent he was. 

Shaking his head, he wondered what Skinner would think of him if he knew. His cheeks aflame, he felt incredibly guilty that Skinner had felt so betrayed by him from his encounter with Jackson. He'd been damn drunk, so drunk that a mere college boy had had his way with him, but what was his excuse now? Krycek had pushed all his buttons with barely any effort at all. How had he turned into Mulder the Superslut, ready to scream and writhe like a sex-crazed lunatic with any warm body that crossed his path? It was mortifying beyond belief. 

For years he'd gotten along just fine concentrating on his job and kidding around with Scully. He'd taken the occasional sexual outlet via his magazine and video collection but sex just hadn't seemed all that important. Everything had taken a backseat to finding Samantha and bringing down the Consortium. Now he was nowhere near finding her or toppling that damned organization but instead had ventured upon a veritable Pandora's box of sexual shenanigans. He hoped he could get away from Krycek before any more things happened. Things that he'd deeply regret. 

He hoped that when he did escape he didn't run right into Lord Skinner and Alex! Even without their powers, Mulder knew he was in deep trouble if he encountered that particular duo again without at least Scully to back him up. How had those bastards managed to find him again? He was desperate to see the last of them, which he'd thought he'd had when he'd left Ondolee. 

Craning his neck, he could see Krycek across the room on his cell phone. He strained to hear the conversation but quickly realized that Krycek was speaking in Russian. He stirred in agitation; the sound brought back some disturbing memories. 

"So that damn Burakov got himself murdered, and no one can find Paklin? That's just rich," Krycek snorted into the phone. "What is with those guys, they're like the Three Stooges!" 

"I know your opinion, Alexei, but for your information Burakov was the brains behind the radiant wave," his companion responded wearily. "We can carry on his work but it will be most difficult. However, we need to find that weapon as soon as possible." 

"I have a charger," Krycek responded through gritted teeth. 

"You what?!!!" 

"You heard me, Misha! I've got the damned charger. I'll get it to our group as soon as I can, but I've got some things that I need to attend to first." 

"Things you need to attend to first? Alexei, are you out of your mind? You can't keep that thing with you, the Syndicate will kill to get their hands on it!" Misha pleaded desperately. 

"Yeah, yeah! Thanks for the warning, grandma!" Krycek muttered impatiently. "Just get a message through to the rebel alien group that I need to meet with them at midnight, tomorrow in Masasoit Park. Same place." 

"I'll do that, my friend," Misha responded brusquely. "By the way, aren't you curious as to who killed Burakov?" 

Krycek thought for a minute. "A Consortium hit man?" 

"No, my friend. It was a shapeshifter." 

The door to the warehouse suddenly smashed open, with pieces of wood flying in all directions. As Krycek and Mulder stared in shock, the Morph appeared through the splintered opening. When the alien saw his prey looking back at him with stunned expressions on their lovely faces, he stopped and stood with his arms folded to survey them both with triumphant glee. 

"We meet again, my friends," the Morph said as he eyed them both hungrily. "You cannot know how pleased I am to find you!" 

Krycek stared back at the Morph, speechless, with his mouth hanging open in astonishment while Mulder felt like jumping right out of his skin. Whenever things seemed like they couldn't get any worse, they did. 

"Hello? Hello? Alexei? Are you there?" Misha's voice asked worriedly from the phone. Krycek clicked off the phone quickly. It wouldn't do at all for the Morph to know who he had been speaking with. The Consortium didn't need to catch anybody else in their snare. 

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Krycek asked in shock. He prayed that CSM hadn't yet figured out his connection to the rebel alien group. They were all lost if he had. 

"You have something which doesn't belong to you, Alex," the Morph leered, causing Krycek's heart to skip a beat. "You've been a very, very naughty boy, and you deserve to be punished." 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Krycek said angrily even though his blood ran cold. His mind was racing with possibilities for tackling the Morph. He was still in his robe, his guns were across the room, but the Morph matched him ten times over in speed and strength. 

The Morph merely smiled back at him. He walked over to where Mulder was lying and casually ran his finger down the agent's naked side, chortling when Mulder exclaimed angrily and moved as far away as his wrist cuff would allow him. He looked up at Krycek. "Fox Mulder." 

Krycek felt like sighing in relief. In the next instant, however, he was blinded by jealous rage. "Who the hell do you think you are? Mulder belongs to me, you bastard! Get your fucking hands off him!" 

The Morph laughed out loud. "You're such a rebellious one, Alex! Your boss is extremely displeased with you right now, for taking what is rightfully his. He has sent me to retrieve you both for some much-needed discipline. However, you'll be happy to know that I have carte blanche, so they say, to administer my own brand of discipline right here and now!" 

Krycek yelped as the Morph lunged at him. The alien grabbed him with his huge hands and started stripping off his robe. "NO! Get off me, you son-of-a-bitch! I'll kill you, I swear!" Krycek protested. The Morph laughed as he freed Krycek from his robe, leaving the delectable assassin stark naked. Krycek struggled to free himself but couldn't seem to extricate himself from the alien's strong grip. 

Krycek silently cursed Spender as he struggled with the Morph. So the delusional old man thought Fox belonged to him, and that Krycek was trespassing. The idea would be laughable if the venal old bastard wasn't one of the most powerful men in the Consortium, who could have anyone he wanted with a mere crook of his finger. And if he himself hadn't been the frequent victim of the old son-of-a—bitch's insatiable lust. And if he weren't currently struggling with the bastard Morph, who had had more than a passing interest in both him and Mulder from Day One. 

As the Morph dragged him over to one of the abandoned beds, Krycek miserably realized that the Morph must be the shapeshifter who'd been affected by the radiant wave. He could rape Krycek without killing him, since his bodily fluids would no longer be harmful. This was certainly the downside of the radiant wave transformation. 

"Wait! I can explain, you don't need to do this!" Krycek exclaimed, hating himself for pleading with the Morph. He struggled desperately as the Morph tried to pin him down on the bed. Looking over at Mulder, he could see his love's eyes were as big as saucers. Mulder was looking around frantically for something with which he could pick the wrist cuff. 

Lifting his head, the Morph leered down at his prisoner. "Yes? What's your explanation, Alex?" 

"I-I-I needed to establish our plan with Mulder to stop the rebel alien effort by supplying him with information regarding the radiant wave project," Krycek spoke in a rush. The Morph was looking down at him as if he wanted to devour him alive. 

"That is bullshit, my dear Alex," the Morph said smugly, the obscenity sounding stilted and strange as it rolled off his tongue. "You merely pretended you had this information so you could have your way with him. Everything you tell everyone is a complete fabrication. It is time you learn whose property you are, and whose property Mulder is." 

The Morph looked up and down Krycek's naked body with ill—disguised lust. "Your benefactor is dead, and your leash is up for grabs, my friend!" 

The Morph easily held a struggling Krycek in place while he unzipped himself. Spitting into the palm of his hand, he lubricated his cock quickly. Krycek's eyes grew wide when he saw the size of the Morph's erection. The alien hadn't neglected at all this aspect of male pride when morphing into his human form, and now that his powers were taken away, the Morph could retain this form permanently. 

"NO! Don't, please! Fox, help me!" Krycek pleaded desperately. He hated himself for losing it but couldn't imagine taking a cock of the Morph's size. He cried out when the Morph pressed the head of it into him, as slowly and carefully as the Morph entered him it still stretched him wider than he'd ever been stretched before. 

He couldn't see Mulder over the body of the Morph and was frantic to get the alien off of him. The worst part of the whole experience was knowing that Mulder was probably next. 

"Easy, sweet one, don't struggle so," the Morph murmured to him soothingly, a caricature of a comforting lover. "You can't fight it, so just lay back and enjoy it." 

He pushed harder, and Krycek screamed. The Morph's cock was easily twelve inches or more. His anus was spread wider and wider as the Morph slowly pumped his cock in, wider than he'd ever thought possible. The Morph groaned in ecstasy, the feel of Krycek's hot, tight channel was almost too much for him. He was on the verge of losing control and pumping wildly into his prisoner, but he was determined not to harm Krycek. It wouldn't do to tear the tender flesh, he and Spender wanted many hours of use from the disobedient assassin, so he continued his slow, steady penetration, keeping a tentative rein on his self-control. 

Finally his cock was completely embedded in his captive. Krycek was breathing in harsh, steady gasps, trying to will his sphincter muscle to relax and accept the unwelcome intruder. The Morph allowed him a moment to calm himself and then started to thrust in and out in a steady rhythm. 

"Oh, you are so very tight and hot, sweet one! You are everything I dreamed you would be," the Morph whispered in his ear. He grunted in pleasure as Krycek renewed his frantic struggles to get free, the assassin's twisting and turning was stimulating his cock most wonderfully. 

Krycek felt like he was being penetrated by a baseball bat. He'd never been forced to take a cock this large. The Morph was so huge that his cock was rubbing right up against his prostate without any effort at all on the Morph's part. He groaned as he felt himself getting harder and cringed in humiliation as he heard the Morph's gloating chuckle. 

"That's it, little one," the Morph encouraged him as he grabbed Krycek's cock and started pumping it roughly. "Come for me!" 

"NO! Get off me, let me go!" Krycek demanded, but the Morph merely laughed at him and kept up his hard thrusts. Krycek couldn't help renewing his struggles and trying desperately to see over the Morph's shoulder. Where was Mulder? 

Suddenly the Morph's ministrations were too much for him, and Krycek exploded with a howl, his hard cock spurting in the Morph's hand. The Morph's cock was embedded way deep in Krycek's anus, so that when Krycek came, his sphincter muscle clenched the Morph's cock so hard it sent him right into orbit, causing him to orgasm with a wild, animal roar. The Morph thrust even deeper as he climaxed, completely claiming the assassin, huge hands gripping Krycek's buttocks hard as he yelled out his all-too-human pleasure. It was everything he'd ever imagined and then some. 

When the last waves of his orgasm had finally dissipated, the Morph pushed himself up on his forearms and grinned down at Krycek, his cock still embedded in his prisoner. "That was wonderful, sweet one. You're everything your owner promised you would be and then some. I shall enjoy many hours of using both you and the delectable Agent Mulder," he murmured in a warm, satiated tone. 

Suddenly Mulder appeared over the Morph's shoulder brandishing a tire iron. As Krycek's eyes widened in surprise, the Morph chuckled, thinking it was in reaction to what he was saying. In the next instant the tire iron came down, knocking him out so that he collapsed forward onto Krycek. 

"Fuck! Get this creep off me!" Krycek yelled, frantically pushing himself out from under the Morph, heaving the big alien onto the floor. He was so relieved to have his nemesis knocked out, he didn't realize right away the implications of Mulder's freedom. 

He thought about it in the next second when Mulder cocked his gun up to his head. "Give me one good reason to let you live!" Mulder snarled, pushing the gun barrel at Krycek's forehead. 

Instead of being afraid, Krycek only smirked at him, which infuriated Mulder even more. "Maybe because you love me?" 

Mulder growled in exasperation. He turned toward the Morph and nudged him with one foot, ascertaining that the alien was indeed out cold. "How did you survive getting fucked by this bastard?" he asked, frowning darkly at Krycek. 

"He's been blasted with the radiant wave. No more shapeshifting for our buddy here. See what it does, Fox? This creep is trapped in human form, you could blow his brains out if you wanted to and still survive," Krycek said. He moved slowly, not wanting to startle Mulder but also because he was damn sore from the alien's use. He winced as he sat up, reaching down to gingerly push himself up off the bed, trying to put as little weight as possible on his ass. 

Mulder watched him with a scowl. "Forgive me if I'm not too sympathetic," he said coldly. 

Krycek sighed. "You should be, Fox. That creep was going to fuck you next, might I remind you, and drag us both back to the smoking bastard. He wants your precious ass too, you heard him. As does Spender!" 

Mulder suppressed a shudder at that horrifying thought. He made a mental note to get a nine-bolt lock installed on his apartment door as soon as he could... one that emitted one thousand volt electric shocks when tampered with. 

"So how did you get free?" Krycek asked. 

Mulder shrugged. "That's an old bed, Krycek. I reached down and pulled on one of the exposed boxsprings, and it came loose in my hand. Then, I used it to pick the lock." 

"Guess I'd better make sure that's taken care of," Krycek said insinuatingly. He chuckled as Mulder glared at him. 

Krycek looked down at the unconscious Morph and shook his head. He wanted to tell Mulder to kill the alien, but knew the agent probably wouldn't agree to such a cold-blooded execution. Plus the Morph's death would enrage CSM even more than the smoking bastard probably already was. Krycek wasn't yet ready to deal with the fallout from that plan of action. 

He smiled fondly at Mulder. The agent gazed back at him stone—faced, still fuming. "Well, thanks anyway, Foxy, way to go! Though you could have made it a little earlier. Like, before that bastard fucked me within an inch of my life?" 

"Oh, shucks, Krycek, sorry," Mulder responded sarcastically. "You deserved it, you rat-bastard! Some fucking contact you turned out to be. I suggest you get out of here before I change my mind about blowing your brains out!" 

"Just a minute," Krycek held up his hand. He slowly walked over to a nearby wooden crate, wincing as he did so. He reached in and pulled out the weapon that he'd blasted Lord Skinner and Alex with. To Mulder it looked like some futuristic ray gun from one of his sci—fi serials. 

Looking up, he handed the weapon to Mulder. "Here, it's the radiant wave charger that everyone's looking for. You'd better keep it, Mulder. I can't risk having it in my possession, especially if Spender is sending his goons out after me." 

Mulder grabbed the weapon. Holding it up to the light, he could barely contain his glee. "You're giving it to me! Dammit, Krycek, you should have done this in the first place! This is it, this is finally it, the weapon that'll bring down the Consortium! Why the hell—" 

"Hold on, Fox! It's only one charger! There's lots more where that came from, believe me! You'd just better keep it under wraps, if our sleeping friend here gets wind of it, we'll all be in big trouble. All it takes is one weapon for the aliens to analyze, and in two minutes flat they'll come up with something bigger and better, I can guarantee you that, sweetcheeks!" Krycek responded glumly. He hoped that he hadn't made a mistake in trusting Mulder with the weapon but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't keep it on him anymore, not if Spender was looking for him. 

Mulder eagerly examined the weapon. There was a long, fluorescent tube where a neon blue power source seemed to be stored. The barrel was wider at the beginning, then narrowed off into a long, tubular shape. "This is so great, Krycek!" Mulder enthused. "Until you used this thing on Lord Skinner and Alex, I had no idea if it really worked! Wait until Skinner sees this!" 

"Yeah, terrific, I can't wait," Krycek muttered sarcastically. He frowned. "I suppose you'll go running back to Skinner now. Dammit, Fox, if he touches you again..." He sighed at Mulder's arched eyebrow. "Okay, I owe you one, I won't kill Skinner. Not yet, at any rate. However, you goddamn better come to your senses soon, baby, I'm not a patient man." 

"Krycek, you crazy son-of-a-bitch, I'm—" 

"Look, Foxy, I know you're really excited right now, but I think we'd better beat a hasty retreat before Mongo here wakes up," Krycek interrupted him, casting a nervous glance down at the prone Morph. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to you, baby, for saving my ass... well, at least saving my ass from Spender. Come on, let's get out of here." 

The two men dressed quickly and then left the building. Once outside, Mulder turned to Krycek. "I still think you're a bastard who deserves to be hung out to dry. However, I guess you were telling the truth for once about the radiant wave. If you're really on the side of the rebel aliens, you have my support," Mulder offered his nemesis in a strained voice. 

Krycek couldn't help smiling. "Yeah, well, I love you too, Foxy!" He quickly kissed an enraged Mulder. "Until later, babe!" he winked at him, turning to make his way down the deserted street. 

"Not if my life depends on it, you goddamned rat-bastard!" Mulder shouted after him, causing Krycek to chuckle delightedly as he walked away. Mulder was such a constant source of entertainment for him. 

After Mulder had put some distance between himself and the warehouse, he approached a payphone and quickly dialed Skinner's cellphone number. 

"Skinner!" 

"Walter, it's me," Mulder responded sheepishly. He felt so mortified even talking to Skinner again, especially after his most recent experience with Krycek. 

"FOX! Where are you? Are you okay? What did that little shit do to you?" 

"Er, I'm fine, Walter, I'll tell you what happened later. I just need you to pick me up. I'm at the corner of 36th Street and Pennsylvania Avenue. Can you make it?" 

"Of course, Fox! Of course I can! I'm here with Scully, I'll bring her with me. Are you sure you're all right?" 

Mulder sighed resignedly into the phone. "As all right as I'll ever be. Walter, you can bring Scully but don't let anyone else know you're coming here. It's important that you make sure you're not followed. Okay?" 

There was a pause. Skinner didn't want to discuss Mulder's kidnapping by Krycek with Scully standing there, but he resolved to discuss it with Mulder later when the two of them were alone. "Of course, Fox. I'll be right there." With that, Skinner clicked off. 

Mulder hung up. He was relieved that Skinner was okay after his recent bout with the nanocytes. He was also glad that the A.D. hadn't asked too many questions. He didn't know how Skinner could sound so even-tempered, he was sure that the A.D. wanted to kill Krycek. However, Mulder needed to get the radiant wave charger to a safe place as soon as possible and continue his search for the missing scientists. Every crazy problem that was going on in his life right now would have to be subordinate to this goal. 

  
**LGM Headquarters**

"Man, oh man, you've really struck gold this time, Mulder!" Frohike whistled as he examined the radiant wave weapon. It was the physical proof of the alien efforts to colonize earth, the most concrete validation that they ever had of alien invasion, or the rebel alien movement. 

"Yeah, well, it was plenty tough going getting it, I can guarantee that, Frohike," Mulder blushed. He looked up to see Skinner watching him with a concerned expression, so he stopped himself from shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The less of a production he made of his recent kidnapping by Krycek, the better off they'd both be. 

"The power source seems to be radiation," Langly countered, reaching out to turn the weapon over. "At first I thought the blue substance was some sort of natural gas but it isn't." 

"And Langly sure does know his gas!" Frohike winked. 

"Please spare us the corny jokes, gentlemen," Skinner snapped. "I agreed with Mulder that you be the ones to examine this weapon first, he seems to value your opinion, so let's get on with it." 

"Don't get testy, G-man," Frohike snorted. "I think you'll be mighty impressed with how well we can help you here!" 

He left the room briefly, while Langly beamed back at the three of them. Mulder looked anxiously over at Skinner, he was sure Skinner just wanted the weapon locked up and appointed FBI analysts to go over it, but Mulder wasn't sure that was such a great idea. He'd been warned to keep it safe, and there were plenty of people that he didn't trust who'd have access to it. 

Langly interrupted his thoughts. "So what happened to you, Mulder? Your boss and Agent Scully were pretty worried about you! What did Krycek want from you, the radiant wave info?" 

Mulder cleared his throat and avoided looking at Skinner. "Err, he wanted to give me the radiant wave for safekeeping, but being Krycek, had a rather melodramatic way of going about it." He sighed impatiently. "I don't want to go into it now, Langly, can you get Frohike back in here so we can hear what he has in mind?" 

Looking back and forth from Mulder to Skinner to Scully, who had her lips pursed sternly, he rolled his eyes. "I can see you guys are going to be a barrel of laughs until Frohike springs his big surprise." He walked over to the doorway. "Melvin! You'd better get back in here, the natives are getting restless." 

Frohike appeared at the doorway with Byers and someone Mulder didn't recognize. "Patience, folks! I think you'll like to have a word with our visitor here. Meet Yuri Paklin, research scientist on the radiant wave project!" 

As the three agents looked at him with stunned expressions, Frohike burst out laughing. "I told you I'd have a surprise, Mulder! Better close that mouth or you'll be catching flies!" 

"Frohike, for Chrissakes, how the hell did you find this guy?" 

Byers spoke. "Yuri came to me for help, Mulder. We were going to have him lay low for awhile, but seeing that things have progressed the way they have, we decided to have you meet him. He needs protection, he wants to contact his group but the Consortium intends to put a stop to the radiant wave and kill off all the scientists who are working on it." 

Mulder shook his head to clear it. Scully asked, "But how do you two know each other?" 

"John Byers and I worked together, Miss Scully, that is how," Yuri answered courteously. "I didn't want to involve him in this dangerous situation but he is the only person in my recent past that I've come to trust." 

"This is unbelievable!" Skinner growled. "You came here to be protected by these three gentlemen? No offense, Mr. Paklin, they are certainly fine, intelligent individuals but you should have approached the FBI as soon as you escaped!" 

"When the Syndicate has a contract out on my life?" Yuri responded somberly. "Forgive me if I disagree, Assistant Director. I did not wish to show myself and put the project at risk. However, you already have the weapon, which I gather you got from Krycek, so it is best if I can explain it to you and its purpose. I'll try to be simple." 

He picked up the weapon. "Langly was correct, the energy source is radiation. The weapon emits radioactive pulses through a substance that our scientists discovered excavating in Mozambique. We believe it was brought to earth by a meteor, but we can't be sure. Burakov named it burakite, after himself, since he was the one who discovered the effect that it had on the aliens." 

"Kind of like kryptonite to Superman!" Frohike quipped. 

"Sort of, but not exactly. It is the combination of the radiation and the burakite's chemical properties that creates the destructive effect of the alien losing his powers. It is harmful only to aliens, so in that case it is like kryptonite," Yuri said with a smile. 

He continued. "As we all know, the genetic code determines what traits the being possesses. However, what we noticed with the aliens, is the existence of a flexible protein, we named it FL-633, which enables the shapeshifters to change their shape at will. Vlad identified this protein, but he went one step further. He determined that exposure to the frequency of radiation and the chemical properties of burakite, emitted by a weapon like the radiant wave caused the protein to mutate into another, inflexible protein that kept the shapeshifters from being able to change shape at will, or use any of their powers." 

He thought for a minute. "Krycek came to us with a blood sample. I assume it was from one of these alternate beings that have been harassing you, Agent Mulder. John told me about your travails in the alternate universe. Anyway, these other beings whom Krycek encountered and delivered a blood sample to us, they have the same chromosomes as the shapeshifters." 

"I can't understand why Lord Skinner and Alex have a similar genetic makeup!" 

"Yes, it is very strange. However, the FL-633 is missing from their blood chemistry, so they do not possess the ability to shapeshift. Have they changed shape on you, Agent Mulder?" Yuri asked 

"Er, no, they haven't," Mulder said, quaking inwardly at the thought of either Lord Skinner or Alex having that ability. It was bad enough they looked like the A.D. and Krycek. If they could change into other forms, Mulder wouldn't have a ghost of a chance against them. 

"Unfortunately they have the other traits of the aliens, however, the ability to read minds, telekinesis... has this Lord Skinner healed you?" Yuri inquired. 

"Yes, he has." 

"That is a good thing, one of the few positive talents that these creatures possess," Yuri said dryly. "However, whether they are generous enough to use it on our own species when needed is highly questionable. At any rate, they are a most powerful species, and it is extremely unfortunate for you, Agent Mulder, that those who seek to enslave you possess the same genetic traits. However, I can tell you that it is very likely that the radiant wave weapon would render them helpless, should you be approached by them while you have the weapon on you." 

Skinner interjected, "It's already happened. Krycek blasted them at Mulder's apartment." 

"Good for Krycek! However, you must make sure, Agent Mulder, that they aren't exposed to the radiant wave again." 

"Why is that?" 

Yuri paused, as if wondering how to explain what he had to tell them. "Because the effect of the weapon isn't permanent in the sense that the reapplication will not restore their powers. If they are exposed to the radiant wave again, the genes that are applied toward the alien characteristics are turned on, so to speak, and the inflexible protein mutates back into FL-633, allowing a shapeshifter to change shape once again. We had experimented by using the radiant wave on the Morph, as you are already aware, and he can no longer shapeshift or use any of his alien powers. However, should he be exposed to it again..." 

The group was fairly displeased to hear this news. Oblivious to the tense, upset expressions around him, Yuri continued. "Think of those genes as a toggle. Expose the alien to it once, the genes become dormant, and the alien loses his powers. Expose him to it once again, the genes are turned on and—" 

"I know what a damn toggle is, Paklin!" Skinner snapped angrily. "Why in the world did Burakov set it up this way?" 

Yuri sighed. "It wasn't intentional, Assistant Director Skinner. The weapon was in its incipient stage. We were working on a way to mutate FL-633 permanently, to make the genetic alteration permanent, when the Morph surprised us and killed Burakov. It is not a good thing. We need a permanent suppression of the shapeshifter's powers, and our cells of research scientists will be working frantically to come up with the solution, I guarantee you that." 

Scully looked worriedly over at Mulder . She could tell that he was pretty upset to hear this news. Every time the poor man thought he was rid of his persecutors, they came back like the proverbial boomerang. We'd better be able to keep that damn radiant wave under lock and key so Lord Skinner and his cohort can't get at it, she sighed to herself. 

Skinner was concerned as well. "Don't worry, Mulder. We'll make that weapon impossible for Lord Skinner to obtain. In time he and his wizard friend will just give up and go home." 

Mulder shook his head. "You don't know that guy, Walter! He'd claw his way through granite to get at me! Sheesh, I'm in big trouble. I should have figured this would happen. Do you have any more good news for us, Paklin?" 

Yuri shook his head sympathetically. He could imagine what Mulder was going through. However, his biggest concern right now was protecting the radiant wave and keeping it from the Morph. "No, my friend. I need to contact my group and make sure that our work continues. However, I'll leave you with the weapon that I possess, you can add it to the one you received from Krycek, I'm sure that you'll be able to protect them much better than I can." 

Skinner cleared his throat. "We'd like to offer you witness protection, Paklin. As the last surviving scientist of this project, you're invaluable." 

"Thank you, A.D. Skinner. However, there are many others working on this project, it was just Vlad who was the brains behind it," Yuri said wearily. "I appreciate your protection, but I must rejoin my group as soon as possible. I need to share the extent of Vlad's findings with them and the success of our original experiment with the Morph. If you have a safe house to offer me, all the better, but we are not ready for public disclosure. You must guarantee that this information will go no further than this group as well." 

Mulder and Skinner looked at each other. As long as Spender was kept out of the loop, which would be tough but not impossible, they could offer Paklin as much protection as he needed. "Done, Paklin! You'll come with us, and we'll keep your weapons safe." 

Yuri turned to Byers and thanked him and the other Lone Gunmen profusely for their help. Byers had saved his life as well as the future of the radiant wave project. After Yuri had gathered up his belongings, he left the apartment with Skinner, Mulder and Scully. 

As they left the building, Scully walked beside Mulder. "Mulder, I know you're concerned, but there's no way Lord Skinner can get that weapon again if we keep it locked away from them." 

Mulder looked at her and shook his head. "Famous last words, Scully! After I escaped from that place and arrived back in Sedona, I never thought I'd see those two again, and boy, was I wrong!" He smiled weakly at her look of concern. "Look, you're probably right, I'm just not in the mood right now to hear that those guys can get their powers back. Not after the last couple of days I've had!" 

Scully looked worried. "Mulder, you've really been through the wringer. Do you want to talk to someone about it?" 

"Not really," he sighed. "There's too much going on now, Scully, we can't afford to waste any time." 

Typical Mulder answer, Scully reflected as she followed him. He was in a tenuous enough state that she didn't want to push him, but sooner or later she'd see that he got the help that he needed. 

  
**Ondolee  
The Great Hall   
Lord Skinner's Palace**

Marcus paced angrily up and down the hall. He'd just been told by Colwyn that his errant slave would be traveling through Cristalu to the alternate universe. Colwyn watched him in dismay, it wouldn't do to offend the high priest of the Temple of Isis, but it appeared that they had. 

Finally, Marcus turned angrily to a smirking Renard. "You little bastard! So how did you engineer this one?" 

Renard smiled even harder. "Apparently Lady Dana does not share your opinion of my general worthlessness." 

Marcus smiled a smile that did not reach his eyes, which were gleaming with angry fire. "Oh, you're not worthless, my dear. Far from it." He leered at his naughty slave up and down, causing even Renard to shift uncomfortably on his feet. He stopped abruptly and snapped, "And what am I supposed to tell your followers?" 

"That's not my problem, Marcus, it's yours," Renard retorted peevishly. "Did I ask to be a temple concubine? NO! Did I ask to be spread out naked and chained to her altar? NO! I choose my own bed partners, thank you very much! I'm done with your godforsaken whorehouse, you can keep all the dukats I've earned you, but I'm through!" 

"Just like that?" Marcus was seething. 

"Just like that! Am I right, Colwyn?" Renard appealed to the wizard, looking flirtatiously over at him through lowered eyelashes. 

"Errr, my Lady Dana would most likely reimburse you for your inconvenience, Marcus—" Colwyn remonstrated. 

"To hell with that! I do not wish to offend such a charming and powerful lady, Master Colwyn, but she had better watch where she treads," Marcus ranted. "I will not give up this slave. I will not! And she will very likely call down the curse of Isis if she removes him from our temple without our blessing!" 

Colwyn was starting to lose his patience. The stunning, young head priest was being absurdly unreasonable. "Now, see here, Marcus, you're overreacting, don't you think? Lady Dana merely wishes to borrow your slave for the journey. If you want compensation for his loss, you'd do better to behave in a more appropriate manner." 

Marcus shook his head, while Renard beamed at him happily. The head priest was beside himself. He'd expected Lady Dana to help rein in the obstinate slut, not steal him for herself. "Master Colwyn, I do not agree to compensation. He was to work for me until his dukats were paid off—" 

"Which is when, Master Marcus?" Renard retorted. "It seems to me that the accounts are not exactly being kept in my favor. If I depended upon you to keep me working until my price was paid off, I'd be seeing worshippers until I reached my ninetieth year!" 

"You lying slut!" Marcus raged. "The only thing you'll ever see is my whip! Master Colwyn, the only way to make this slut behave is to bend him over and force him to take a major whipping! He has taken in both you and Lady Dana with his wiles!" 

"That may be, Marcus, but Lady Dana wishes him to travel with her through the vortex and so he shall! Do not prevent her from going with Renard, or you'll be very sorry indeed!" Colwyn said in exasperation. The head priest needed a whipping just as much as Renard, he reflected angrily. The gorgeous priest seemed to think his authority extended far beyond the walls of the Temple of Isis. 

Colwyn then started to leave the room, gesturing for Renard to join him, who was all too eager to do so. Marcus fumed as he watched them go. "You're the one who'll be very sorry, Renard, sorry that you engineered this, mark my words!" he ranted, raising his fist to shake at him. "Leaving the service of Isis, how dare you! If you ever show that cute bottom of yours in the vicinity of that temple, you'll be in big trouble, my sweet slave, I guarantee you that," he yelled after the two men. 

Colwyn sighed as they left the palace to join Lady Dana at the appointed meeting place. He couldn't blame Renard for wanting to leave the life of a temple slave behind, especially when he was under the harsh administration of his former master. "That Marcus, Renard... is he always like that?" 

Renard thought for a minute. "Only on good days," he smiled, eyeing Colwyn slyly. 

The two men laughed as they went off together to join Lady Dana, ready to set out on their journey beyond the vortex. 

  
_A journey is like marriage. The certain way to be wrong is to think you control it.—John Steinbeck_

* * *

E-mail address: [email removed]   
Rating: NC-17   
Keywords: M/SK M/K UST   
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting.   
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. You may want to read the original series, "Beyond the Vortex," for this series to make any sense.   
In this chapter, Krycek learns that he isn't the only one in the Consortium who's interested in Mulder, and Yuri explains how the radiant wave works.   
Author's Notes: I would like to thank to Jo B., Nicole, and Maria for their terrific beta-reading and suggestions!   
Constructive feedback is always welcome. This is my first attempt at slash, so please pull your punches.   
I would love to hear any story ideas or requests from readers.   
WARNING! SLASH. This story contains sexual interaction between two men, turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.   
WARNING! NONCONSENSUAL SEX   
---


	9. Chapter IX

  
**Charade IX  
by Cerulean Blue**

  
**7:PM  
Mulder's Apartment**

Skinner looked out the window as Scully's car sped off down the street. They had gotten the weapon secured in one of the lesser known FBI vaults, and Paklin off to a safe house before returning to Mulder's apartment. Mulder had followed Scully down to her car to pick up some sandwiches for himself and Skinner at the deli below. It had been Skinner's suggestion, and he had invited Scully to stay with them for dinner, but she had wanted to get to her mother's house. 

They had all avoided talking about Mulder's chief source of concern, which was that the power of the radiant wave was only temporary. His enemies could regain their powers should they be exposed to it again, which is what Paklin had told them. It was bad news for Mulder, who would be quite vulnerable to Lord Skinner's desire to enslave him once again should such an event transpire. 

Mulder opened the door to the apartment carrying the bag of deli sandwiches. He looked up at Skinner and said wearily, "Paklin said that he'd love to help us nail the Consortium but that the time isn't right. He wants to get in touch with the rebel aliens to tell them they have the technology now to fight the alien colonization. Once the rebels have that, we could be free of the threat of invasion." 

Skinner snorted. "Does he really believe that? The effect of the damn weapon isn't permanent! What good is it?" 

Mulder shook his head. "It's better than nothing, sir, you know that. If they can continue their research without the Consortium's interference, we stand a chance." 

"Forgive me for being cynical, Fox, but when the smoking bastard sticks his nose in, that doesn't seem to me that they're going to be free from their interference." 

"Yeah, I know, Walter," Mulder said with more than a hint of impatience, "Could we try for a bit more optimism? You're not doing too good of a job of cheering me up, you know!" 

Skinner gave him a chagrined look. He went over to where Mulder was sitting to reach down and gently stroke his head. Mulder responded by leaning his head up against the bigger man's side and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Fox! I just wish we could be sure this radiant wave can keep you safe from those creeps. I want to keep you safe from all of them, including that bastard Krycek." 

Mulder started when he heard Krycek's name. The effect wasn't lost on Skinner. "Fox, what did he do to you? I want to hunt him down and kill him!" 

Mulder looked up at him. "Great, Walter! Will that be before you're dying from the nanocytes or will you rise from the dead? I appreciate the sentiment, I want to kill him myself, but we need him, and you... you're just not free to do anything to him." 

"Fox, I'm not helpless. Just because I've got those pests in my blood—" 

"Means you can't do anything to Krycek! End of discussion, Walter!" Mulder said firmly. He looked up into Skinner's eyes, which were dark with a fury that he rarely saw. Startled, he pressed his point, "Right?" 

"I want to hear what he did to you! Otherwise, I'll go find him and strangle him with my bare hands, regardless of the fucking nanocytes!" 

Mulder sighed. He opened the paper bag lying on the table and pulled out a sandwich, which he tossed onto the table. "Really, boss? Wouldn't you rather just munch on a roast beef sandwich and talk about how great it was that the Ravens tromped the Giants?" 

He wasn't surprised when Skinner shook his head angrily. He knew when Skinner insisted on staying after Scully had to leave that they'd end up having this discussion, and indeed they were. 

Giving up, Mulder recounted what Krycek had done to him, skimming over the details. He left out the bout on the parallel bars and minimized his trials on the leather horse, but gave as full a picture as possible. He knew that Skinner would be suspicious if he omitted too much and acted like it was all peaches and cream. 

As it was, Skinner was red with rage by the time he was through. Mulder shook his head as he stuffed a sandwich into his mouth. "You can't do anything, Walter, it's done, and hopefully he won't bother me again. I wish you could tear him to pieces but you can't, so forget it." 

"Maybe, Fox," Skinner looked at him with a slight, puzzled frown. "Or maybe there's something else going on." 

"Such as?" 

"Such as, maybe you enjoyed what Krycek did to you," Skinner said in an agitated tone. 

Mulder looked at him in amazement, almost choking on his sandwich. He gagged and then swallowed down quickly what was in his mouth. "You can't be serious!" 

Skinner shook his head mournfully. "I'm sorry, Fox! I don't know, it just gets me so jealous, this bastard clone who looks just like me, a clone of Krycek, that damn college kid, and now Krycek himself... I know it's not your fault, but they've all had you in a way that I haven't!" 

"Walter, it's not like it was my choice!" Mulder defended himself, cheeks aflame. He had expected sympathy from his boss, not jealousy... but either sentiment still made him damn uncomfortable. 

He blushed further when Skinner looked at him intently. It was the same look he'd gotten from Skinner when he first told him about what happened to him in Ondolee. He felt like the whole world had slowed to a standstill. 

"It doesn't change the fact that it's true, Fox," Skinner said quietly. "And that I want you so goddamned much!" 

There was silence. "Walter, I'm sorry about that," Mulder remonstrated in a small voice. "I want you too. It's been a tough two weeks." 

"That it has," sighed Skinner. "And it's not going to get any easier! I think you need protection." 

Mulder rolled his eyes. "On what grounds? Do you think I want the FBI nattering about all this crap?" 

Skinner shook his head in disbelief. It was a typical Mulder reaction, but he was damned if he would give into it. "Mulder, look at the facts. That son-of-a-bitch Lord Skinner and his Alex clone are on the loose. Krycek has been and is after your ass. The bounty hunter is earthbound without his powers and apparently smitten with you. And what about our friend, Mr. Spender?" 

"Okay, okay, Walter, I get the picture!" Mulder protested, his cheeks aflame. "But there's no way I'm going to let some flat-footed rookies follow me around and get in my way. I'm still working on this radiant wave case, plus I don't want the whole FBI knowing about this." 

Skinner rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps you should move to a different location?" 

"Like where?" 

"Hmmm... how about my apartment?" 

Mulder laughed nervously until he saw that the A.D. was dead serious. "Walter, for God's sake, you'll just be giving more reason for the Consortium to blackmail us! I can't stay with you! They're already onto our relationship." 

Skinner considered what Mulder said. "Yes, I suppose you're right. However, I have a little hideaway that I think would be safe for you. It was Sharon's place, actually. She inherited it from her mother, it was her pied a terre that she kept when she wanted to attend opera in DC with her friends. When her mother died, Sharon held onto it for sentimental reasons. I inherited it from her, and I never use it. It would be the perfect place for you to stay, since I haven't bothered to change her mother's name on the deed yet." 

This was a new development. Mulder liked the idea of being away from his apartment for a while. Lord Skinner and Alex had already paid him a visit, Jackson now knew where he lived, as did a certain rat. As much as he didn't want to turn tail and run, Skinner's offer of shelter looked very tempting. 

He laughed to himself. It would be a riot if more than one of them showed up to harass him at the same time when his apartment was vacant. He was sure Lord Skinner would be inclined to enslave Jackson once again, or maybe even try to enslave Krycek. It was a good thing the radiant wave was locked up and away from all the appropriate parties. 

"All right, Walter, you've got a deal. Let me pack up some things, and we'll head over to the apartment. Don't want to be a bother, but it's probably a good idea to take a break from my humble abode," Mulder said, turning towards the bedroom to start packing. 

"It's no bother at all, Fox. And in case you're wondering, I did go over the apartment earlier for bugs, even though there's probably no chance the Consortium knows about this place," Skinner countered soberly. He felt edgy, pensive... even though he was thrilled to have Mulder out of harm's way and better yet, under his own personal protection, he still felt apprehensive about the numerous potential calamities the agent faced. Skinner just hoped that he'd be able to protect the bewitching agent better than he'd just had. 

After Mulder finished packing, the two of them headed downstairs. As Mulder headed towards his car, Skinner stopped him. "Mulder, you probably should just go with me. I'll get you a different car, separate plates. You have no idea if your enemies know your plate number, or the car you drive." 

Mulder considered this. He hated to be stranded somewhere without his vehicle, but he had to concede that the A.D. had a point. "You're right, Walter, but I hate being without my car. How soon can you get me another one?" 

"I'll get on it first thing tomorrow morning," Skinner promised. "Now, let me give you that lift. I'll also drive you to work tomorrow, and you can get your car before the day's over. It's a promise." 

Mulder was reluctant to put up any further protests. He was grateful to Skinner for putting him up when he was in such a monumentally sticky situation. The A.D. was going to be hard pressed to explain giving an FBI car to one of his most wayward agents when there was no obvious need, as Mulder wasn't out of town on a case or under official protection. 

As Skinner's car sped away from the curb, Mulder suddenly realized that this situation made him fairly dependent on the A.D. It wasn't an entirely unwelcome feeling... but then again, it also wasn't the first time Skinner had saved his ass, and if it was his guess, probably wouldn't be the last. 

  
**8:PM  
Alfred Holmes' Residence   
Consortium Meeting**

When Lord Skinner and Alex arrived at Alfred Holmes' house, they weren't surprised to find that the man lived in a mansion that was huge even by Lord Skinner's standards. They had spent the trip answering Holmes' queries as evasively as possible. Lord Skinner cursed the loss of his telepathic powers, he was being called upon to give the performance of his life. 

Alex had been surprised that Lord Skinner had taken up Holmes' invitation. However, Lord S. had a method to his madness, which he couldn't convey to Alex during the limousine ride. They needed to find out a way to reverse what had been done to them by Krycek's weapon, and as far as Lord S. was concerned, the only organization that could help them figure out how to recover their powers was the Consortium. They were the ones who would be most anxious to obtain the weapon, if it indeed was something that would help the rebel aliens. 

Now they both sat, in a room full of grim-faced, powerful elders, playing roles that neither of them had a single clue about. Lord Skinner smiled to himself, he always did love a challenge, especially one that had the potential to bring back his powers in all their glory, allowing him to continue in his pursuit of Fox. 

"Mr. Skinner, I'm glad that you have finally decided to attend our little meetings," a heavyset gentleman addressed Lord Skinner with a poisonous smile. "What has made you seen the light, might I be so bold as to inquire?" 

"The rebel alien movement must be stopped," Lord S. answered crisply, easily assuming Skinner's brusque, American-accented tones. "In the years that I have been Assistant Director of the FBI, I've seen the effects of fighting the aliens, and it is futile. I have seen such terrible things. I have decided that we must submit to alien colonization. Aligning ourselves with the rebel aliens would be the worst possible move for our people. If the rebel aliens succeed in circumventing your efforts at collaboration, the resulting anarchy would be disastrous for our people." 

As Alex looked agape at the master wizard, there were assenting murmurs throughout the crowded room. "That is something on which we are all in agreement, Mr. Skinner!" the heavyset gentlemen smiled, showing a flash of white teeth. "I commend you on your shrewd appraisal of the situation. So can we assume there will be no more herculean attempts to thwart us from your favorite little maverick, Mr. Fox Mulder?" 

Alex shifted at hearing Mulder's name, but Lord S. smoothly answered, "I can assure all you gentlemen, Fox Mulder will be no threat. He shall be neutralized. I shall keep him from making any more efforts to uncover your plans." 

"We don't want Mr. Mulder hurt or to find out that you have aligned yourself with us, A.D. Skinner," the man hastily added. "It's best if he continues to think that you are on his side. However, you must report to us everything that he's doing, all cases and any discoveries he might make, so we can keep a closer watch on him. It will be most helpful if you can supply us with this pertinent information so he can be successfully impeded from his quest." 

"I shall keep him in the dark about the Consortium's plans, and in such a way that he won't have the foggiest idea that I am hindering him," Lord S. coolly replied. "And I most certainly shall report any and all of his doings to you gentlemen or whomever you assign to the task." 

The other Consortium elders seemed pleased with this response. They sat and talked about what a nuisance Fox Mulder was, and how it had been such a disappointment that he hadn't come into the fold like his father had. But then, Bill Mulder had turned out to be a traitor to the cause, anyway, one of them asserted, nearly taking his son down with him in his timely demise. 

Lord Skinner tried to hide his boredom at what he regarded as the nattering of old men who weren't as all-powerful as they considered themselves. As soon as he figured out the Achilles heel in the entire operation, he planned to exploit it. He wished that he hadn't lost his powers, for he recalled his promise to Dana to put a stop to the alien invasion. If such a thing were possible, he'd be hard pressed to perform this monumental task in his current humanoid state. 

He was startled out of his reverie by a hand on his arm. He looked up to see an elegantly-dressed, older gentleman gazing down on him unsmilingly. "Mr. Skinner, I wish to discuss further with you the FBI's involvement in the search for the radiant wave. Perhaps we can retire to the library, where we can avail ourselves of the fine brandy while we chat?" 

"I would be happy to join you in such a discussion!" Lord Skinner stole a look at Alex, who seemed uncomfortable in the room with the Consortium elders. However, the grim-faced gentleman seemed determined to include only Skinner in this conversation, gripping his arm urgently, so Lord S. decided that he had to leave Alex out of it. It was against his better judgment, but any conversation that might lead them to the radiant wave was a conversation worth having. 

Alex watched Lord Skinner leave with dismay. He didn't like being in the room with the evil old men, and he knew that they thought he was Krycek. If he still had his telepathic skills, he could try reading their thoughts, for even though he was still a beginner, even a minimal reading would help him. As it was, he had no clue what Krycek would do or say in this situation and so was forced to wing it with very little information. 

He sat and listened to their conversation as the minutes ticked by. He tried to make himself as unobtrusive as possible, affecting an expression of jaded boredom. However, he listened with rapt attention, hoping to pick up something, anything, that would lead to the radiant wave and help them out of their predicament. 

The portly gentleman who had greeted Lord Skinner suddenly paused in his conversation. He'd been watching the delectable assassin hold himself aloof from the rest of the gathering. "So, Alex, where have you been hiding? Ever since your employer died, you have been keeping yourself scarce. We miss you at our little soirees. One would think you were in deep mourning for him." 

The idea of Alex Krycek mourning anyone struck the other men as hilarious, and they all laughed. Alex smiled coldly at them, trying to remember from Fox's memories who this employer of Krycek's might be. 

The portly gentleman eyed Alex with lust. He smiled to himself. Krycek had always seemed so brazen and overly-confident, especially after his esteemed colleague had taken him under his wing. His English friend had earned the enmity of the Consortium when he had done that, since Krycek had been targeted for extermination. 

The boy just wouldn't play by the rules. The assassin could have had the run of the Consortium but had fucked up royally. It had been Spender's opinion that Krycek should have been kept in bed where he belonged, not given important Consortium information or assignments, he just wasn't to be trusted. 

"Alex, you must tell us how you enlisted the good A.D. in our cause," the portly gentleman pressed him. 

"Common sense succeeded where the nanocytes failed, gentlemen," Alex responded tersely. "It was exactly as he said, he doesn't see any point in fighting the inevitable." He tried to keep a straight face but his pulse was racing. Situations like this made him wish that he'd retained his sword when venturing into this strange world. 

"Really? And here I just thought you batted your lovely eyelashes with a 'come hither' look," the portly gentleman leered, as his companions chuckled and gave each other knowing glances. 

"Hardly. Skinner may be a man of honor but he is also a realist. He has weighed the chances of overcoming the alien invasion and realized that he was on the losing side. Of course, having the nanocytes will certainly ensure his cooperation," Alex assured them. He was nervously improvising; he maintained a stern expression but could feel a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face. 

"And what would ensure your cooperation, my boy?" the portly gentleman slyly asked, startling Alex by leaning forward and sliding a fat paw high up his inner thigh. Alex quickly removed the man's hand and shifted away from him. 

Alex's reaction stunned the portly gentleman. The other men in the room were too surprised to react. They saw Krycek's rebuff of the older man's advances as shocking and a clear violation of Consortium rules. 

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" the portly gentleman snarled. He gestured to two of his henchmen to come forward and grab a dismayed Alex when they were interrupted by the reappearance of Lord Skinner. 

"Ah, gentlemen, I have had a very interesting little chat with your colleague here. Such fine brandy! It will be a pleasure to be a part of your project," he beamed at the group. He suddenly noticed Alex's pale and angry expression and the scowls of the men around him. 

"What's going on here?" 

"Your newfound friend here doesn't seem to know his place!" snarled the man who had made the advance. "We were just teaching him a lesson." 

Lord S. frowned at them. "And how doesn't he know his place with you? He's brought me into your little circle, convinced me of the wisdom of your plans... you can't possibly think he's a traitor to your cause when he's accomplished so much?" 

The men surrounding them glowered at the two visitors. Alex held ground, calculating his next move, when the portly gentleman gestured to the two thugs holding him to let him go. He then turned to Lord Skinner. 

"You have a point. Perhaps we should give Krycek the benefit of the doubt, though it certainly is surprising to see you in his company, let alone come to his defense, A.D. Skinner, when he was the one who killed you! Can you explain this strange alliance to us further, A.D. Skinner?" the portly gentleman asked him quizzically. 

Lord Skinner frowned. "Let's just say that I appreciate the man's expertise and leave it at that, sir. I'd be a fool to hold grudges in this day and age, when the ground under my feet seems to shift on a daily basis. And you say that Krycek doesn't know his place? Perhaps his place is also not what it seems. He's been loyal to your cause and there's no question that to harm him would do the project much more harm than good." 

The portly gentleman glowered, considering the truth of Skinner's words. He hated hearing strong opinions, even if well-founded, spoken so honestly, but he had to admit that Skinner was fairly accurate in his estimation of the situation. "Maybe you're right, Skinner, but that doesn't make him completely unaccountable for his actions, and he knows that. I'll let your transgression go this time, boy, but watch your step if you know what's good for you!" 

Krycek glared back at him but lowered his eyes at a warning look from Lord S. The former master wizard then turned to address the group. "Thank you for an exceedingly pleasant meeting, gentlemen! I look forward to speaking with you again." 

Alfred Holmes stood up. "A.D. Skinner, the car that brought you here is downstairs, waiting to take you to wherever you'd like to go. We'll be in touch, sir." 

After the two left the room, one of the elders spoke up. "There's something not right about those two." 

The portly gentleman looked at him. "They do seem to be behaving strangely, don't they? Do you think they're rebel aliens?" 

Holmes looked surprised. "That's very unlikely, my friend! They're a strange alliance, I doubt the rebel aliens would even try to impersonate such an odd duo. It's a rather unbelievable combination, don't you think?" 

The portly gentleman glared off in the direction of the parting guests. "Perhaps. We will need to investigate them further. However, if that is indeed Alex Krycek leaving with the A.D., we must cure him of this rebellious behavior immediately. Such an attitude, when not nipped in the bud, could very well get out of hand and bode ill for all our plans." 

* * *

The limousine was waiting downstairs as Holmes had predicted. The driver drove them back to their hotel in silence. He deposited them in front of their hotel, maintaining an inscrutable demeanor. As soon as they were out of earshot of the driver, Lord S. grabbed Alex's arm. "So do you mind telling me what transpired during my absence?" 

Alex rolled his eyes in exasperation. "That fat buffoon was starting to paw me. I'm sorry, my lord, I should have played along, but the loss of my powers has unnerved me." 

"It seems that is a major offense with these lecherous old fools," Lord S. responded in a disgruntled tone. "Just watch your step with them, Alex. They may seem like harmless old men, but we know from Fox's memories of them that they are anything but." 

"Yes, my lord." Alex thought for a minute. "What did that elderly gentleman have to say to you?" 

"A lot! He's been working undercover for the rebel aliens," Lord Skinner said, recalling the dour, elegant man who had determinedly steered him into the library soon after they had arrived at the Consortium meeting. 

He had poured Lord Skinner a glass of brandy before settling down on the couch across from him. Once seated, he fixed the wizard with an eagle-like stare. 

"So you've decided to join us. I have to admit, Mr. Skinner, I find this turnabout rather amazing, considering you were ready to die before joining the Consortium." 

Lord Skinner reflected that if all these men cared about was questioning his loyalty, he'd be hard pressed to fulfill his goal of finding the radiant wave weapon. 

Before he could speak, however, the other gentleman cut him off. "I know all about you," he hissed, leaning foward. "You do a passable Skinner imitation, but you aren't him. I know you come from another world, and you are eager to get back to it. If you can help us, I most surely will help you!" 

Lord Skinner was stunned. In spite of the loss of his powers, he could see that the man was telling the truth. There was no mistaking that look of passionate honesty in his eyes. 

"Who are you, if you are not a Consortium member?" 

"My name is Dakar. I am part of a rebel faction that seeks to prevent the colonization of this planet," the elderly gentleman hissed. 

"Ah! The rebel aliens," Lord Skinner responded, recalling the few encounters that Mulder had with them. 

"Yes, that is how we are referred to by the humans. I cannot regal you with the history of our group and our planet," Dakar whispered. "Just know that I seek to save this planet from the wretched domination to which we have been subjected and to defeat those who wish to colonize it." 

"How can we help you?" 

"We need to find our scientist. He has the weapon designed through the research he conducted with a companion, who is now dead. If you can help us, we will restore your powers." 

Lord Skinner paused. "There is the question of why I am here. I have a slave... " 

"Fox Mulder will not be returning with you," Dakar snapped with quiet force. 

"Really? And might I inquire as to why?" Lord Skinner queried, keeping his temper under check. 

"He is necessary to our cause. If you cannot accept this, we will pursue the matter on our own. However, you will not get your powers back, and if you prevent us, we will be forced to destroy you," Dakar glared. 

Lord Skinner shook his head. Really, this creature was being rather unreasonable. "I never said that I wouldn't help you, Dakar. However, you can imagine my disappointment—" 

"Fox Mulder was born and raised a free man. He is important to us in ways that I cannot disclose to you. He is destined for a role far greater than that of your pleasure slave," Dakar spat angrily at the upstart human. 

Lord Skinner was intrigued. What role could his sweet one possibly play in the intergalactic turmoil that this planet was heading towards? He'd have to research this further before he headed back to Ondolee with Fox in tow. 

"All right, Dakar, we will help you. I'll use my new role as Consortium operative to get to the radiant wave and find your scientist. Now, let us return to our colleagues before they become suspicious," Lord Skinner responded, gently ushering the strange alien back to the room. 

"Yes, Lord Skinner, we shall return," Dakar interrupted him, grabbing his arm. "But mark my words. You find the radiant wave weapon for us, you'll get your powers back, but Fox Mulder remains free. Otherwise you face our strong displeasure!" 

Lord Skinner gazed back at Alex as he concluded his story. "Then, I returned to the room to find those vultures hovering over you! No help from Dakar there, he quickly blended back into the woodwork. I was ready to kill them all but without my powers that would have been exceedingly difficult. No matter. We have Dakar's support in this venture, and the Syndicate's as well, so we have completed at least one step in the right direction." 

Alex shook his head. He didn't like Dakar's insistence on Fox Mulder having a different role than that of pleasure slave. He had no idea how powerful these rebel aliens were, and he didn't wish to find out the hard way. 

He had been overjoyed to accompany his lord on this journey to bring Fox back to Ondolee, but it seemed fraught with complications. He wanted Mulder back in his arms and subjugated, not wandering around free with the support of beings more powerful than themselves. 

Lord Skinner interrupted his thoughts. "Alex, I think I must start the hunt for the weapon by shadowing the Hoover building where Fox works." 

Alex sighed. "You'll have to be careful to stay out of both Skinner and Mulder's way, my lord, along with Scully, if you want to be free to locate this weapon. I think I need to be in the area to assist you, though the two of us in that building would be most conspicuous." 

"Whatever. However, I am the one who should make the attempt, Alex, and you know it. My resemblance to Skinner will allow us the most freedom and access in that building, and we must utilize it." 

  
**8:PM  
DC Harrington**

"Lady Dana, why did we end up at this particular dwelling?" Renard asked, puzzled at the enormous modern building. 

"It is called a hotel, Renard," Dana responded brusquely. "It is similar to an inn, though much larger in scale. This is the place where Lord Skinner and his apprentice are staying." 

They had traveled through the gateway between their worlds without any mishaps. Dana had been able to make their way to DC also without incident, as she was able to not only conjure the funds that they needed but read the minds of everyone around her. She had been able to get them a flight out of Phoenix quickly, and the airline clerks had been astonished that she paid for all their tickets in cash. 

Now they stood at the site of the DC Harrington, gazing up at the imposing building. Renard shook his head. He wondered how many laborers or slaves it took to build this tremendous structure. 

They entered the hotel. Lady Dana went up to the clerk and flashed him a bright smile. 

"Good day to you. I am here with two guests, and we require a residence for an indefinite period. We require your finest room, large enough to accommodate all of us," Lady Dana said cheerily. 

The clerk's mouth hung open. He stared at her and the two men with surprise. 

Lady Dana was puzzled by his reaction, when Colwyn intervened, reading the surprise in the man's mind. "We can have a suite with adjoining rooms, my good man. The lady forgot to request that in her inquiry." 

"Oh! Oh, of course! We have just the thing for you," the clerk sputtered, reaching for a room key. "It has a wonderful view of the city! Now, if you could give me your credit card, I'll—" 

"We don't have a credit card," Lady Dana cut him off. 

"You don't? I don't know if I can—" 

"However," she continued, leaning forward, displaying her cleavage and fixing her beautiful blue eyes on the front desk clerk, "I can pay in cash through next week. I trust that will be acceptable?" 

The clerk was speechless as he gazed into her mesmerizing, liquid blue eyes. Finally he coughed out, "Yes, yes, I'm sure that will be fine with the manager!" 

"Good!" Lady Dana beamed back at him, reaching into a small leather sack for her cash. "Now, I assume you have men to carry our satchels upstairs? We have had a long journey, and I for one am greatly fatigued. And sustenance, we will need an evening meal. You'll see to all these necessities I trust?" 

Colwyn and Renard tried to hide their smiles as the front desk clerk turned away to summon the bellhop. "Dana, you do have a way with men," Colwyn grinned, patting her gently on the shoulder. 

Lady Dana gave him a sly smile. "What in the world would make you say that, Colwyn? I'm merely requesting what all of us are desiring! Come, let's find our way to our room... your insistence on a suite has all but depleted me of our currency, so I will need a private place to conjure some more." 

As the front desk clerk returned with the bellhop, Dana thanked him and the group made their way to the elevator. Dana looked at her room key and sighed. 

"What is the matter, Lady Dana?" Renard tentatively asked her. 

"Our room is nowhere near my lord's room. Oh, well, the better to surprise him, the dear! I sense he is not in this dwelling currently anyway. That is a disappointment, but I am sure this is where they are residing," Dana frowned, as she hurriedly scanned the hotel with her mind. "I so wanted to introduce you forthwith, Renard!" 

"Don't worry about it, Dana," Colwyn reassured her, ushering her into the elevator as the doors opened. "He will have plenty of time to get to know thoroughly our impish little friend here! Now, as you say, let us get settled in our rooms and wait for his return." 

Renard followed them into the little room with trepidation. As the doors closed and the little room rose, he let out a breath that he'd been unaware he'd been holding. It would take some time for him to get used to these odd conveniences in this strange and wondrous land. 

9:PM Skinner's Spare Apartment 

Skinner unlocked the door to his second apartment. Gesturing Mulder to follow him, he tromped through the door and started flicking on light switches. 

Turning to Mulder, he said, "It's pretty much the way Sharon, or her mother, left it. The bed's already made up, and there are extra towels in the closet there. There's not a lot of room, but I'm sure it will be good enough for your hopefully brief stay." 

Mulder gazed at the living room. The décor was fairly matronly, with what looked like a glass Tiffany lamp and several large ornate vases. A brass candelabra with two cupids adorned the fireplace mantle. Strolling over to the paintings, Mulder was amused to see that they were done in a Cubist style. 

He gave Skinner a wry look. "Sharon's mother seems to have decorated the apartment right after World War II and not added much." 

Skinner shrugged. "I know it's not to your usual taste, but it'll do. Just don't break anything, Mulder. Sharon's mother's taste may have been stuck in the postwar period but she had a shrewd eye for value. Who knows what this stuff is worth?" 

"You can count on me to be careful, boss!" Mulder grinned at him. Skinner gave him an indulgent smile and carried one of Mulder's bags into the bedroom. 

Mulder looked around one more time and then followed Skinner into the bedroom. The living room was so dainty frilly and motherly it made him uncomfortable to hang out there. He sighed to himself... it reminded him too much of his mother. 

As Mulder entered the bedroom, he saw that Skinner was starting to unpack him. "Walter, I'll do that! Come on, you don't have to do that!" he said, blushing. He firmly guided the A.D. out of the way and continued taking his shirts out of his garment bag to hang in the closet. 

Skinner was embarrassed too. "Sorry, Fox, I didn't mean to intrude. I wanted to hurry things along, I'm sure you're beat." He was kicking himself for making such a foolish blunder... unpacking Mulder's stuff was probably a bit too intimate for the agent's taste. 

He showed Mulder where the kitchen and bathroom were, gave him his set of towels and spare blankets, and then put down the spare set of keys on the dresser. 

"Well, I'm sure you'll be wanting to get some rest, Mulder. I'll see you in the office tomorrow morning," Skinner said as he turned to go. 

"Wait!" Mulder stood up and went over to stop him. Skinner turned to him with a surprised look. 

"Uh, Walter, you don't have to go yet," Mulder blushed. "I think we need to clear some things up first." 

Skinner's expression was unreadable. "Like what?" 

"Like, um... " Mulder was suddenly overcome with an attack of shyness. Skinner's attention was again intent upon him. "What you said before, when I told you about Krycek... " 

Skinner shook his head. "Fox, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you like that. I was jealous, thinking of the two of you together on any level. I was out of line, and it won't happen again!" 

"No, Walter, you said 'I want you so goddamned much,' remember?" Mulder told him, blushing hotly. 

Skinner was startled. "Of course, I remember! And I do... I've wanted you from the moment I first laid eyes on you! Nothing's changed, Fox, believe me." He'd wanted Mulder for so long, it had become the complete backdrop of his existence, just like the weather or the air he breathed. 

"Well, why don't we do something about it, right here and now?" Mulder said, swallowing. He was damned if he let Skinner slip through his fingers this time. 

"Aren't you still sore from... from your various encounters?" 

Mulder rolled his eyes. Encounters, that was rich. He never knew his boss to be so indirect. "I'm fine, Walter, really." As Skinner raised an eyebrow skeptically, he confessed, "Krycek... uh, gave me some ointment. It helped a lot." 

"Dr. Krycek!" Skinner snorted. "God knows what the little bastard put in it! Well, I'm not one to complain, not in this circumstance. Fox, I want you so much I'm practically blueballed. It's been so goddamn frustrating being so helpless, not being able to defend you from—" 

"Walter, we've already been down that route," Mulder cut him off. He went over to where Skinner was standing. Putting his arms around Skinner, he gave his boss a deep, soulful kiss. 

At first Skinner seemed to be holding back. Then, he wrapped both his brawny arms around his favorite agent and hugged him close, kissing him back with just as much passion. Mulder lost himself in the kiss, feeling himself swept away by the big man's ardor. 

He finally pulled himself away. Breathless, he gazed into Skinner's piercing brown eyes. "So how's about spending the night? I assume you have a change of clothes here?" 

Skinner gave him a sly smile. "As a matter of fact, I do. However, before you flatter yourself that it's because of you, I should tell you that this place is right near the gym where I work out. I often come here after a late night workout and crash." 

"Honestly, Walter, who cares about the reason! Come on, big boy, let's get naked!" Mulder said, walking to the bed and shedding his clothes as he moved. 

Skinner stood rooted to the spot, transfixed. He was always entranced by the sight of Mulder's nude body. The man was a walking, breathing Adonis. The long, sinewy legs, the voluptuous backside, the lean-muscled body and delectable cock were all that he could desire. And now he was finally getting to fuck that object of his passion, who had kept him maddened not only with aggravation but lust all those long, frustrating years. 

Mulder smiled as he lay down on the bed, watching the A.D. eagerly disrobe. He had decided to stop fighting his attraction to Skinner. His experience with Lord Skinner, Alex and Krycek had convinced him of how much Skinner cared about him, how far Skinner was willing to go to protect him. Skinner had fought Lord Skinner to keep the wizard from taking him away to Ondolee, and he'd almost died when that son-of-a-bitch Krycek activated the nanocytes. No one had ever cared enough about Mulder to protect him like that, except maybe Scully. Skinner's near-death experience and the whole radiant wave fiasco had convinced Mulder that he was foolish to waste any more time. He wanted Skinner here and now and that was that. 

Skinner positioned himself over Mulder on the bed and started kissing a trail down his neck and chest. Mulder responded by running his hands all over Skinner's muscular back and arms. He couldn't believe the biceps on his boss. The man was built like a German tank. There must have been a lot of those late night workouts, he mused. 

He started as Skinner started to nibble gently at his left nipple. Krycek had been none too gentle in his appreciation of Mulder's nipples, and they felt rubbed raw. However, Skinner could tell by the redness and so was careful not to hurt him. He lightly grazed it with his teeth and tongue, and the excessive sensitivity made his nipple pucker even with this minimal attention. 

Moaning, Mulder cupped his hand behind Skinner's head to pull him up for another kiss. Skinner stopped in his ministrations and looked up with a questioning expression. "I'm not hurting you, Fox?" 

"No, it's just that I... you always give me so much attention, and I want to return the favor," Mulder responded huskily. 

Skinner looked pleased. "Don't worry, Fox, you'll get your turn. Humor me, I want to play with you a little bit longer... okay?" 

Mulder sighed and lay back. He was starting feel like some sort of objet d'art on a pedestal, everyone seemed to want to lavish endless amounts of attention on his body. He hadn't had any choice in the other situations but Skinner was different. 

When Skinner's tongue darted out to tease Mulder's other nipple, however, the exquisite sensation emptied his mind of all coherent thought. He arched his back and moaned as his nipple hardened into a tight, little nub. 

Skinner then leaned over and licked a trail down past Mulder's navel and to his groin. Mulder moaned and writhed as Skinner started sucking his cock. He was already hard and didn't want to come so soon. Skinner then licked a trail in sweeping strokes down to his anus and started rimming him, causing the muscles in Mulder's body to spasm from the excruciatingly lovely sensations. Mulder tried to shift away, afraid he wouldn't last, he was too excited. 

Surprisingly, Skinner desisted. Looking up, he asked shyly, "Fox, I want to fuck you. Is it all right?" 

Mulder was too aroused to think straight, barely able to nod dazedly. Chuckling, Skinner then reached into the nighttable drawer for some lubricant. Quickly he applied it to Mulder's opening and noted with satisfaction that the orifice didn't seem too reddened or sore. 

Probing deep into Mulder, Skinner started to massage his prostate, causing him to jump each time he made contact. "OH GOD! Don't, Walter, I won't last, dammit!!!!" Mulder cried out through gritted teeth. The agent was twisting and turning as frantically as a trout on a lure, Skinner thought in amusement as he removed his finger. 

"You'll make it, Mulder, don't worry. And you know why? Because I want you to," Skinner beamed down at him as he raised Mulder's long, lean-muscled legs and placed them high up on his broad shoulders. 

He placed his cock up to Mulder's entrance and pushed. Panting, Mulder arched his back and pushed down to help him, uttering a small cry as Skinner's cock made its way inside. The tender opening spread wide as Skinner entered him. The A.D. was as big as Lord Skinner, and it was an effort for Mulder to take him into his body, especially in his current well-used state, but he was determined. 

Slowly and carefully, Skinner gently pumped his cock into Mulder's ass. Bit by bit, he worked his huge cock into Mulder, until he was completely inside. Once inside, Skinner held still, flexing his cock inside Mulder as he fully savored the moment. He was finally inside his beloved Fox, realizing a dream that he had had for years. 

"Oh God, Fox! You-you feel so fantastic. God, I love you," Skinner couldn't help moaning. 

Panting, Mulder leaned up to place his arms around Skinner's neck and kiss him deeply and passionately. Bending Mulder's legs back almost double, Skinner started to fuck him with strong, deep strokes, luxuriating in the feel of his beloved Fox. 

They made love for hours. Mulder was in an erotic stupor, this experience with Skinner surpassed anything he'd experienced with his previous encounters because he wanted Skinner one hundred percent. He'd never realized it could be this good. It was heaven. 

Skinner pumped him hard, and Mulder cried out and came for what felt like the hundredth time that night. As Mulder's climax took him, his sphincter tightened and squeezed Skinner's cock so hard that the A.D. came with a yell, experiencing the best orgasm of the evening and perhaps of his entire life. 

When it was finally over, Mulder lay panting and sweating in Skinner's arms, utterly spent. He felt completely blissed out. "God, that was fantastic! Where the hell have you been all my life, A.D. Skinner?" 

Mulder felt the deep rumble of Skinner's laugh as he lay against his chest. "Right upstairs, Fox, all along! Maybe now you'll visit me not only when you have some cockamamie scheme up your sleeve that you need my approval for or anything else crazy you want me to do." 

"Oh, there's plenty you can do for me, sir, believe me!" Mulder leered up at him. 

He thought for a minute. "Do you think Lord Skinner and Alex will be able to regain their powers?" 

"God, I sure as hell hope not! Are you worried?" 

Mulder shook his head. "Not really. I was thinking about how much of a power trip that guy is on. You two may be duplicates of each other, but you're miles apart in personality. Maybe he'll give up and run back to Ondolee, though I don't have high hopes in that area." 

Skinner looked at him solemnly. "Fox, I swear to you that I won't let that bastard enslave you again. I mean it." 

"Yeah, I know, Walter," Mulder sighed. He knew the A.D. would do anything to protect him, even lay down his life. He prayed it wouldn't come to that. 

"Don't worry about it, Fox, not tonight. Let's go to sleep." 

Mulder uttered a resigned sigh. "As Scarlet says, 'Tomorrow is another day!'" He turned and gave Skinner a loving kiss. "Thanks for being there, Walter. You don't know what that means to me!" 

Skinner hugged him fiercely. "And you mean the world to me, Fox, I'll never let them take you. Now, go to sleep." 

Skinner then pulled Mulder back against his burly chest. He laid down amongst the pillows with the agent still nestled in his arms. The two of them fell asleep minutes later, still entwined, content for now just to hold each other close. 

To Be Continued... 

_"Hereafter, in a better world than this,  
I shall desire more love and knowledge of you." _

—William Shakespeare, "As You Like It", Act 1 scene 2 

* * *

Title: Charade   
Author: Cerulean Blue   
E-mail address: [email removed]   
Rating: NC-17   
Keywords: M/SK M/K UST   
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting.   
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. You may want to read the original series, "Beyond the Vortex," for this series to make any sense.   
In this chapter, Skinner convinces Mulder to change residences for protection.   
Archive: Probably fine, but please ask first!   
Author's Notes:   
I would like to thank to Jo B., Nicole, and Maria for their terrific beta-reading and suggestions!   
Constructive feedback is always welcome.   
I would love to hear any story ideas or requests from readers.   
WARNING! SLASH. This story contains sexual interaction between two men, turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.   
---


End file.
